Otherworld Circumstances
by FruitySmell
Summary: "I need that ring!" He wailed sharply, as if he was about to manhandle Neji for the second time that day. He was effectively stopped by one glare. "Lemme borrow it, Neji!"
1. Chapter 1

Standard **disclaimer** applies. I own nothing.

**Otherworld Circumstances** will be a collection of AU oneshots from this fruitcake. Pretty much my dump site for short stories that make little to no sense. But on a side note, is anyone still interested in reading my other story, **Third Eye Trouble**?

* * *

...

**Actress**

...

* * *

"Oh, Jessica… I just… I'm just glad to see you all…"

Pale lavender eyes, usually cold and calculating, softened as he watched the brunette breathe life to Luna Noa, a two-dimensional, pixelated RPG character of a new game called Lunar. As always, the man with such unique eyes was far too focused, too captivated, on the girl that he vaguely heard the other people with him in the room.

Only when the director spoke did he finally snap out of his musings, and he instantly schooled his features as he was not too keen in letting anyone know that he was not paying attention to anything except for the brunette voice actress.

"Okay, Tenten! Good work!" The director spoke through the microphone proudly.

Sarutobi Tenten, the voice actress, grinned at the praise as she removed her giant headphones carefully. Then, soft amber eyes spotted him, and her smile grew even bigger.

She was out of the record room in a flash.

"Neji!" She exclaimed excitedly before she tackled him in a hug. Neji's arms routinely snaked themselves around her waist. "I thought you couldn't make it today!"

Hyuuga Neji grunted before he spoke. "Meeting's cancelled. Uncle had more pressing matters to attend to."

Tenten looked up and then graced Neji a grin so huge he could count her pearly white teeth.

"Awesome!" She said. "That means we're having dinner together, yeah?"

"Of course."

The brown-haired girl cheered loudly, fists pumping up in the air, and Neji fought the urge to chuckle.

"So, where are we off to? Coz right now, I am so craving for ice cream and—"

"Ahem," someone intervened before Tenten could even finish her sentence." "No cold food or beverages for now, Tenten. We still have a lot of work to do tomorrow, remember?"

Tenten flushed in embarrassment and removed herself from Neji's arms to bow before her director.

"Sorry, Tsunade-san," she apologized sincerely, "I kinda forgot."

The blonde, older lady laughed good-naturedly.

"I had a feeling that you did," Tsunade said. "But I'm sure your boyfriend would have reminded you anyway."

She laughed again when the voice actress blushed brightly. Neji, meanwhile, just looked away, glaring at the wall, and scoffed.

"Ah, well… Tsunade-san. Neji isn't my—"

"Tenten, let's go."

Without further ado, Neji grabbed Tenten's hand and marched his way to the exit, dragging along the young girl. As such, he failed to notice the deep blush that colored Tenten's cheeks or the naughty smirk Tsunade sent to Tenten, which of course only served to fluster the girl more.

Only when they were finally away from Tsunade and from Tenten's co-workers (who loved to tease them so) did Neji turn to look at his female companion.

By then, Tenten had finally controlled her blush, and she gave Neji a reassuring smile when the Hyuuga apologized for being rude and half-dragging her out of the building.

"It's okay. I mean, I should be the one saying sorry right now!" said Tenten. "They already know you're uncomfortable being teased like that, but…" she trailed off and shrugged. "Well, you know how they are."

Neji just closed his eyes.

"It doesn't really matter," he said, then immediately changed the topic. "Where do you want to eat? I'm sure you're hungry."

* * *

...

0

...

* * *

"_Ah, young love," somebody suddenly spoke, making him jump. He then realized his mistake as he relaxed immediately and forced himself to look unaffected. He heard a chuckle. "You're not fooling me, kid."_

_Grunting, Neji silently prayed for patience before turning to address the speaker. He raised a brow nonchalantly. "Pardon me?"_

"_Like I said, you can't fool me," was Tsunade's haughty remark. "You like Tenten. Admit it."_

"_Of course I do. She's my best friend."_

_A snort._

"_Fine, let me rephrase it, smart mouth." Tsunade casually waved her hand, showing off her bright red nails. "You are in love with Tenten."_

_The Hyuuga did not even look fazed. Instead, he simply looked away and back to where Tenten was voice acting for Luna._

"_We've had this conversation before, have we not?" He asked coolly._

"_Yep! And we'll keep having this conversation until you come clean," was Tsunade's reply. "You are in love with her."_

_A grunt was his reply and he heard Tsunade sigh exasperatedly._

"_She's a rising star in this field, we both know that," he heard the director say as a matter of factly. "And if you don't make a move on her right now, someone else will."_

_This time, he did not grace her with any reply. Tsunade sighed once more._

"_At least take her out to dinner or something."_

* * *

...

0

...

* * *

"You look tired. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Neji paused and looked at her. Tenten pinked slightly at his gaze but did not look away. Instead, she pointed at his untouched dinner and raised a brow. Neji let out a rather long breath, knowing he could never hide from or lie to Tenten.

"I just have a lot of things in mind. Don't worry about me."

Tenten stubbornly shook her head.

"Someone has to worry for you, Neji! Because you always act so…" her brows scrunched as she looked for an appropriate adjective, "_macho_ about everything!"

"…Macho?"

"Yeah, like a guy and stuff?" Tenten shrugged, but her eyes softened. "But please. Tell me if something's bothering you, okay? I'm here. I'm always here for you. You know that, right?"

He did not know what possessed him to do so, but he reached for her hand and squeezed. She blushed at the sudden contact he instigated but she did not shy away from his touch. She squeezed his hand in return and gave him a shy smile.

"I know, Tenten. And thank you."

* * *

...

0

...

* * *

_She came as soon as she heard the news._

_Tenten was just done with her show when she received a phone call from Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's younger cousin. It was her who tearfully told Tenten that Neji's father, Hyuuga Hizashi, had finally succumbed to cancer after battling against it for four years._

"_N-Nii-san's at the h-hospital," Hinata whispered through her sniffling. "H-He wouldn't talk t-to anyone. Tenten-neesan, please he-help…"_

_Tenten was immediately at the hospital in record-breaking time. She quickly looked for her best friend and found him standing just outside Hizashi's room._

_Wordlessly, she reached him and wound her arms around him. At first, he stiffened at the contact, as if ready to bolt out. But after a while, he returned the hug and held her tight. He buried his nose at the crook of her neck, and moments later, Tenten felt her shirt dampen._

_Again, she said nothing but let her best friend cry out silently his sorrow._

* * *

...

0

...

* * *

"It sounds like you guys are almost done," Neji started. They were done with their dinner and Neji was just about to drive Tenten home.

Tenten nodded ecstatically.

"Uh-huh! Just a few more lines left," she replied eagerly. "Well, actually, we're all done with our lines, but Tsunade-san insisted we redo some of the dialogues."

"Hn."

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited about it too! I heard the game will be released this December. I think I'll buy one. What do you think?"

Neji took a left turn with ease.

"I think Hanabi will ask you for it."

"Oh," she giggled. "Well, I'm definitely giving it to her. Then you can hear my awesome voice all the time!"

She laughed while he smirked.

"Aren't you a humble one?"

"Oh quit being sarcastic, Neji. You know I hate that."

"Heh." A pause and then, "So what's your next project?"

Tenten hummed in her seat and pretended to think. Neji stepped on the brakes at a red light and gave her a pointed stare when she took her time in replying. Tenten stuck her tongue out.

"Remember that song I wrote?" Tenten asked and continued when Neji nodded. "I showed it to Tsunade-san. It landed me a new role in an upcoming anime."

"An anime this time?"

"Yeah. Galaxy Angels."

"Sounds like a shoujo. Hanabi will definitely love it."

"It is, and I'm sure she will. Actually, I've read my supposed character's biography." She puffed her cheeks. "I think I can handle being her voice, but I'm a little wary about something."

Neji stopped the car, now that they finally arrived at Tenten's cozy home. The gate was shut, but Neji could hear Tenten's younger brother curse at something before being shushed by their grandfather.

The Hyuuga smirked. It seemed that Sarutobi Konohamaru was losing another game online. He then turned to his companion just as he heard another scream of frustration from Konohamaru.

"What about?"

Tenten flushed deeply and fidgeted in her seat, before she unbuckled her seatbelt and left the car in haste. Neji was quick to follow her out.

"Well, you see…" Tenten drawled uneasily. "My character, Tamura Yukari, is actually confessing to a guy she likes as her first scene." She kicked a pebble and refused eye contact. "I-I guess I feel a bit awkward about it because I don't know how that feels like. Confessing, I mean."

Neji nodded in understanding but not really knowing what to tell her. However, seeing as Tenten remained in her place, Neji waited. He knew that his best friend had more to say, even when she was refusing to look at him.

"I-I was…" she cleared her throat, "I was wondering if maybe you could give me tips?"

"I don't think—"

"Please, Neji? You're the only one I can trust with this kind of stuff!"

He halted but knew that he was fighting a losing battle. He crossed his arms and huffed.

"Fine," and then, "What's your character like, anyway?"

"Fierce. Really friendly and loyal. She's quite the feminist too," and softly she continued, "the guy she's confessing to is her best friend."

"I see," Neji closed his eyes in deep thought. "If that's the case, she should just outright tell him how she feels. She seems like the type to do it, don't you think?"

His companion fidgeted slightly.

"I guess so," Tenten mumbled. "So, just blurt it out?"

"Yes."

"Without second thoughts?"

"Of course."

"And be spontaneous about it?"

"Absolutely."

"Just like that?"

A sharp inhale.

"Tenten."

She raised her hands in surrender and took one deep breath.

"Okay." Another deep breath. "I think I'm in love with you, Neji."

Neji nodded satisfactorily.

"Good. Just like that." Then he smirked and joked. "Although it shouldn't be my name in there, don't you think?"

He chuckled. But Tenten remained quiet. In fact, she was now restless in her place, a bright blush on her cheeks, and then Neji's brain finally short-circuited after a few moments of loading because he realized that she was _oh God_ serious.

The smirk on his lips vanished.

"Ten—"

"I-I have to go. Sorry about that."

He grabbed her wrist before she could move, and without wasting time, he pinned her against the wall. When she stubbornly refused to meet his eyes, despite his pleas for her to do so, he tilted her chin with a gentleness that was reserved for her only and kissed her fully on the lips.

They broke apart for air soon, but Neji planted another quick kiss on her lips because Tenten was just so adorable right now, with her cheeks pinks and her lips slightly bruised and open.

"I'm not very good with words. But I hope that was enough for you?"

He chuckled when Tenten dazedly nodded, her eyes now looking at him nervously.

"And I take it that there's no new role? No Galaxy Angels, even?"

"No," Tenten replied sheepishly. "I didn't know how I should tell you about my feelings, so I asked Tsunade-san and she told me to… do that."

"Well, I liked it." He kissed her. "I liked it a lot."

They leaned in once more for another kiss, but a cough ruined the moment. The newly-paired couple broke apart swiftly when they realized that the source of the sound was Tenten's grandfather, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Said old man only smiled knowingly when Tenten stammered an explanation. Poor Neji just fainted on the spot.

* * *

...

0

...

* * *

Senju Tsunade smirked when, instead of a casual hug, Tenten kissed Neji fully on the lips the moment she was done delivering her lines for her character. The other staff members cooed at the blatant display of affection while Tsunade crossed her arms knowingly.

"It's pretty stupid of me to ask, but you two are together now, aren't you?" At both their nods, Tsunade closed her eyes satisfactorily. "Good. Neji will definitely be able to help you with your new role."

Tenten's eyes sparkled. "You got me a new role, Tsuande-san?"

The blonde director patted Tenten's head affectionately. "Yup! I managed to convince my friend Jiraiya to give you a spot for his new game."

Tenten squealed her thanks and hugged Tsunade tightly. Neji smiled proudly at his girlfriend before he wondered out loud how he would be able to help Tenten when he wasn't even a voice actor nor was he an expert about voice acting.

"Oh that," Tsunade said casually. "Tenten's required to moan a lot in the game. It's a hentai, after all."

* * *

...

0

...

* * *

**FACT:** The first line of the story is actually a quote of Luna Noa from the game Lunar: Silver Star Harmony. Danielle Judovits, the voice actress of Tenten in English, happened to also be the voice behind the character. Yukari Tamura, on the other hand, is Tenten's voice actress in Japanese. She voiced a lot of characters, including Ranpha Franboise of Galaxy Angels.

**COINCIDENTALLY:** Both Luna Noa and Rena Lanford (another character voiced by Danielle Judovits from the game Star Ocean) are blue-haired healers of the party. They are also the love interests of the main protagonists. Tenten and Ranpha, meanwhile, both have Chinese-oriented clothes. And although Ranpha's hair is loose, she adorns her head with a pair of clips that look like buns (which also serve as her weapons).

**LASTLY: **Hentai game. Heh. No idea where THAT came from. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A huge thank you to **Ami1010** for reminding me about this!

**WARNING:** Fruity's attempt at angst. It's... it's definitely new.

* * *

**Loop**

* * *

(i.)

He sat underneath an old oak tree, a picture of inner tranquility if not for the slight frown furrowing his brows. He exhaled softly, pearl eyes cracking slightly in the hopes that his sparring partner had finally arrived.

There was still no sign of her anywhere.

Hyuuga Neji once more closed his eyes as another sigh escaped his lips. Tenten had never been late like this, his mind rationalized, so he tolerated her tardiness for the first and final time and gave the girl another five minutes. He relaxed his back against the hard wood and began meditating once more.

However, if she did not make her appearance in the allotted time, Neji swore he would find her and demand from his brunette teammate an explanation as to why she was late. And perhaps he would extend their sparring time. Yes, that would most certainly teach her not to keep him waiting.

And with that in mind, he meditated once more.

(ii.)

_"Well, here we are!" Tenten announced cheerily as she opened her apartment's door with a flourish, and Neji wondered why he found it awkward to ask for her help earlier._

_Following his hate-driven battle with his cousin, Neji was advised by some of his fellow Branch clansmen to seek shelter away from the Main Family. After all, Neji almost killed Hinata, if not for the Jonin instructors' intervention, and the members of the Main Family were still torn on whether they should punish Neji for the assault or shake their heads in humiliation because their chosen heiress lost to someone with a tattoo branded on his forehead._

_The whole clan was in limbo, and it was only for the best that Neji distanced himself from the clan until the issue somewhat simmered down. But now came Neji's dilemma._

_The Hyuuga was hardly what one would call a social butterfly, and the only people he knew were his clansmen and his teammates. He could not ask Lee as the boy was still confined in the hospital after his fight with Gaara. And Neji would rather face the Main Family's punishment than having to ask Gai-sensei for shelter because the man was impossibly loud and eccentric and Neji half feared what he might find in his sensei's abode._

_Which only meant..._

_Lavender eyes moved to gaze the precious "flower of their team" as she stood inside her home, hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips. Neji vaguely wondered when she turned the lights on, and he squinted his eyes a bit at the sudden brightness._

_"Are you going to come inside or are you planning on sleeping in the hallways, Neji?" Tenten teased lightly and chuckled when Neji gave her a reprimanding glare._

_Grunting, Neji slowly, almost hesitantly, slipped inside his teammate's pad and surveyed the room silently. He mentally applauded Tenten's obsession for cleanliness, but when he opened his mouth to praise the girl, he realized that his teammate had disappeared on him. She appeared some time later, her arms full with a pillow and a blanket._

_"I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch tonight, Neji." Tenten said as she handed him the items. "But I really don't have any spare room left, so..."_

_He quickly shook his head._

_"I am grateful for your hospitality, Tenten." He responded, and his lips curved slightly when Tenten beamed at him. "I hope your parents don't mind?"_

_He watched as Tenten stilled slightly._

_"Oh, that." Tenten blinked, her eyes losing the sparkle for just a moment. "Well, I don't really have any parents, Neji."_

(iii.)

It may have been long since he visited this part of Konoha, but Neji was still familiar with the place. Even the short cuts Tenten taught him years ago were still clearly remembered in his mind.

He even remembered Tenten's neighbors, who all gave him a friendly smile and a cheery wave as he passed, and Neji returned their greetings with a polite nod.

Now he was finally in front of Tenten's home, and he wasted no time in knocking, hoping for the girl to open her door. He waited patiently for a full minute before knocking again, this time calling her name as well. Still, Tenten didn't answer the door, and Neji was getting impatient.

'_This girl,'_ Neji thought irritably, and against his better judgment, he activated his renowned dojoutsu. He was startled to find that her home was empty.

'_She must have been sent to another mission,'_ Neji concluded almost immediately.

(iv.)

_"I don't really remember much, but I grew up in an orphanage." Tenten reasoned out, seeing as Neji was pointedly looking at her for an explanation. "I was only seven when Sarutobi-sama told me the truth."_

_Neji nodded solemnly. It was all he could do._

_"They were both shinobi of the village," Tenten continued as she reached out to grab one lone picture on her wall. "They died during the Kyuubi attack."_

_Silently, she handed Neji the photo, and the Hyuuga was quick to examine it. Moments later, he returned the picture back to its owner, before stuffing his hands on his pant's pockets._

_"You look just like your mother."_

_Tenten blinked, her eyes looking at the picture in her hands, before she smiled widely, and Neji felt himself relax. Then, he told her of her past – of how his clan brutally labeled him with a seal, of how his father was sacrificed for the good of the Main Branch, of how everything in the Hyuuga was so unfair!_

_It was not because he felt forced to tell her his side of the story. Rather, he only felt it fair to share his own childhood because Tenten trusted him enough to tell hers. And by the end of his tale, Neji knew that he had done the right thing when he felt Tenten's arms hug him, which he hesitantly returned after he labored his breathing._

_The whole night was spent of them sharing more stories of their childhood adventures, and both found themselves laughing at their childish antics. Or rather, Tenten laughed while Neji smirked. The next day, Tenten helped him train, even when she was still recovering from her match against Temari, and Neji started to learn the basics of Kaiten._

(v.)

On his flight down the stairs from Tenten's pad, Neji met his other teammate, who was, judging by the accumulation of sweat on his forehead, running his daily 200 laps around the village. The youthful man clad in green immediately waved the moment he spotted the Hyuuga.

"Neji-kun!" He greeted enthusiastically, and skipped his merry way to his friend, who nodded his own salutations. "What brings you here to this side of the town, my friend?"

Neji grunted slightly.

"I was planning on fetching Tenten for a spar, but it seems she is not available as of the moment." Neji answered. "Do you know if she is on a mission right now, Lee?"

The green clad youth looked concerned for a moment, before his brows furrowed.

"I am not sure, my friend," he answered after his silent contemplation. "Perhaps Gai-sensei might know. He just returned from a debriefing at the Hokage's Tower."

Neji readily nodded and followed Rock Lee. Asking his former sensei was a better option than having to go directly to the Hokage to ask if Tenten was indeed sent to a mission, after all.

(vi.)

_"I like you, you know." A pause, before she added, "A lot."_

_This she said as a matter of factly, without the sparkles and the fanfare which Lee was known for, and yet Neji just knew what she really meant. Years ago, they bonded as teammates and bared their soul to one another. Now they had this connection – one that was formed and strengthened over the years they fought side by side._

_Now, two promotions later as Team Gai celebrated Tenten's rise in ranks after she passed her Jonin exams, here she was, confessing to Neji of her feelings for him. Although he had his suspicions before, Neji was still flattered and, dare he say it, very happy that she had far deeper feelings for him than mere comradeship._

_He felt the same for her, after all._

_"I do as well, Tenten," he replied, and to hide the flush of his cheeks, he took a sip on his cup. "But I cannot accept your feelings yet. I—"_

_"I know, I know." Tenten cut him off kindly, giving him a reassuring smile. "You have yet to settle your clan matters. But really, Neji. I don't mind if they decide to brand me as a member of the Branch family too, you know."_

_She winked at him, but Neji frowned._

_"You may not mind, but I do, Tenten." He said. "I do not wish to end your freedom. I..." he paused, his mind whirling to look for the right word, "care for you too much to let you experience the horrors of my family."_

_Tenten nodded solemnly and reached for his hand, her silent way of comforting the Hyuuga. Neji, on the other hand, squeezed her tiny hand thankfully, only to let go when Gai-sensei and Lee came bounding in, their hands full of food that were Tenten's favorites._

_"Yosh!" Gai boomed ecstatically as he placed the dishes on the table. "To celebrate my youthful student's promotion to Jonin status, we shall dine to our hearts' content! My treat, of course!"_

_He laughed loudly as Lee gushed about his youthfulness and kindness, while Gai took all the praises with an enthusiastic nod. Then came the tear-jerking hug fest between the two, and Neji instantly looked away with a frown while Tenten hid her face in the palms of her hands, hoping that no one was staring at them._

_Just as Neji was about to tell the two to stop, Tenten beat him to it._

_"Gai-sensei, Lee." She said sternly, making the two look at her. "I get it, and thank you for the treat, sensei. Now can we just eat normally? And no sake for me, please. I have a mission tomorrow."_

_Neji silently applauded when their sensei and Lee made their way to their own seats without anymore loud proclamations of youth, sheepishly behaving as Tenten was already this close to unleashing her weapon barrage against them if they "misbehaved."_

_The Hyuuga once more sipped his tea, smirking just a little bit when Tenten tossed her cup at Lee when the boy tried taking a sip on Gai-sensei's bottle of sake._

(vii.)

Along the way to finding their sensei, Lee was regaling Neji of his own missions, saying that he successfully finished a three-day mission within one day because he was burning fiercely in his springtime of youth. Neji nodded, already used to Lee's over exaggeration, and tuned in the boy's loud raving regarding his youthfulness.

They found Gai-sensei, who was oddly waiting for them at the entrance of their old training grounds with a smile, and Neji raised a brow when Gai-sensei and Lee merely greeted each other with a nod instead of the extreme hugging and crying as they ran toward the setting sun.

"Neji, my boy!" Gai boomed, as always. "I see you are searching for our lovely lotus as well, hm?" He wiggled his humongous brows suggestively, and Neji scoffed. "YOSH! Let us make haste! My little lotus hates waiting, we all know that!"

They made their way further to their old training grounds, with Gai-sensei and Lee now talking a mile per minute as they talked about their monstrous training regime, their plans for the week, and in Lee's case, how the beautiful Sakura-san once again turned down his offer for a date.

Gai-sensei quickly comforted his student, saying that the path to the burning flames of the springtime of love was a rather challenging course. Lee, as always, took this by heart and promised to himself that he would woo the beautiful Sakura-san once more today or he would run another 200 laps around the village. Their sensei gave Lee a thumbs up, with a sparkling grin. Lee wept because he was touched. Neji just wished they could find Tenten sooner.

The trio finally reached the end of the trail, and Neji could see the old dummy pinned against a tree by Tenten's various weapons. Yet, he could not find any signs of their kunoichi. He gazed questioningly at their sensei, who gave him a pat on his shoulders.

"Don't hesitate, Neji. Tenten's waiting."

Gai-sensei said, and Neji failed to ask his question since Lee was already moving toward something before kneeling down. Curiously, the Hyuuga followed his friend, very aware that their sensei had moved too. He peeked just above Lee's shoulder, as the boy was hunched and looked like he was praying, and his pearl eyes widened when he spotted a grave marker.

One that bore their kunoichi's name.

(viii.)

_It was impossible. It was never going to happen. Ever._

_But here was Lee sobbing and even Gai-sensei shed tears as they waited in one of the hallways of the hospital, intent on finding out what was going to happen to Tenten. Neji stood rigidly by the side, arms crossed in defiance as his eyes fixed themselves on the door that led to the operating room._

_It was supposed to be a simple courier mission, one that she was assigned to together with Kiba and Shikamaru. However, things went from bad to worse, and Neji cursed at the wrong information they were given. He also cursed the Hokage for sending Tenten to a mission with other people not from Team Gai, because if they did that mission together, the kunoichi would not be in this predicament right now._

_Beside the weeping dynamic duo were Kiba, who was nursing his head, and Shikamaru, who sported a broken arm. Neji glared at the two, especially when he heard that Tenten had to fight on her own for a moment while Kiba and Shikamaru had to recover their chakra pools._

_Finally, the double doors opened, and Neji rushed to the doctor's side, just as Gai stood up and listened as well for the doctor's diagnosis._

_There, the members of Team Gai were told that Tenten's vitals were stable, for now, but she was currently comatosed. Gai accepted the news with a grim nod and ushered Lee back to his seat, as the younger green beast had shed too much tears once more. Neji, on the other hand, merely turned and left the hospital, making his way to their training grounds to wait for his teammate. She did promise they were going to spar after her mission._

_But five days passed, and Tenten had yet to wake up. Another two days came, and Team Gai was devastated to know that their teammate never made it. The poor girl died of pneumonia, as what the doctor explained. And again, it was Gai-sensei who arranged every detail of Tenten's funeral, as Lee was inconsolable and Neji refused to leave his room for days. The Hyuuga didn't even attend her burial._

(ix.)

"Tenten!" Gai ecstatically greeted as he bounced his way to his team. "We have finally arrived!"

No answer came from the girl, but Lee screamed in delight, jumping as if he were a young kid and not a full-fledged Jounin. Neji was still staring at the marker silently.

"Let me tell you about my mission today, little flower. Your sensei just defeated fifty enemy nins using sheer will and the power of youth!" His teeth ping brilliantly. Lee raised his hand eagerly.

"Gai-sensei! Tenten-chan! I completed my three-day mission in just one day!"

Gai-sensei gasped dramatically and gave Lee a thumbs up.

"Brilliant, my boy! You truly are a warrior of youth! Such fiery spirit you have! It is almost blinding!"

The two were then engaged in another youthful hug fest, with the sparkles and the dramatic sunset as their backdrop. Neji kept silent, gaze firmly locked on the marker, as if he was transfixed. Then, slowly, he lifted a hand up and traced the kanji on the marker, wishing that he was touching Tenten instead of this cold rock that had her name.

(x.)

The next day, as Lee was off for another run around the village, he spotted Neji heading his way toward Tenten's apartment, his white robes swishing as he walked. An elderly neighbor of Tenten's saw the Hyuuga as well, and he shook his bald head sympathetically.

"Neji-kun's gone to see her again," said the man to Lee, who sighed softly.

"Yes sir. It seems that my prodigious friend has not accepted Tenten-chan's death yet," Lee said sadly, before he smiled. "But Gai-sensei and I will make sure to be here for Neji-kun, until he finally lets go of her."

The old man nodded in understanding and decided to keep Lee company until Hyuuga Neji comes down from Tenten's apartment, demanding to know where his teammate was.

And everything starts back at one. A never-ending loop.

* * *

-shakes head- Me and angst don't get along, it seems.


	3. Chapter 3

For **Mari** because I made her cry. And for **PewPew** because she gave me a tight hug. Around the neck. And it is so youthful I'm literally choking! Gwah! Oh, and thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/faved/followed.

**WARNING:** Just your average high school fic featuring tsundere(!) Tenten and stalker(!) Neji. Also, this is rated T for language and the mention of a gun.

* * *

**..**

**Like A Boss**

**..**

* * *

"Holy shit! It's the Penis Puncher!"

Tenten's left eye twitched at her newest title; nonetheless, she walked the halls like a boss, now that it was steer cleared of people. She inwardly smirked as every descendant of Adam stood straight at her presence, their breaths held as she passed.

Only once she was inside the classroom did every male in the hallway heaved a sigh of relief and then moved on with whatever they were doing prior to Tenten's arrival.

Unlike the boys, however, the girls swarmed around the young brunette.

"Looking cool as always, Tenten!" One blonde praised smilingly. "And I heard you kicked Zaku's ass yesterday! Thank you so much!"

Tenten smiled smugly. "Yeah, that guy's never going to harass the Gardening Club ever again, Ino. Unless of course, he's a dumbass."

Ino opened her mouth to reply, but was instantly interrupted by her pink-haired friend, who let out an unladylike snort.

"Tenten, Zaku _is_ an idiot," the pink-haired girl stressed. "So I wouldn't be surprised if he wants his butt kicked all over again."

The other girls around Tenten voiced out their agreement, followed by a series of giggles about how men truly are idiots. Tenten only shook her head in amusement and then flexed her arm confidently.

"Well, whatever. I'd still be here to accept that challenge if he does, Sakura."

More giggling from the girls ensued, only to be shushed by their homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi, who was for once in his life on time. All students' eyes widened at this once in a lifetime miracle.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're not late!" A blond student gasped and dramatically pointed a finger at his teacher. "Who are you and where is our sensei, you fraud!"

His classmates nodded along. The "fraud" laughed at the blond's antics.

"You are quite the joker, aren't you, Naruto?" He commented cheerily, eyes turning into a pair of crescents. "I thought you'd all be happy to see me this fine morning?"

All he received were a few grumbling and snorting. He feigned a hurt look, as he raised his hand to quiet down the ruckus.

"But I'm actually early for a reason," Kakashi continued, and he lazily gestured toward the door. "Everyone. I want you to meet your new classmate, Hyuuga Neji."

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

She had been careless.

Admittedly, having won all of her matches made her too arrogant, and now she had no one but herself to blame for her compliance.

The day started normally enough. She went to school, listened to her teachers and diligently took notes, chatted with her good friends, attended a council meeting, and finally, kicked the ass of another guy who was foolish enough to challenge her.

What was different on that day, however, was Hyuuga Neji casually leaning against the wall as he eyed her warily.

Tenten didn't really notice him there during her fight, but he did make his presence known with a cough just as Tenten landed a swift kick against her opponent that effectively knocked him out.

Then, the Hyuuga made some sarcastic remark about girls and fighting and how these two should never correlate with one another. Tenten quickly responded with a "shut up or I'll make you" threat. He countered with a raised brow, as if to challenge her. Tenten cracked her knuckles in reply.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked, his back still against the wall. "You just finished your fight, have you not? Perhaps, you should rest first."

It was a sound suggestion, but by then, Tenten's rationale had been replaced by her deep anger against his very misogynistic comment. She charged at him at full speed, only to be easily dodged by Neji, much to her growing ire.

"I propose a bet," he said, dodging a kick. "Winner gets to boss around the loser for a whole week."

Tenten's answer was a snarl and she aimed a punch on his shoulders. Luckily for her, she made contact, and she smirked when she heard Neji grunt in pain.

"Alright," she replied haughtily. "You better not back out from this, Hyuuga!"

She landed another punch on his person and expected that he would suddenly chicken out of the bet. To her immense surprise, he gave her an arrogant smirk, his lavender eyes suddenly turning sharp and feral.

Tenten felt a shiver run down her spine and quickly dismissed it.

"Oh, don't worry," Neji said. "I won't."

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

She badly wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off of his stupid face.

"Now, don't look at me like that. After all, I didn't force you to accept that bet, did I?"

She scowled.

"I even advised that you rest first," smirk still intact, he continued. "And stop pulling your skirt. It's not going to magically turn into a pair of pants, no matter how much you want it to."

Stubbornly, she pulled once more and yelled a curse when the damn clothing refused to cover at least until her knees. She growled at Neji when he sarcastically told her that cursing wouldn't work either.

"You Grade A jerk!" Tenten hissed angrily. "Why the hell did you force me to wear this… THIS! Where did you even get this?!"

She gestured at her whole outfit of the day.

Gone were her dark-colored T-shirt and pair of loose cargo pants ensemble. Instead, she wore a light blue, short sleeved blouse that clung to her figure tightly. It was paired with a white skirt that ended mid-thigh, showing off her finely toned legs.

And to top it all, Neji also banned her from wearing her dirty sneaker, so Tenten had no choice but to use the doll shoes he had provided her.

In short, Tenten felt totally exposed in her new apparel, but she'd be damned if she gave Neji the satisfaction of knowing that. So she held her nose high and salvaged what was left of her dignity by pulling her skirt once more.

"You agreed to the dare, so why not?" Neji replied casually. "And those are my cousin's clothes, remember?"

Ah yes, his cousin, Hyuuga Hinata. Yes, yes, Tenten remembered her. She was a quiet, stuttering little sweetheart who couldn't meet Tenten's eyes without blushing beet red that Tenten had to wonder just how she was related to the he-devil that was Hyuuga Neji.

Maybe Neji was adopted? Or maybe, Hinata was. Either way, Tenten could never see the resemblance between the two, personality-wise.

"Shut up and don't be such a wise guy," Tenten grumbled before hissing at another guy who had the audacity to ogle her.

"Hn."

"And quit that monosyllabic caveman language of yours! It's irritating!"

He gave her that infuriating smirk again. Her hand twitched, wanting nothing more than to strangle him until he begged for mercy.

They finally reached their classroom, just as Tenten glared at the thirteenth boy who shamelessly stared and drooled as she passed. Neji casually opened the door for her like a gentleman, making her gape at him before looking away with a harrumph.

Tenten barely made it to her own seat when her female classmates all squealed and flocked around her like bees to honey. Their eyes sparkled in awe and delight as they eyed their champion, their praises filling Tenten's ears.

"Tenten! Oh my God! You look so cute!" Sakura squealed, stars in her eyes. Beside the pink-haired girl, Ino nodded approvingly.

"Blue is totally your color!"

The other girls also had similar thoughts.

"Oh my gosh! Tenten, your shoes are so adorbs!"

"Kyaah! I know! And look at those divine legs! Rawr girl! You've been hiding from us, haven't you?"

The ladies continued gushing about Tenten's new wardrobe, while the guys stared silently, their jaws hanging at the sight. Tenten blushed faintly as the girls continued raving and tried her best to calm the girls down.

Unbeknownst to Tenten, Hyuuga Neji smiled softly as he watched her flushed cheeks.

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

The next day, Neji did not come to Tenten's house with his younger cousin to dress the brunette up.

Upon learning the real reason for Tenten's new look, Sakura and Ino wasted no time in begging Neji to give them the license to dress Tenten up.

Naturally, the Hyuuga acquiesced, much to Tenten's chagrin.

"I don't even know why they love giving me makeovers," Tenten once complained to an amused Neji on her fourth day of the dare.

By this time, although Tenten and Neji weren't exactly what one would call the best of friends, they at least held mutual respect for the other. In fact, they had days where they could even have a civil conversation, until of course Neji said something that would completely rile up Tenten. Then the whole cat and mouse fight would ensue.

"I mean," Tenten continued moping, "it's not like I even look great in these clothes!"

She consciously rubbed her bare shoulders, completely missing Neji's frown.

"Why do you think you don't look good in them?"

Tenten stared at him incredulously at his casual inquiry.

"Because these clothes are too pretty for someone as plain-looking as me."

She would have added a "duh" in her sentence, but Neji stopped abruptly, causing Tenten to halt as well. She gave him a questioning tilt of her head when he was merely looking at her silently. When Tenten was just about to ask him what the matter was, he spoke.

"You don't look plain at all, Tenten."

Then, he moved, as if he never said anything and left Tenten, who was frozen on the spot with her mouth wide open.

When he was a few feet away, Tenten mumbled to herself. "What the hell was that all about?"

She didn't acknowledge that her cheeks were warm and her heart just beat a little bit faster.

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

And just like that, the days rolled by without any more particular incidents, save for the occasional banter between Neji and Tenten.

It was a Sunday, and Tenten did what she always does during Sundays – grocery shopping for the family.

She did not know what exactly happened, however. One moment, she was just merrily on her way home, toting her purchased goods, and the next, she was cornered in a narrow alleyway, with a bunch of shady-looking men blocking her exit.

Tenten hummed softly, brown eyes quietly assessing every man in front of her. Then, she zeroed in on someone and let out a tired sigh.

"Zaku," she greeted exasperatedly before groaning. "God! Sakura was right. You _are_ an idiot!"

The addressed black-haired thug, seemingly the leader of the band, bristled at the insult before he sneered at the girl.

"Big words for someone who's about to get beaten up."

His cronies laughed along with him, eyeing Tenten as if she were an easy prey. Said girl dropped her bags and cracked her knuckles.

"Bring it, loser!"

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

He had a freaking gun.

Tenten managed to knock out his five henchmen and would have delivered a final blow at Zaku, but the man suddenly whipped out a gun and successfully halted Tenten in her place.

"Don't you fucking move!" Zaku threatened hysterically. "Don't you dare move, you fucking monster!"

Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"Kind of ironic, don't you think? I'm not the one with a gun and yet I'm the monster."

She took a step forward, her hands up in the air in surrender. Zaku quickly raised the gun before Tenten could take another step.

"I said don't move! Or I'll fucking shoot you! I swear I will!"

Tenten took a deep breath, gaze never wavering.

"No, you won't," she said surely, noting Zaku's quivering form. Said man only scoffed.

"You think I'm scared to shoot you?!" he roared. "You think I'm a pussy?! A fucking pushover?! Well, I've got news for you, bitch!"

He sneered at Tenten.

"I've always wanted to see you bleed!" He grinned maniacally. "To see you writhe in pain and beg for mercy!"

He was laughing now, which was not going well for Tenten. Pretty soon, he was going to pull that trigger off, unless she did something to stall him or stop him.

So without wasting time, Tenten gambled and moved swiftly to try and disarm him. Zaku seemed to have noticed her plan though because he raised the gun and aimed at her person.

Tenten's eyes widened.

As if in slow motion, she watched as Zaku's pointing finger pushed to fire the gun's trigger. She braced herself, hoping to evade the shot or at least not to get any of her vital organs hit.

There was a scream of pain.

But it didn't come from the brunette.

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

"I don't even know how you did it," Tenten started, watching as Zaku was wheeled away to the ambulance. "But wow. I am totally impressed."

Neji just smirked arrogantly.

"But did you have to break his arm? Speaking of, is your hand okay? It looks pretty red." She paused when another thought hit her. "Oh, and where the hell did you come from anyway?!"

The Hyuuga raised a brow at the onslaught of questions; nevertheless, he answered.

"He deserved it and I'm fine," Neji answered stonily. "As for your last question, I've been here the whole time, watching you."

Okay, that… that was extremely creepy. Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"You've been watching this entire time?! What the hell? Why didn't you help me earlier, you jerk?!"

Neji shrugged casually.

"You handled it pretty well. I don't think you would have appreciated it if I helped you with the small fries."

Tenten frowned. The jerk had a point. But then Neji was giving her that look which had her spine tingling.

"Besides," the Hyuuga continued. "I definitely enjoyed the view."

He gazed meaningfully at her short skirt. Tenten gasped in righteous indignation, but Neji wasn't exactly done yet.

"You look good in stripes."

The comment made Tenten blink in confusion.

She stared at her outfit – a plain pink baby tee and denim skirt – and wondered just what Neji was talking about. She certainly wasn't wearing any stripes, as far as her eye could see. So her mind whirled as she pondered on this for a while.

Then, realization hit her like a ton of bricks, and she unconsciously pulled her skirt down. She flushed angrily.

"Hyuuga Neji," she hissed. "You pervert!"

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

"Holy shit! It's the Lady Boss!"

Tenten blinked before she nodded approvingly at her newest title. As always, she walked the halls like a boss, now that it was steer cleared of people. She inwardly smirked as every descendant of Adam stood straight at her presence, their breaths held as she passed.

However, just as she was about to arrive to her classroom, the boys stood even straighter, making her wonder what just happened. She didn't have to wait long for the answer though because Hyuuga Neji was suddenly by her side, the ever-confident smirk on his lips.

She gave him a smile.

"Hello, Neji," she greeted, and then her hand was unconsciously reaching his injured one. "How's your hand? Does it still hurt or…?"

She trailed off when Neji placed his uninjured hand above hers.

"I'm fine, Tenten," he reassured before his lavender eyes sparkled. "Thank you for worrying."

Instantly, the blush was back.

"I-It's not like I'm worried o-or something! Idiot!"

"And I definitely approve your new outfit."

Oh yes, the blush was back. And it brought along a swarm of butterflies and bees and wasps that all decided to party inside Tenten's stomach, making it churn and tumble until she felt sick and giddy at the same time.

"I-It's not like I dressed up for you o-or anything! Idiot!"

Neji smirked and Tenten squashed that very tiny part of her mind that squealed because Neji looked so damn hot when he does that, _OMFG_! And when Neji held her hand and opened the door for her, Tenten heaved a sigh.

Just like with their first match, she was fighting a losing battle, it seemed. Not that she wasn't thrilled by it though.

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

(1) Stripes. I hope everyone got that.

(2) Was watching episode "Deploy! Team Tenten" again, and I can't help but notice how the animators keep focusing on Tenten's yummy ass. Mayhaps it's just me, but then again, in that "Neji Gaiden" episode, they featured DAT ASS too. Hmmm... I need to meditate on that. On a side note, **Third Eye Trouble** is now 50% complete with a total word count of 3203 and will be updated this Sunday.

Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Madz:** I know I promised a superhero one shot for you, but this thing kept bugging me until I had no choice but to write it. I hope you can forgive this fruit. :(

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.**  
**

**..**

**Legendary**

**..**

Once upon a time, she wanted to become Legendary.

Having grown up in an orphanage with twenty other children, Tenten yearned for recognition – to be known throughout the whole lands as one of, if not _the_, best kunoichi to ever live, like her idol Tsunade-hime.

So at the age of seven, she set foot in the Ninja Academy with a determined grin. She trained diligently, studied every book and scroll available in the school's library, and participated in the class lectures wholeheartedly.

And once they graduated, it was of no surprise that she held the title of "Best Kunoichi" in their class and was placed as second in the overall ratings, with the precocious Hyuuga Neji claiming first.

As expected, all of her classmates looked up to her, and all of her teachers adored her. It was clear to her that she was on the right track, but it wasn't enough to be known as Legendary. Not yet.

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

At age twelve, she met up with her newest team and was a little disheartened.

Hyuuga Neji was too quiet and too arrogant, only giving her a glare when she cheerfully greeted him. Rock Lee, on the other hand, was the total opposite. He was too energetic and too enthusiastic about everything that Tenten had to wonder if the kid's diet only consisted of sugar and more sugar.

But the biggest oddball on her team had to be their Jonin instructor.

Maito Gai was, for the lack of a better term, insane. He spoke in loud proclamations of the Springtime of Youth, advised his newest genin to wear spandex to improve themselves, and had the ability to cry a river and summon a sunset at six in the morning with just a snap of his fingers.

And to make things worse, Lee simply adored the man and absorbed whatever Gai-sensei spoke with a loud, "Yosh!"

Of course, Tenten was dismayed, but she immediately brightened up when Gai-sensei told her a few information regarding Tsunade-hime. The bun-haired girl quickly emulated her idol's way of life, but these all ended in catastrophic disaster of epic proportions.

However, Gai-sensei revived her dampened spirits when he pointed out that Tenten was absolutely talented when it came to the summoning technique. It was also Gai-sensei who gave her the idea of becoming a weapon's master, to which Tenten followed by heart.

And although it wasn't what she hoped for, Tenten knew she was going to be Legendary as a master of all weapons known to man.

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

At age thirteen, she lost her first match.

No matter how proficient she was with her weapon usage, her techniques proved useless against the wind user from Suna. As Neji would have stated, it was her fate to lose in that round, and it stung Tenten's pride to know that she was heavily outmatched.

So she sulked as she lay in the hospital bed, wincing slightly when she tried to straighten her back. She was also lonely and wished her teacher and Lee would at least come to visit.

But to her surprise, it was Hyuuga Neji who came to visit her that fine morning, just after the preliminary exams. He only stared at her with those special lavender eyes of his before casually asking if she was well enough for a spar.

"Good," was all he said when Tenten shared to him that she was going to be discharged today. He turned, just as quickly as he came, but made no move to leave. Then, "You fought well, Tenten."

He was gone in a flash, leaving his teammate to stare at the empty space where he stood seconds ago.

Tenten raised a brow, but she smiled nonetheless. She was not going to let this one measly defeat affect her, she decided – she was going to be Legendary, damn it!

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

At age fourteen, she took the Chuunin exams once more.

She was up against another wind user, this time from the Land of Grass. However, unlike before, Tenten had learned a thing or two from her past match, and within seven minutes, she was declared the victor while her opponent sported a broken leg and a deep gash on his shoulders.

At her victory, Gai-sensei and Lee let out a synchronous victory whoop, followed by an onslaught of teary hugs and loud proclamations of youthful glow. Neji, thank the gods, only gave her a smirk to congratulate her, his eyes gleaming in amusement as he watched Tenten try to swat the Dynamic Duo away from her with a mace.

The smirk immediately turned into a frown when Gai-sensei and Lee included him in the team's congratulatory group hug and Tenten laughed at his peculiar expression.

She laughed once again when they were promoted to Chuunin, because she getting closer to being Legendary now. She could feel it.

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

At age fifteen, Neji was promoted to Jonin.

Naturally, she was happy for her friend, although she did lose a bit of her self-esteem. She tried to convince herself that it was to be expected – Neji has always been the genius of the team, after all. Hell, he was the genius of the Hyuuga Clan!

His early rise to the ranks was merely the doing of fate, she rationalized.

And then, she suddenly stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide as saucers because _hello, she just went all Hyuuga Neji there for a second, what with all the fate speech, and it was just plain scary._

Lee quickly noticed Tenten's sudden pallor.

"Tenten-chan, are you well? You look a little pale, my youthful lotus."

Tenten blinked unsurely before giving Lee a sunny smile.

"It's nothing, Lee," she reassured and her smile widened some more. "But it looks like we're gonna have to train some more, huh?"

She chuckled when Lee excitedly jumped, his fist up in the air.

Indeed, she was going to try harder. She was aiming to be Legendary after all, and she'd be damned if she let Neji get to it first.

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

At age sixteen, the war broke out, and Tenten lost Neji.

His death was a heroic one – saving Naruto and Hinata from being skewered by sacrificing his own life – and Tenten honored his decision by holding back her tears. Crying will be done later, she vowed. For now, she had a war to win and a friend to avenge.

So she fought with every bit of her strength, with every ounce of her chakra, but it was just not enough. Madara was just too strong, too skilled, and too experienced. Without batting an eye, he plunged every ninja into a world of illusions – a world that was designed to satisfy every person's dreams and desires.

And like every ninja in the field, Tenten felt her consciousness slip. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't regaled with praises nor was she super famous, like her idol, Tsunade-hime.

She was just Tenten, but she was happy still.

For Gai-sensei and Lee were there, being their regular and "adult" selves. And Neji… Neji was there too, looking at the Dynamic Duo in exasperation, although there was a smirk on his face when Tenten laughed.

Because, really. Who wants to be Legendary, when you have your family anyway?

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

Feels. Feels everywhere.

My brother urged me to read the latest chapter of Naruto. And I'm sure that I'm not the only one who noticed this, but most of the illusions shown were very egocentric, except in the cases of Shikamaru, Tenten, and Gaara who all had "family" as a theme. Or in Tenten's case, a pseudo-family. Also, I have to ask… do Shikamaru and Temari have _the same_ illusion?


	5. Chapter 5

For **Madz**. Because she's never seen The Amazing Spiderman 2, and I'm like, hell yes I should spoil it for you because I'm FruitySmell. -sniffs- I'm such a good friend, Naruto's got nothing on me.

**Warning: **Contains SPOILERS for said movie. And ayuh, standard disclaimer applies.

**-OoO-**

**Movie Magic**

**-OoO-**

Hyuuga Neji was _this_ close to punching somebody, namely this loud buffoon sitting just one row in front of him.

All throughout the movie, that wide-eyed, bowl-haired, rash guard-wearing nimrod had done nothing but to overreact to every exciting scene in the movie. Which was a lot, mind you, considering that the movie was The Amazing Spiderman 2.

First, wide-eyed weirdo gushed about as Spiderman fought the bad guys and dodged the bullets a la Matrix style. Then, he obnoxiously squealed when Stan Lee made his cameo at Peter Parker's graduation day, which earned him a sharp whistle from the person sitting on his front.

By the look of things, it was heavily obvious that wide-eyed weirdo had watched the movie beforehand. He had a clear idea of what was going to happen next and even recited a few lines properly and flawlessly. His companion, a young brunette who was obviously miffed by wide-eyed weirdo's antics, punched him real hard when he blatantly announced that Harry Osborn was going to be double-crossed by a few men in the company.

Then, just as the climax neared, wide-eyed weirdo wholeheartedly announced that Gwen Stacy was going to die.

Neji, not an avid fan of the comic books, was flummoxed by such a revelation, as he was an avid shipper of Peter and Gwen, although secretly of course. This time, he hoped that wide-eyed weirdo made a wrong call for once. Because superheroes always save the ones they love, right?

So the Hyuuga watched with bated breath as Spiderman heroically dove to catch Gwen with his web. His lavender eyes never left the big screen as everything happened in slow motion – Gwen Stacy was falling, Peter Parker was desperate, his web looking like an outstretched hand to catch his lady love, and there were debris falling everywhere for dramatic effect.

The girl did die, however, and Neji felt his heart clench, the same way it did when Uncle Ben died. And it looked like someone shared Neji's grief. Wide-eyed weirdo was bawling now, while his companion was trying to shush him.

More scenes followed after – the heart-breaking funeral, days passing by in a blur with Peter Parker never moving on, and the audience were just clued through several lines that Spiderman had disappeared for almost half a year.

Peter was only able to pick up the shattered pieces of his heart when he finally had the courage to watch his deceased girlfriend's graduation speech about giving hope. And the movie ended with Spiderman finally returning, just in time to save a kid's life while kicking The Rhino's mechanical butt.

The lights flickered on and the ending credits rolled. People were now up and about, intending to leave the moviehouse, when wide-eyed weirdo bellowed out about the much-awaited after-credits extra.

Neji leaned back in his seat, his eyes scrutinizing the loud-mouthed idiot now that the lights were back on.

The idiot was quite tall and muscular, a stature Neji did not expect given the man's rather childish behavior. His eyebrows were huge, looking like two fat caterpillars resting on his forehead and making his eyes look round and fuller. His mouth was set in a large grin, his happiness clear by the way he was cheering in his seat.

His companion, on the other hand, exasperatedly slapped his arm, and Neji vaguely heard her murmur something about chaining the guy to his chair if he did not stop moving about.

She did not look intimidating enough, in Neji's humble opinion, to push through with the threat though, what with her cutesy odango hairstyle and soft amber eyes, but the wide-eyed weirdo heeded her warning and sat down like a good little boy… for about ten seconds.

Then he was back to his jubilant, loud self and continued his incessant yapping.

It was also then that Neji realized what was going on by carefully observing the two.

Obviously, they were on a date, and the wide-eyed weirdo thought he'd be able to impress the pretty girl if he proved knowledgeable about the movie.

Of course, his plan failed in the most epic way possible, but Neji had to salute the weirdo's dedication. And not only that, for a guy who wasn't really blessed aesthetically-speaking, it was a miracle that he was able to land a date with the pretty brunette, so another point goes to him.

It was like Beauty and the Beast, modern style, Neji thought.

Finally, after minutes of waiting, the extra appeared, and as Neji predicted, the wide-eyed weirdo excitedly jumped in his seat, fist pumping in the air.

"Yosh!" The weirdo belted out in delight. "That was truly a spectacular movie, was it not, my dear Tenten? I am simply filled with restless vigor as I watched Peter Parker become the shining hope for his people!"

His lady friend, Tenten, winced.

"Lee, quit it!" She hissed and made an effort to stop his ridiculous jumping. "Let's just go. The movie's done anyway."

She was just about to drag the weirdo, Lee, to the exit when two men blocked their way. Her eyes narrowed slightly, while Neji hung back to watch the scene.

"Oi, you screaming idiot!" One of the men snarled. "You been gettin' on my nerves for the last time!"

"Yeah!" The other supplied menacingly, before his beady eyes landed on Tenten and he grinned perversely. "So, we're takin' your girlfriend as compensation, twit!"

"We're gon' show you a good time, sweet cheeks. Now c'mere!"

Hooligan 1 made a grab for the girl, but in a second, Lee was lunging at him, all traces of his childishness gone. Tenten immediately rushed to his side, intent on stopping him from disfiguring the thug's face.

However, Hooligan 1's partner in crime, a rather bulky man who smelled like cigarette, managed to grab her shoulders and forcibly yanked her away from Lee. The bulky man then tried to land a punch on Tenten, as if to avenge his fallen friend, but in an instant Neji was behind him.

The Hyuuga expertly captured the bulky man in a fierce headlock, making said man splutter and blindly reach for Neji to retaliate.

But it was clear who the better fighter between the two was, and a few moments later, the bulky man passed out, just as Lee finished knocking out his own opponent. The two locked gazes, before Lee noticed the man Neji defeated. Lee quickly nodded his thanks to the Hyuuga, while the latter grunted.

A sigh was heard.

"Must this always happen when you watch a movie, Lee?"

**-OoO-**

…

**-OoO-**

Ten minutes later, Neji found himself sitting on a stiff chair inside the moviehouse's owner's office. He vaguely wondered why he was even here in this whole fiasco, only to come to the conclusion that someone up there must be having a blast by putting him in these kinds of situations.

He heard the owner, who introduced himself as Sarutobi Hiruzen, explain to the two thugs why it wasn't appropriate to press charges against Lee and Neji. After all, it was evident from the CCTV footage that they were the ones who started the fight, while Lee and Neji only fought for Tenten's safety.

The two thugs left soon after, grumbling curses on their way after sending both Lee and Neji dirty glares. Neji paid them no heed, however. He was far too focused on Tenten, who was nursing Lee's bruises while nagging nonstop at the beaming youth.

"Honestly, Lee!" Neji heard Tenten almost shriek. "Why don't you ever listen to me, you dolt?! Why do you have to be so damn loud and so hard-headed?!"

Surprising Neji, she turned so now she was facing him.

"I'm very, very sorry for dragging you into this," she spoke, her voice soft now that it was directed at Neji. "But I'm also thankful for the help. My brother couldn't have handled it all by himself."

Neji nodded firmly, whereas Lee yelled indignantly that, yes, he could handle those brutes even when he was alone because of his youth and besides, _it's not as if you can't handle yourself, dear Tenten! For you are also—_

Tenten just slapped Lee's cheek once and ordered him to sit still or else. Lee wisely behaved.

"Think nothing of it, Tenten-san," Neji reassured, before he tilted his head in question. "You two are siblings?"

Tenten nodded. Lee excitedly stood up with a flourish and draped an arm around Tenten's shoulders.

"We are more than that, my youthful friend!" was Lee's statement, followed by, "We are twins!"

"Fraternal twins," Tenten muttered softly. "But Lee's older than me by a couple of minutes and that's why he never listens to me."

Lee made another burst of words – something about how he does value his sister and her opinions, even if some of them weren't always so wise and youthful. Tenten slapped him once more.

"Ah, now aren't you two as lively as always," Hiruzen chuckled and raised a wrinkly old hand when Tenten immediately bowed down to apologize for her brother's behalf. "No need for that, Tenten-chan. Everything's all settled."

Tenten forced a smile.

"Still, I really need to control Lee or else something much worse could happen," she said. "We even dragged another person in this whole mess!"

"Oh yes," Hiruzen exclaimed, his focus now on Neji. "Thank you as well for helping out my grandchildren, Mister…?"

"Hyuuga Neji, sir," came the swift reply, although Neji was taken aback to know that Tenten and Lee were actually related to the old man.

"Neji," Hiruzen smiled. "Well, my boy, I thank you once again. I am indebted to you."

The Hyuuga quickly reassured the old man, only to be cut off as Lee suddenly let out a high-pitched squeak.

"Tenten!" He cried joyfully and bounded to where his sister stood. "X-Men: Days of Future Past will be showing next week! We have to watch it!"

Tenten paused to think about it but made the mistake of looking at her brother's puppy dog eyes. She raised her hands in defeat and sighed.

"Fine."

Lee whooped. Then he turned to Neji, eyes wide as saucers and smile as blinding as headlights.

"You must come with us, Neji-san! For I have the oddest suspicion that you are a fan of superheroes and would love to see mutants fighting off the sentinels with their wit and their powers, just so they can survive!"

Neji was actually planning on watching the movie – he was an X-Men fan although he wasn't the type to readily admit it. Because the first, and definitely the last, time that he did, his younger cousin Hanabi had laughed and called him a buck-toothed, oily-faced nerd who had nothing better to do. Never again, was Neji's resolute decision.

So he opened his mouth to decline the offer politely, when Hiruzen piped in.

"Brilliant idea, Lee!" praised the old man. "Neji, for helping my grandchildren, I'm giving you free access to watch any movie you want in my humble establishment. Any time you want, as well."

The Hyuuga blinked. Now how could anyone refuse an offer like that?

He immediately took Hiruzen's kind offer and gave his thanks. The old man merely nodded with a smile, while Lee was off to check out more movie posters and whatnot.

A voice behind Neji whispered. "You don't have to join us if you don't want to."

When the Hyuuga turned, he found himself facing Tenten's soft brown eyes.

"My brother is..." she continued, "an embarrassing companion in the movies, after all."

Neji grunted and called for Lee's attention. When the excited boy reached Neji's side, the Hyuuga wordlessly slapped something on Lee's palm. Tenten's brother, miraculously, stilled.

"Wha-? How did you?" Tenten gasped as she watched Lee behave, his entire concentration now centered on a piece of bubble wrap that Neji had given him. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Neji smirked. "As you can see, I have a lot of tricks in my sleeves, Tenten-san. Your brother will not be an annoyance, I assure you."

To his immense satisfaction, Tenten laughed.

"Just Tenten, please," she said with a smile. "And you have got to teach me your ways, oh wise Jedi master."

"Very well, my young padawan," he was gratified to hear her laugh fully. "It's not going to be easy, but I think you will pull through."

"I am honored, esteemed Jedi master," she gave a mocking bow. "So when are we watching?"

"Monday?"

"Sounds good. I'll buy the snacks and you'll handle Lee?"

"No problem."

They shook on it.

Tenten grinned, Neji smirked, and Hiruzen watched the two with a knowing smile. Meanwhile, Lee was still preoccupied with the bubble wrap, his thick brows scrunching as he popped each bubble seriously.

**-OoO-**

…

**-OoO-**

This site should have a translator or something. That way, I can read the NejiTen fanfics that were written in different languages. Also, my cologne smells like bubblegum, and my officemates claim that I smell good enough to chew. SO CALL ME CHEWYSMELL!

-coughs-

Reviews please?


	6. Chapter 6

For my "height sister", **PurplePrincess **(I'm calling you Cess from now on because your name is too long, LOL), who wanted a one shot featuring ice cream. She also boldly declared that even if Kishimoto killed off Neji, "HIS DEATH WILL NEVER DO US APART!"

**Warning: **LEMON…. Flavored ice cream. And language. Also, standard disclaimer applies.

**-OoO-**

**I Scream for Ice Cream**

**-OoO-**

"Sis! You gotta help me! Pleeeeeaaaase!"

Never in her life had she seen a more pathetic display of pleading, Sarutobi Tenten thought with a frown, as she watched her brother prostate before her, his knees and hands on the ground and his face almost touching said cold concrete.

"Konohamaru," Tenten said sternly, ready to berate the younger Sarutobi who whimpered. "Really! You're overreacting!"

Konohamaru sniffed and wiped the snot dripping from his nose with his sleeves before shaking his head vigorously.

"No, sis! You just don't understand!" He bemoaned dramatically. "This isn't just some silly date. It's THE date! With Hyuuga Hanabi!"

With a brow raised, Tenten tried to make sense of her brother's ramblings and came out with nothing. She sighed.

"Konohamaru—" she said, in that tone older siblings used whenever the younger ones thought and did something stupid and rash. She would have continued – really, she would have – but Konohamaru suddenly looked up and gave her the most pathetic-yet-also-adorable puppy dog eyes she had ever seen.

Her brother's brown eyes were wide a d glazed with unshed tears, his brows scrunching. His cheeks were red and puffy from his intense sobbing, and his lips were pouting and quivering, as if he was about to cry once more. Then he sniffled, his eyes locked on his sister's, and Tenten knew she was defeated.

Sure, she'd beat up her conscience later on, and maybe she should brace herself for an 80% chance of failure with Konohamaru's "THE DATE", but she was going to help him no matter what. She was his older sister, after all.

So with an exasperated sigh, she crossed her arms and stared balefully at her weeping little brother.

"Well?" She started. "What do you want me to do, you little bugger?"

The return reaction was instantaneous.

Konohamaru had jumped on his feet and smiled the biggest smile Tenten had ever seen. Naturally, the older girl was shocked because _wasn't he being mopey just a few seconds ago?_ She immediately wondered how on earth did her brother change moods as quick as lightning.

Was Konohamaru bipolar, by any chance?

Troubled with the thought, she carefully assessed her brother, who was now talking a mile per minute about his planned date and _whoa_ was he really detailed that by the end of his spiel, Tenten was visibly twitching.

"You!" She hissed violently. "You had this planned all along, didn't you."

She didn't pose it as a question – it was too obvious that Konohamaru had staged his little drama so she would pity him. And pity him she did that she didn't even realize that she was being played and controlled, like a puppet dancing to the tune of the puppet master.

Konohamaru didn't even have the decency to look apologetic. Instead, he gave her an impish smile, hands crossed on the back of his head.

"Took you long enough, sis!" He said energetically, before wagging his finger to chastise her. "And here I thought you were one smart cookie."

"I am so going to _clobber_ you—"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand carelessly. "But anyway, back to the topic on hand! I invited Hanabi to the Purple Palace for some ice cream, coz she likes that stuff!"

Purple Palace was a homely café where Tenten worked at, so the older Sarutobi understood why Konohamaru chose the place. Plus, everything in the menu was affordable, and Hanabi will definitely love their Supreme Chocolate Rocky Marshmallow Sundae.

"I see," Tenten nodded in understanding. "But Konohamaru, just so you know, my employee discount's not going to work for you, even if you are my brother and you know the owner of the place."

Konohamaru didn't look concerned.

"Got it all covered!" He fished for something in his pocket and showed it proudly. "I got coupons for free ice cream!"

"Wait, are those my—"

"But that's not the only reason I want you there, sis." Seriousness coated his tone, and when Tenten raised a tentative brow, he said, "Hanabi's dad is really strict, and he only approved the date if someone will serve as her escort."

He took a deep breath.

"Hanabi's cousin, Neji, will be there, and he'll be watching my every move," Konohamaru fidgeted slightly. "So I… I was kinda hoping you to be there. For moral support and stuff, you know?"

Tenten's eyes softened. She felt her heart melt at Konohamaru's words, and she was close to giving her little brother a big-sister-affectionate hug technique.

"And you know… maybe you could distract him with your boobs too? I think that will work."

And poof! Her heart quickly turned into a lump of ice. Now she was close to giving her little brother a good beating, older sister style.

"Konohamaru," she warned. Said boy quickly straightened.

"Yeah, I'll shut up now."

"Good." A pause. "And did you just steal my ice cream coupons?"

The tiny bead of sweat forming and rolling down from her brother's temple was more than enough answer. Tenten cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"I'm giving you five seconds to run, you little imp."

At the count of one, Konohamaru was already gone.

**-OoO-**

…

**-OoO-**

At a respectable distance, Tenten observed her brother and his date.

So far, everything was going swimmingly well. Konohamaru and Hanabi arrived just in time for Tenten's shift to end, both wearing corny grins that clearly spoke their attraction for the other. Like a gentleman, Konohamaru offered a seat for Hanabi to which the girl giddily accepted, before taking his own seat.

The two then proceeded to chat about something that must have been funny – Hanabi was giggling demurely while Konohamaru was grinning boyishly, after all. It was also at this moment that Tenten finally noticed Hyuuga Hanabi's escort, who was her very own cousin, Neji.

Konohamaru's earlier words were quickly recalled in her mind. _Hanabi's cousin is really serious and really quiet. He can also be a real dick who looks like he has a huge stick lodged deeply inside his royal ass._

A quick survey on his person, and Tenten concluded that her brother was 100% right.

It was undeniable that Hyuuga Neji was handsome – dreamy lavender eyes that reminded Tenten of fresh lilacs, an aristocratic and sharp nose, and a perfectly chiselled jaw that severely upped his manly features.

He was also tall, roughly around 170 cm if Tenten's calculations were right. But before she could guess his height exactly, Neji had taken the table that was right beside the young couple. And he was glaring at Tenten's brother, causing the boy to lose focus on his conversation with Hanabi.

There was the real dick, stick up his royal ass attitude that Konohamaru was talking about, Tenten mused. What a shame that all his good looks were wasted on such an ice block.

Stealthily, Tenten neared the budding couple and their entourage, just in case Konohamaru might need her assistance. She sat a few tables away, but she made sure that she could at least hear tiny bits of their conversation. And what great timing! –she cheered mentally- Hanabi just excused herself to go freshen up, leaving her suitor and her overprotective cousin/escort by themselves.

'_Now what are you going to do, Konohamaru?'_ Tenten wondered. She made eye contact with the shift's cashier, a rotund boy who went by the name of Akimichi Chouji, and signalled her order. Good guy Chouji was gone with a nod.

A polite cough was heard from Neji all of a sudden, and Tenten could have sworn that she heard Konohamaru's gulp of terror.

"O-okay, bro. Chill!" Konohamaru stuttered, his two hands up in surrender.

At her table, Tenten sighed. So far, her brother wasn't doing well with regard to handling Neji, but surely he'd find the right track. He was a smart kid, after all, he'll definitely find a way.

"I'm clean!"

Tenten abruptly turned to stare incredulously at her brother. Goddamnit Konohamaru, she wanted to scream, you just made it sound like you have STDs or something! And judging by the way Neji's brows raised, he must have had the same thoughts too.

"I-I mean… I don't have STDs or anything like that! Really!"

Neji's brows disappeared from his hairline, and Tenten groaned in her seat, hands covering her face in mortification. Chouji was just in time to hear Konohamaru's outburst.

"First date?" He asked sympathetically, and then carefully placed the tray with Tenten's orders on the table.

"Yep, and if I don't help right now, this will also be his last," Tenten said. She heard Chouji chuckle, thanked him for delivering her order, and then took one deep breath.

It was show time.

She gingerly brought the tray to her brother's and Neji's tables, and heard the latter say, "I was not insinuating anything of that sort, Sarutobi-san."

His deep voice suited him, she thought absently before shaking her head.

She was a woman on a mission right, darn it! She could not afford to be distracted, she internally screamed, because she had an idiot brother to save!

With that resolution in mind, she sauntered to the boys' tables, skilfully dodging anyone and anything with a swish of her hips and some fancy footwork. When she arrived, she made sure she was standing in between the two tables, effectively cutting off whatever Konohamaru was saying (the poor boy was reduced to stutters, though).

She expertly served the treats with practiced grace, never forgetting her standard "Here's your order. I hope you enjoy" line. And like a true waitress, she beamed at the scowling Neji.

Tenten vaguely heard her brother sigh in relief. But Hyuuga Neji remained immovable, and by the way his eyes were gazing at his vanilla sundae, it looked like Tenten's charm failed to work.

"I didn't order anything," said Neji, crossing his arms. "I am not a fan of sweets."

Tenten refrained from rolling her eyes; instead, she pitied the man before her. What kind of person doesn't like ice cream anyway? Is that person even considered human?

"It's already been paid for, sir," she explained. _'With my free coupon!'_ Her mind added viciously.

Neji nodded but he continued to stare at his frozen treat dubiously. It was also by this time that Hanabi returned from her trip to the ladies' room. One look at the Supreme Chocolate Rocky Marshmallow Sundae had her squealing in delight, and she instantly hugged her date who turned into different shades of red, much to Tenten's amusement.

Konohamaru looked like he was in heaven. Neji looked like he was going to be the one to send off Konohamaru to heaven. Tenten decided it was time to up her charm and commence part 2 of her "Rescue Little Brother and Distract Pretty Boy" mission.

"You know, you really should take a chill pill," Tenten remarked dryly, taking a seat on the vacant chair that was facing Neji. "I'm sure these two aren't going to do something drastic."

Hanabi piped in swiftly. "She's right, Neji-nii! So listen to the nice waitress. She knows what's up!"

"The name's Tenten, by the way, seeing as my dear brother's not planning on introducing me any time soon."

"Really?! Konohamaru, you never told me you have a really cool sister!"

Tenten shrugged. "Not surprising. My brother can be quite a forgetful person. I mean, there was one time—"

"Sis!" Konohamaru hissed, his shoulders slumping when he heard Hanabi chuckle. Tenten blinked her eyes innocently.

However, before she could tease him so, Neji once more cleared his throat, earning him everyone's attention. His pearly gaze then made eye-to-eye contact with Tenten's amber orbs.

"Tenten-san," he started, "I would appreciate it if you would not stick your nose on someone else's business. Especially mine. I have been tasked to look after my younger cousin by my uncle and I take this job very seriously. Please step aside or I will make you."

He finished his little speech by giving her a challenging glare. But instead of hightailing away from him, as he expected, Tenten leaned in, her eyes narrowing.

"That," she said in shock, "has got to be the longest line I have ever heard from you."

Neji glared at the snickering couple, before he grunted.

"But it's probably because you haven't eaten your ice cream yet!" Tenten continued, almost in contemplation. "I promise it's not very sweet. Scout's honor!"

Another grunt. "I can be quite talkative, Tenten-san," Neji ignored the unladylike snort from Hanabi. "You just do not know me much, that is all."

"Well, lucky me!" Tenten grinned, resting her head on her hands. "We'll be here for quite some time, won't we? Let's chat, Neji-san."

She dug with gusto in her own lemon-flavored ice cream, before gesturing meaningfully at Neji's untouched dessert. The Hyuuga hesitated for just a moment, released a sigh, and then took a spoonful of his sundae. The creamy taste exploded in his tongue, and Neji's eyes widened by a mere fraction.

Indeed, the girl spoke the truth. It really wasn't that sweet. But by gods, it was the tastiest treat he has ever had and he couldn't resist taking another bite. And then another one. And another one some more!

"So, Neji-san," Tenten giggled slightly when the Hyuuga continued eating his sundae. "Where do you attend school? I've never seen you at Leaf High."

Neji had the decency to swallow and wipe the corners of his mouth with a tissue paper.

"I'm a fresh graduate, Tenten-san," he replied. "I just started working at the Hyuuga Corp three months ago."

"Eh? No way!" Her tone was flabbergasted. "You look so young."

"So I've been told," he smirked cockily. "And you're one to talk, Tenten-san. You look even younger than your brother, if I may say so."

Tenten reddened slightly. "It's probably because of the height," she mumbled. "Konohamaru's taller than me, actually."

"Ah," another spoonful of ice cream, "you are a senior, correct?"

"Yup! After that, I'm planning on becoming an engineer. Or an architect!" She gasped excitedly. "Or a History major! What do you think?"

"That's a lot to choose from," was his amused remark.

"Well, I can't help it. I'm just so interested in a lot of things and –"

Neither of them noticed how time flew. Through a few exchanges of words and spoonful of ice cream, Neji and Tenten were able to bond, even sharing a laugh or two once in a while. Their little chat, however, had to be cut short when Neji's phone rang.

Apparently, Neji's uncle expected that both Neji and Hanabi had to be home before eight in the evening for dinner. So with a sigh that sounded reluctant, Neji excused himself from Tenten and called Hanabi's name once. The younger Hyuuga quickly understood, squeezed her date's hand, and followed her cousin to the door.

When the Hyuuga cousins were finally out of sight, Konohamaru released a tired sigh.

"I was just kidding, you know?" He said so suddenly. Perplexed, Tenten turned to her brother who was grimacing.

"What are you talking about, Konohamaru?"

The younger Sarutobi groaned. He was aware of how his sister and Hanabi's cousin instantly clicked just by talking. He was thankful for his sister's divine intervention, of course, but he couldn't also help but be slightly overprotective, especially when Neji boldly asked Tenten for her number.

And damn it, along the course of their conversation, Konohamaru was sure that his sister and Neji had forgone using honorifics, seemingly showing how comfortable they were with one another! It was alarming! And he suddenly understood how Neji must have felt when he heard his cousin was off on a date with a guy...

Another sigh escaped his lips.

"About you distracting him with your boobs."

**-OoO-**

…

**-OoO-**

"No," was Neji's cold response, followed by, "Tenten and I have decided that we will still be chaperoning both you and Konohamaru for your next date."

He ignored his cousin's hateful glare.

"But we will keep our distance, I assure you."

"Good enough for me," Hanabi accepted begrudgingly, before a grin split her mouth. "Your eyes were glued on her chest the whole time. I noticed, so don't deny it. And ooohhh! I am so telling father!"

"Hn," he took an easy right turn. "Do that and I will tell everyone that it was you who lit up Uncle Haru's toupee because you thought it was ugly."

"…"

"…"

"You are evil, do you know that?"

Neji's answer was a triumphant smirk.

**-OoO-**

…

**-OoO-**

AND DONE! I hope you like it, Cess. Anyway, please don't forget to review, you guys. Oh, and if it's not much of a problem, can someone recommend me a story please? I'm running out of stories to read. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning:** This is my take on the Hyuuga family without the Cursed Seal and Main/Branch family hullabaloo. So expect OOC. Also, pretend that Neji's 14, Hinata's 12, and Hanabi's 11.

* * *

**Hyuuga Puberty  
**

* * *

_When a Hyuuga reaches that prime age we all call puberty…_

* * *

It all started during dinner.

Hyuuga Hiashi, the obstinate patriarch of the Hyuuga family, sat at the head of the dining table like a proud eagle watching over his fledglings.

Hyuuga Hinata – Hiashi's eldest daughter and perhaps the shyest Hyuuga to ever walk on Earth – sat primly to the man's right. With her pale skin and dark violet hair, Hinata was the exact copy of her mother, Hyuuga Hina, who unfortunately passed away when the girl was only seven years of age. Hyuuga Hanabi – the youngest of Hiashi's daughters – claimed the seat to his left. Unlike Hinata, Hanabi was the spitting image of her father, and it showed by the way the younger girl handled herself in every occasion.

Lastly, Hyuuga Neji sat beside Hinata and was silently eating his dinner like a fine gentleman. Although Neji was technically Hiashi's nephew, he was adopted by the man years back, when he became an orphan due to deplorable circumstances.

For a moment, everything was well and right in the family as they all shared their meal in holy silence. That was, of course, until Hiashi decided to open a small conversation with the rest of the members, just as Hinata passed him another serving of rice.

"Neji," he called out, and the addressee instantly looked up. "I found some of your textbooks scattered all around the living room table, nephew. Please clean them up before going to bed."

Obediently, Neji nodded. "Of course, uncle. I apologize for the mess."

"N-Neji-niisan is very s-studious," Hinata stammered her praise and offered a shy smile at her cousin. "B-but you should r-really take it easy, niisan. I-It's summer, after all."

Neji nodded once more, but Hanabi, who was much more outspoken than her elder sister, rolled her lavender-tinted eyes and scoffed.

"Neji-niisan's obsessed with studying!" The girl declared loudly. "It doesn't matter if it's summer or not to him!"

Hinata quickly defended her older cousin. "Is-Isn't that a good thing, Hanabi-chan?"

The shy Hyuuga immediately looked at her father, seeking confirmation. Hiashi merely hummed in his seat and said, "A very good thing, indeed. Keep it up, Neji."

"Yes, uncle."

"See, that's what I'm talking about!" Hanabi dramatically said and brandished her chopsticks at her cousin, who raised a brow. "You're like a robot, niisan, and I'm very worried about you! You're too obsessed with being smart and perfect!"

The youngest Hyuuga finished her tirade with an annoyed huff, before stuffing her mouth with rice angrily. If Hiashi was appalled by such an unladylike behavior coming from his youngest child, he didn't say it. Rather, he continued to eat and let the kids settle their little argument.

All was quiet once more when Hanabi finished her little speech, although Neji was now glaring at the girl while the girl glared back. Hinata, who was very uncomfortable with the electric silence, replied softly.

"I-If it helps, Neji-niisan i-is more obsessed with Sarutobi Tenten-san."

Hinata squeaked and ducked her pretty little head when Neji eerily turned and glared at her, which was the first time he had made a reaction in the whole duration of their dinner. On his seat, Hiashi frowned slightly.

"Who is this Sarutobi Tenten?" He asked out loud.

Hanabi snickered girlishly on her seat and said, "A girl."

"She's just a girl in my art class."

For summer, Neji attended group lessons five days a week as part of an art program for children interested in drawing. Currently, the whole group was learning the fine points of drawing a human head.

"I see," Hiashi replied, just as Hanabi teasingly said, "Sure, she is, niisan. Sure, she is."

Neji scowled, first at Hinata then at Hanabi. "She's just a really challenging subject, that's all. Other than that, she's a nobody."

But Hanabi was already cackling merrily. Even Hinata giggled softly but instantly clammed up when Neji's glare intensified tenfold. Hiashi, on the other hand, was perplexed.

"A nobody," the Hyuuga patriarch echoed, before saying, "Then why are you blushing, nephew?"

"It's sunburn!" Neji bellowed out, uncharacteristically flushed. When he realized that he had shouted – at his uncle, no less! – he immediately apologized and asked permission to leave the table. Hiashi quirked a brow.

"You haven't eaten much, nephew," said Hiashi. "And we have dessert."

"I've lost my appetite, uncle."

"It's the sunburn's fault!" Hanabi declared with a grin and then winked at her older sister. "Great find, neechan! Who knew our Neji-niisan was such a creeper?"

"Great find, indeed," Neji drawled out unhappily, his glare finally settling in on Hinata. "Why are you snooping in on my things, Hinata?"

Hinata sobbed once and flailed her arms about in fluster.

"I c-couldn't help it!" She wailed and tried her best not to look at her cousin. "Your dr-drawings are just s-so good, and Te-Tenten-san looked very lovely in y-your sketches–"

"Wait, sketches?!" Hanabi said in mock-aghast. "There were a lot of them?! Really?!"

"A-Around twenty or m-more, I think?"

Hanabi whistled through her teeth and twirled so she could directly point an accusing finger at her cousin. "You've drawn twenty or more portraits of the same girl and I've never even met her?! This is even the first time I've even heard of her!"

A pause as Hanabi breathed deeply, before she leaned closer to Neji for answers. Hiashi finally coughed to get everyone's attention after the brief silence.

"Neji," he said seriously. "Your sunburn's getting worse, nephew."

* * *

**-OoO-**

* * *

Neji grumbled as he stored his books neatly in his bookshelf. Once done with the chore, he sat on his chair and faced his working table. Methodically, he sharpened his pencils and arranged them by his side, just before reaching for his sketchpad.

Turning the pages, he stopped to a clean one and place the pad on top of his desk. He pondered for a moment on what to draw, his lavender-colored eyes looking around for anything to inspire him, and sighed tiredly when his eyes zeroed in on his phone.

Slowly, he reached to the device and scrolled its contents to look for something. His search ended on a stolen photo of Sarutobi Tenten smiling with her friends. Neji scrutinized the image.

Then he took his pencil and sketched.

* * *

_... he or she enters the "stalker" age that every one in the family possesses._

* * *

Really, really short. That's because my laptop for typing, Carlito, died on me and I had to use my gaming one, which I share with my two brothers. The technician said my dear little Carlito could no longer be helped... -sobs-


	8. Chapter 8

NejiTen plus Superhero theme plus humor request from **Ichigo-chan. **I tried... I really did.

.

**WARNING:** This is the closest I can write to an M fic. So if you're not a fan of M-rated fics or if you're not of age yet to read them, kindly press the **BACK** button and pretend this chapter never existed. Thank you.

.

Standard **disclaimer** applies. I own nothing.

* * *

.

**Super Awkwaaaaaard...**

.

* * *

_"I have gathered all of you today for an important announcement."_

_Every super stopped their idle chatter immediately and listened in rapt attention as the head of the L.E.A.F. Organization, known to every member as Director, stood at the podium, her brown eyes narrowed slightly. Aware that she had everyone's attention, the buxom blonde cleared her throat and continued._

_"It has come to my attention that SOUND is targeting us even more furiously than before," she said and watched as every superhero bow their heads low. Each one of them had lost a loved one from the villains, it looked like, and the sting never wore off. Rather, it throbbed almost every day in every painful way possible. The Director clenched her fists and spoke once more._

_"Which is why I and your superiors have decided that for now, we will have a systematized partner system," she held her hand high to stop the argument that quickly followed. When it didn't work, she banged her fist against the steel podium, making it crack in two. The supers quickly shut their mouths. "It will be temporary, I assure you. For now, this is just our way of counterattacking and ensuring the safety of each member of our team."_

_"Also, think of this as a way of socializing. It will be a perfect opportunity for you to know more about the members of the team, correct?" She heard a few of the supers mutter, but since no one looked or sounded unwilling about the plan, the Director nodded her head and turned to leave. But before she did so, she turned to look at the supers once more. "Treat your partner with care, like he or she is your family. That is all."_

* * *

**.**

**-OoO-**

**.**

* * *

There was something wrong with this scene, her mind rattled furiously. Something very, very, _very_ wrong and very, very, _very_ awkward to boot, and damn it, this was not her element! Not one bit!

She was Sarutobi Tenten, for Christ's sake! And Sarutobi Tenten didn't do this sort of thing! Nope, nuh-uh. Not even if you paid her. Not even when she was stressed from work, be it as the charming granddaughter of business tycoon Sarutobi Hiruzen or as the superhero Dragon who was loved by all.

Hell, not even when her so-called friends forced her to do _it – _even going to the point of paying some man a handsome sum to leap out of her huge Happy 24th Birthday cake and then proceed in gyrating his hips oh-so sensually against her.

She wanted to curse now – be it directed to herself or her scheming friends for that awful memory, it didn't matter anymore. But screaming profanities wasn't going to help her right now. In fact, it might even make things worse. For instance, it could very well wake the obviously naked man sleeping like the dead before her.

Traitorously and against her better judgment, her brown eyes flickered to the said naked man underneath the silken sheets. All she could see was his face – his eyes were closed and his brows were free of wrinkles. He had a very sharp nose, well-defined cheek bones, and a rather strong jaw.

All in all, he was a very fine specimen of a man, and Tenten had to give herself a mental pat on the back for picking such a hunk. Even when drunk, her tastes in men were still intact, it seemed.

And then her eyes spotted something by the bedpost, and she almost groaned like a wounded animal. Almost.

'_On the bright side,_' her mind, the side that saw humor in everything, chatted. _' You just found your bra! Now all we need is to find your pants, and we're off!_'

'_Oh, shut up,'_ Tenten answered moodily. _'Just shut up, please._'

She carefully reached for her brassiere with the silence of a trained ninja (and she was!) and the carefulness of a first-time mother with her newborn baby (aaaand she wasn't…). Finally, after what seemed like eons to her, Tenten grabbed hold of the elusive piece of clothing and she did a mental jig when she had it in her hand.

Hell, she would have danced the jig, but naked sleeping guy decided to stir in his sleep, his pale muscular arms out of his cocoon-like blankets to search for something. He only stopped moving when he finally grasped his pillow and snuggled – Tenten inwardly cooed – against the soft material before going back to the Tra-La-La-La land of dreams.

Tenten released a soft sigh.

Quietly, she searched for her pair of jeans, her foot padding gently against the shiny tiles of his apartment. She finally found the final piece of her last night's garments on his kitchen table – don't ask! –and hastily put it on.

Then she went back to his bedroom to check up on him, found out that he was still in deep slumber, and pondered deeply for her next move. Should she or should she not leave a note? And if she must, what was she going to tell him?

'_Hey, thanks for the night! You rocked my world. We should totally hang out some time. Here's my number. Call me maybe?'_

Tenten frowned.

The letter she had in mind sounded too desperate for some contact with the male kind. She wouldn't even find it surprising if she scared the dude off!

Maybe she could call one of her friends then? Karin might know a thing or two about these kinds of situations. So she reached for her phone, contemplated hard, and nodded resolutely.

But before she could put the first letter of her text message, naked sleeping guy once again groaned, making her squeak and jump five feet away from him in a matter of two seconds. Luckily, she still had her phone in her firm grip, and she instantly pocketed it or else she might accidentally drop it.

'_To hell with this!_' She finally decided. '_It's not like he'll care, Tenten. You were both drunk, that's all. He might even think this is all a dream!'_

She took a few more steps away from him, her hand now circled around the doorknob, and weighed the pros and cons of her decision rationally. But he moved in his sleep again, and Tenten wasted no time in bolting out of his humble abode like the devil himself was out chasing her.

'_To hell with this, indeed!'_

* * *

_._

**-OoO-**

**.**

* * *

To hell with this.

All throughout the morning, Hyuuga Neji was distracted.

Sure, he sat through the entire meeting in complete silence, his pale lavender eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed deeply as if in deep concentration. Hell, he even had a lunch meeting with the company's CEO and his very own uncle, Hyuuga Hiashi, where they discussed the merits of establishing a solid partnership with Sarutobi Hiruzen.

But sadly, his head was just not in the game.

Rather, his mind was stuck on that fine Saturday morning when he woke up tousled and weak but very much satisfied. At first, he had that mini-amnesia, wherein he forgot what had happened last Friday night at the bar. He was most certain that he had a spot or two of alcohol, but he wasn't really all that drunk.

Or was he?

He wasn't really sure now. So he recounted every detail and action he made the moment he stepped inside the bar. He remembered Naruto dragging him around, introducing him to other superheroes their age, and then leaving Neji on their table so the blond could flirt his night away with Pink Blossom and Telepath. But Neji wasn't really alone during that time, he finally recalled.

There was someone else on their table – a young brunette who preferred to just sit prettily and watch the others have fun. And judging by the frown on her face, it looked pretty much like she was dragged in here too.

And then their eyes met, and she gave him an unsure smile and a raised eyebrow when Naruto hollered for Neji to "stop being so anti-social, Seeker! Have some damn fun!" Neji gave her a firm nod in greeting and for Naruto, his middle finger. After that, they had idle chatter (her friends wanted her to stop being such a wet blanket too), which surprised Neji because he had yet to meet someone, especially a woman, who could actually interest him in a conversation.

She was just explaining to him quite enthusiastically about archery and the theories that apply to it when her red-haired friend appeared with a bottle of gin. Neji knew the redhead to be Torturer, Naruto's second cousin and personal pain in the ass, as what Naruto always wholeheartedly proclaim to them at every given chance.

Said personal pain in the ass called the brunette's alter ego – Dragon, if Neji heard it correctly – and then proceeded to shove the bottle down Dragon's throat, as if nursing a helpless infant.

'Glug – Glug – Glug' went the gin, while poor Dragon flailed her arms in an attempt to free herself from the redhead's forced feeding. Sadly, the brunette's efforts where in vain, and in no time at all, Dragon had consumed half of the bottle's content.

The redhead looked satisfied, and with a smirk left her friend and the half-consumed bottle before going back to the dance floor so she could sway her hips and rock her body against another willing drunkard.

Neji just sat in shock, eyes looking at the brunette and the redhead back and forth. By now, Dragon was hiccupping, the bright red blush on her cheeks a deep indication that she was already sloshed. Then, she hiccupped once more and immediately stood up.

"I.. I haf-ta go…" she slurred and swayed. She zoomed off without waiting for Neji's response, taking with her her personal belongings. Neji quickly followed, his righteous mind telling him that he should not leave drunk ladies by themselves. There were sexual predators out there!

So he scurried off after her, offered to take her home when he finally caught up with her, and led her to his car when she drunkenly bobbed her head in reply. But before they could even board Neji's vehicle, she swiftly wound her arms around his neck, purred something in his ear, and literally took his breath away by kissing him.

Then she wrapped her legs around his hips, moaned wantonly when he cupped her shapely bottom, and Neji lost it. Somehow, he too became drunk the moment she pressed her lips on his, her tongue taking advantage and infiltrating him when he gasped in surprise.

Neji wondered how they even got to his car and ultimately in his apartment, where they desecrated every part of his place by kissing and touching and hum—

'_Stop!' _His common sense screamed. '_For the love of God, stop right there, Hyuuga Neji! Or must I remind you that you are in your office right now, you pervert!'_

Looking around had Neji realize that he was indeed in his office, where no man, especially him, should be caught daydreaming or, heaven's forbid, with a hard-on. So he closed his lavender eyes, took one deep breath, and tried to concentrate on anything else.

He vaguely heard furious scribbling – probably Uchiha Sai doodling again. He heard someone open a pack of chips – Akamichi Chouji, no doubt. Someone was snoring too, Nara Shikamaru (obviously), and over there, someone was clearly—

'_Oh please, more! MORE! Don't stop!'_

—losing his mind…

There was no doubt about it.

He, Hyuuga Neji, was definitely and irrevocably losing his mind over some girl he met at the club and now he was sporting a boner – in the office, gasp! – while thinking about said girl and their Friday night tryst. He desperately needed a distraction. Anything would do, unless he was willing enough to leave his office and walk all the way to the men's room to relieve himself.

A second passed, and then someone was opening the door without the decency of knocking.

"Hey, Neji! Thought I'd say hi!"

Distraction, thy name is Uzumaki Naruto.

Neji managed a nod in greeting. "Uzumaki."

Naruto immediately frowned and plopped on the chair that was across Neji's desk. "It's Naruto, damn it! Quit being so formal, Neji!"

Neji raised a brow and grunted. Spotting the envelope tucked on the blond's arm, he asked. "Job hunting?"

"Yup!" Naruto beamed. "I just passed my résumé and had an interview. Your uncle's real scary, Neji!"

"Hn."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto waved his hand carelessly. "But I think I nailed it! Your uncle was giving me this weird look and all after I was done with the questions and stuff."

Neji mentally wondered if Hyuuga Hiashi giving anyone a "weird look" was a good sign or not. Better not tell the idiot though.

"But enough about me!" The blond was suddenly grinning ear to ear, his brows raising suggestively. "I heard from Sasuke-teme that you left with a girl last Friday night!"

Neji stilled and then, "Hn."

"So it's true then?" Naruto was swiftly on his feet, finger pointing dramatically. "_The_ great Hyuuga Neji finally got laid?! Does this mean that you don't have that stick up in your ass anymore?!"

Neji's left eye twitched. Once. "Naruto, would you like to start working in the company right now?"

Without waiting for Naruto to reply, Neji handed him a contract. The bond blinked owlishly, blue eyes wide as saucers, before a grin broke his face.

"Ya mean it, Neji ole buddy?!" He let out an uncharacteristic squeal when Neji solemnly nodded. "Oh man, Neji you are a life saver! I knew getting laid would do good for ya!"

"Ah," Neji replied, looking at the contract being handed to him, with Naruto's sloppy signature, and then at the blond's grinning face. Then he tore the piece of paper in front of Naruto, inwardly cackling at the blond boy's shocked look. "You're fired, Naruto."

* * *

.

**-OoO-**

**.**

* * *

"Come on, Ten-chan, you have to come! It's just not the same without you!"

Tenten laughed, her phone pressed against her ear. "Can't." She singsonged. "I promised Gramps today that I'd attend the Annual Charity Ball with him."

"Bullshit." The girl on the other line deadpanned. "Just show up for a few minutes and then ditch that shit! Your grandpa will understand."

Tenten chuckled in amusement. On the other side, the brunette could hear a ruckus going on, followed by an angry screech and a loud expletive. It also sounded like someone got slapped, until Yamanaka Ino – aka Telepath – was heard on the other line.

"What Karin meant to say, Tennie-bear," Ino cooed, "is that she's super-duper sorry for – HEY!"

There was that distinct sound of wrestling, superhero style.

"Tenten?" This time it was Haruno Sakura – known at HQ as Pink Blossom – on the phone. "I'm really sorry! I should have been there to guard you against Karin but Sasuke-kun was there and he was—"

"Sakura, I told you, it's okay." Tenten soothed her pink-haired friend, knowing that Sakura was clearly distraught. "Nothing happened. I got home in one piece."

"Not what I saw that night," sang Karin on the background. "You went off with some guy, bitch."

"Wait, are you putting me in loudspeak?!" The brush in Tenten's hand broke into two pieces.

"Yeah, sorry. We had no choice," Sakura answered, over Ino's squeals and Karin's cackling. "It was either loudspeak or fight to the death over who controls the phone."

Tenten sighed. "You should have chosen the second option."

"Oh-em-geeee! Tennie-bear, you went off with some guy?!" Ino all but screamed for the world to hear. "Is he hot. Ooooh, tell me he's hot! And did you guys do it in his place or yours?! Oh-em-geeee, Tennie-bear, I want aaaaall the details!"

"Ino, calm down! Nothing happened, damn it!"

"Bullshit!" Karin said again. "That's bullshit!"

"I mean it! Nothing happ—"

"You know, you sound too defensive for something that never happened, Tenten." The brunette could hear the smug glee in Sakura's voice. "Come on, tell us. We won't judge, you know that."

"Sakura, not you too! I—"

"Tennie-bear, was he gentle or rough? Do you have hickies all around your neck? And oooh, how long was his di—"

"Goodbye, you three."

Tenten ended the call without remorse.

* * *

.

**-OoO-**

**.**

* * *

Lady Fate was having a field of the day, Neji thought in irritation.

There she was, looking very beautiful in her pale blue, off-shoulder, cocktail dress, a glass of champagne in her hand as she conversed with some middle-aged pig who couldn't keep his beady eyes away from her ample chest.

Dragon to everyone at HQ or Sarutobi Tenten to everyone else – and no, Neji most certainly did not use the whole of his afternoon researching about her – was evidently uncomfortable talking to the pig, by the way she trying to weasel out of the conversation without seeming rude.

But the pig looked like he was enjoying himself in her company, leering at her like some fiendish sexual predator on the prowl. However, when the pig unashamedly placed his fatty hand on her waist, at the pretense of asking her out for a dance, Neji instantly decided that it was time for a little intervention.

He was quickly by Tenten's side, a hand on the small of her back, much to Tenten's and the pig's surprise. Neji noted haughtily that the pig had let go of Tenten's waist in his shock.

"Excuse us," Neji said icily, and without waiting for a reply, he steered Tenten to the balcony for fresh air and some needed privacy. When they did reach a secluded place, the girl on his side heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for the help," Tenten said finally once the doors were closed and she was sure that they were alone. "I was so close to slapping him had you not come along."

Neji nodded and discreetly assessed her.

Right now, Tenten was tensed, her gaze anywhere but on him. Her arms were stuck closely on her sides, her hands balled into tiny fists. And there was a slight blush on her cheeks, illuminated by the moon's soft glow.

It was obvious to Neji, what with his keen eyes and all, that she knew. She. Knew.

"Think nothing of it," Neji answered, breaking the tensed silence. "And I also want to apologize for my behavior last Friday night."

Tenten's amber eyes widened as she looked at him finally and took a step back. "I don't know what you're talking about, sir."

"Yes, you do," Neji regarded her coolly. "We both do. And I'm sorry for taking advantage of your state."

"You must have gotten the wrong person, Hyuuga-san, I—"

"Dragon," her name as a hero shocked her into silence, so Neji continued. "Your friend, Uzumaki Karin, told me about you."

The Sarutobi blinked rapidly before she scowled and gritted her teeth. "Why that no good bitch! I oughtta—"

"And if you are willing, I would like to get to know you more," the Hyuuga said, looking as composed as always. "My name is Hyuuga Neji, by the way."

"I know," Tenten shook his outstretched hand. "But why would you want to do this?"

Neji contemplated for a moment. "I would like to know more about the theories in archery, Tenten. Perhaps those might help me perfect my aim."

Tenten blinked again, before she snorted a laugh and covered her mouth with her hand daintily.

"Also, I would like it if you accept my invitation to being my partner." He said with a smirk. "That is, of course, if you are still available?"

She shook her head. She already had a partner, but seeing as said partner betrayed her, Tenten decided to go tooth for tooth. That will teach Karin not to mess with her!

"No, no I don't," Tenten replied sweetly. "I would like that, Hyuuga-san."

"Call me Neji," the Hyuuga looked pleased. "And thank you for accepting my invitation, Tenten."

The girl smiled. "Think nothing of it, Neji." She inclined her head slightly. "If you'll excuse me, I need to find my grandfather. I'm sure he's looking for me. It was nice meeting you, Neji."

Neji nodded. "Likewise, Tenten."

* * *

.

**-OoO-**

**.**

* * *

That morning, Tenten was awakened by the shrill tone of her phone. Grabbing it, she realized she was receiving a phone call from none other than Karin, who screamed her whole heart out about how hurt she was with Tenten's "betrayal" and _'You hoe, I swear to god I will find you and I will make you taste severe pain beyond your wildest imagination so you better run, you back-stabbing bitch! Ugh! Now I'm partnered up with Suigetsu and fuck it, he's a jack-ass! Damn you, you bitch!' _

Tenten only snickered at Karin's shrieks and threats before ending the call with a satisfied click.

* * *

.

**-OoO-**

**.**

* * *

**NOTES:**

Don't talk to me... and address me as Master Haku. (Gosh, years later and I still love this movie! Squee!)

Moving on, I realized that I didn't actually reply to my anonymous reviewers. Do forgive this fruit, she has the attention span of a fruit fly, yes!

**Guest: **After reviewing my books, girls apparently hit puberty at the age of 10 to 12 years old. Hinata probably reached hers at the age of 12 and since then, she has been spying on her precious Naruto-kun. Hyuuga's are real sneaky, you know?

**Ichigo-chan:** Yeah mate, here you go.

**Manami: **Oh yes, I remember that story. I believe it was a collab fic by Nokito-chan and Blade Redwind. Very powerful story. However, I would like to point out that I wasn't aiming for a Flirty Neji. More like a Neji who is stoic but has hormones too, like any normal guy. But yes, I do see your point about transitioning - not a strong point of mine, unfortunately. :(

**8ouji-Rui:** Much appreciated. Thank you!

**Guest: **Yes, she did become a stereotypical tsundere. I mentioned it in my notes, please do pay attention.

Also, it doesn't actually take you 5 minutes to write a review, so please leave one. Stop being lazy.


	9. Chapter 9

For **Ami1010**, who requested a family-related fiction with "a happily married couple, cute children and a cozy home." And some Hiashi intervention. Because Hiashi.

This is a sort-of epilogue for my other story "**The Puppy Situation**", but you don't have to read that one to understand this one shot. Also, this will be rated **T**, close to an **M**, for heavy kissing. Please press the **BACK** button if you are not comfortable by it.

Standard **disclaimer** applies. I own nothing.

**-OoO-**

**Family**

**-OoO-**

Weariness clung to him stubbornly, like a spoiled crying brat who refused to let go of your leg until you buy that really expensive but useless toy that he'd play for a couple of hours and then altogether forget about in favor of a newer, shinier, and more expensive toy.

His head was throbbing painfully, as if someone in there was sadistically hammering his brain until it was squashed. His stomach was grumbling nonstop, no doubt from the amount of gastric juice accumulating due to stress and lack of food to digest. And his muscles were aching – _oh God_, they were practically screaming for rest because all day he had been on the go, attending meetings left and right like a well-oiled machine.

So no one could actually blame him when he, Hyuuga Neji, collapsed just as soon as he reached his bed. He didn't bother to open the lights or change his clothes. He didn't even bother to have an evening shower because he was just so tired and he desperately needed his well-deserved sleep.

With his body lying in a prone position, Neji blindly reached with his left arm for his wife. When he couldn't locate her slumbering form, Neji let out an animalistic groan before settling on cuddling his soft pillow instead.

Naturally, the sound he made woke his wife up, and with a breathy sigh, she was already up and about, the bedside lamp on her left already on with a click.

"Neji?" Hyuuga Tenten whispered, and when her husband's reply was a muffled grunt, she was already kneeling beside him, her small hand on his back. "Are you alright, honey?"

Neji's head turned to face her. "M'fine, Ten. Jus' tired…"

He ended his reply with a yawn and through squinted eyes, he barely saw that his wife was shaking her head. Then she brushed his long coffee brown hair, tucking the strands that stubbornly stuck on his cheek behind his ear.

"You haven't changed in your pajamas yet, honey," Tenten said, her nails now scratching the back of his head soothingly. "And frankly? You smell like sweat."

Neji's reply was a garble of words not understandable to humans. Tenten, being an understanding wife that she was, interpreted it as "Yes, I know Ten, but I'm so tired that I can't even stand up anymore. I need your help please."

She wasn't really far from what he said.

"I'll run you a bath, okay, honey?" Tenten offered, nails still doing that magic massage on his scalp. "And while you're in there, I can make you something to eat. I bet you're hungry."

She moved to stand, intent on starting her task to take care of her husband, when Neji suddenly reached out and grabbed hold of her wrist. Sluggishly, he rose from his position, and when Tenten placed a hand on his chest and urged him to go back to laying on the bed, Neji leaned in, his forehead resting on the crook of her neck.

His arms were immediately snaked around Tenten's waist, and she reciprocated the gesture swiftly.

"Thank you," Neji said softly, his lips grazing on her sensitive skin, which had her shiver in place.

"It's nothing," was Tenten's husky response, followed by a sharp squeak that sounded like his name when his lips kissed her pulse point.

Please by her aroused reaction, Neji continued peppering butterfly kisses on her neck, loving the way his wife's hands rubbed his back almost enthusiastically, silently urging him for more. When her legs wrapped around his waist, Neji saw it as a go sign to move forward.

Shifting in their embrace, Neji slowly coaxed his wife to lie down, and when her back finally made contact with their soft mattress, he placed a hand on her inner thigh, making her split her legs invitingly to him. His amorous kisses never ended – rather, he transferred his attention from her neck to the side of her jaw, licking and kissing his way until he reached her ear which he bit gently before giving it a lick.

It spurned his wife even more.

"N-Neji," Tenten moaned wantonly, unconsciously arching her back and pressing her center against his when her husband's hand cupped and squeezed her breast. "At least change in your pajamas first, honey."

Neji stopped his kissing and licking to give her a haughty smirk.

"I guess you'll help me with that then, hm?"

He kissed her fully on the lips before she could respond, and Tenten eagerly angled her head to deepen their contact. When Neji licked her lower lip, asking for entrance, Tenten complied without question and tied her tongue sensuously with her husband's.

She breathed another moan when Neji's hand flew to her thigh once more, his calloused palm sliding against her smooth skin and pushing her skirt further up until her panty was visible. When his fingers touched her there, she felt an electric jolt of pleasure run in her veins, warming her up from the tips of her toes up to her head. She felt her skin blaze in anticipation, her senses in overdrive.

And then he pushed a finger through her underwear.

"Oh, Neji!"

"Mhmm…"

In between their frisky activity, however, the door suddenly creaked in, and two young faces peaked in.

"Mommy?" One of them asked curiously, while the other one, who was clutching a stuffed dog tightly, called out, "Daddy?"

Swiftly, Neji and Tenten broke apart, panting heavily from their earlier actions and from being caught red-handed. Tenten hastily adjusted her night gown properly, while Neji hurriedly buttoned his business suit, never mind that he wasn't even supposed to be wearing it now that he was in bed.

Still out of breath, Tenten smiled at the two intruders and welcomed them with both arms.

"Hitomi! Hikari!" Tenten said cheerily. "Look who's home, girls!"

Both girls brightened up at the sight of Neji and in no time at all, they were climbing their parents' bed and hugging their father happily.

"Daddy!" The two girls greeted in perfect synchronization.

"You're back!"

"You miss din-din!"

"Lookie what G'an'pa H'ashi give!"

"I gotsa golden star today, daddy!"

Neji chuckled, placing a hand on both girls' heads. "Slow down," he said, a smile on his lips. "One at a time, alright?"

The two girls blinked, their eyes a pale lavender and so similar to their father's, before an adorable grin was seen on their identical faces. That one, though, they most certainly got from their mother.

"Me fi'st! Me fi'st!" Hyuuga Hitomi exclaimed, a pale hand raised excitedly. Being the eldest, even if it was only for a couple of minutes, Hitomi always insisted on going first, saying that it was her right as the older sister. Oftentimes, it was always the cause of their argument, until of course, Tenten decided to step in.

"You always goes first," mumbled Hyuuga Hikari sulkily, crossing her arms and pouting slightly.

Ever the mediator of the family, Tenten simply held Hikari in her arms and said, "You went first on the bike this afternoon, Hikari. So it's Hitomi's turn to go first, right?"

The five-year old pouted still, but she nodded her little head and said, "Kay."

Hitomi quickly shared her day with her father.

"So I gotsa golden star daddy!" Hitomi squealed energetically. When her father asked her why she got one, she smiled widely at him. "Coz I read five," she held five tiny fingers, "page of the story and Matsuri-sensei say I was good!"

"That's fantastic, baby," Neji praised, kissing his daughter's forehead lovingly. "What about you, Hikari? What did you do today?"

Hikari gave him a toothy grin, looking very much happy to have her father's attention.

"G'an'pa H'ashi give me and sissy a doggie!" She showed her stuffed dog and offered it to her father. "Then g'an'pa teach me and sissy to ride a bike! G'an'pa say I am a nata… naru…"

"A natural," Tenten corrected and cuddled Hikari tightly. "And uncle was right, Neji! Hikari was good at it."

But Neji was immediately concerned, instead of beaming.

"A bike? Isn't that a bit dangerous? I mean, what if—"

"The bikes have training wheels, honey," Tenten cut him off. "Besides, I was supervising the girls and uncle helped too."

She grinned and kissed her husband's lips, unmindful of both her daughters' squeals of disgust and talks of cooties. "You are so overprotective sometimes, I swear!"

Neji opened his mouth to argue, but their bedroom door opened once more, this time with a bang, and Hyuuga Hiashi strode in, looking high and mighty in his Shuckles pajamas and his hair messily braided like a certain Disney ice queen.

"Tenten is correct, nephew," Hiashi said solemnly, as if he had not just barged in without permission. "You truly are overprotective of your daughters. Why, when Hinata was their age, I made sure she was already out of her crib and exploring the backyard with me and my wifey!"

"Of course," Neji muttered darkly before sighing. "Hello, uncle. I see you are sleeping over again."

"Indeed. The girls and I had fun the whole afternoon and I merely forgot the time," Hiashi explained, his own lavender eyes taking note of Neji's disheveled form and Tenten's flushed cheeks. He quickly nodded in approval.

He help up his hands and offered them to the twins.

"Hitomi. Hikari. Come," he said and smiled proudly when both girls showed no hesitation in grabbing his hands. "Your father and your mother are quite busy. We should leave them alone, yes?"

Hitomi scrunched her brows in confusion, while Hikari tilted her head in wonder.

"Mommy and Daddy was jus' playing, g'an'pa."

"Yeah," Hikari supplied in agreement. "And they were also doing icky stuffs like kissing!"

The twins made a face, loudly exclaiming an "Ew!" and sticking their tongues out, which made their grandfather laugh and pat their heads.

"Ah, but you see, my dears," Hiashi began and as he spoke, he led the girls out of their parents' room and steered them to their own room. Along the way, Hiashi made sure to close the door, but not before eyeing Neji, Tenten, and the lock with a meaningful stare.

Neji groaned out loud.

"I swear, if uncle's giving the girls The Talk, I will skin him alive."

Beside him, Tenten chuckled good-naturedly and pecked his cheek. "Then you better go and check up on him and the girls. I'll draw you a bath in the meanwhile, okay?"

Neji nodded and barely put his feet on the floor when Tenten suddenly grabbed his head, tilted it slightly so that he was now facing her, and kissed the living daylights out of him with her talented lips. Neji's head was spinning after that earth-shattering kiss.

"And hurry up," Tenten purred. "I'll be waiting for you."

He would have kissed her – hell, he was already brushing his lips against hers, when he was interrupted by two excited shrieks.

"Daddy!" Hitomi screamed enthusiastically, already running back to their bedroom with Hikari behind her. Both girls were beaming, their cheeks flushed in excitement. "You and mommy are making me and sissy a new baby brother?!"

**-OoO-**

**.**

**-OoO-**

**NOTES:**

"I deserve an explanation! I deserve an acceptable reason!"

(I didn't watch the movie, but the trailer stuck on my head like glue. LOL.)

Anyway, I'm sure Neji's going to skin Hiashi alive now. Poor guy. He was just educating his grandkids, you know?

**Next Up! PewPew's **request for Neji with three or more hairstyles. No, don't ask why she wants that. She's weird. Also, **Third Eye Trouble** has been updated. Please do check it out and don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

For **PewPew**, who wanted a story of Neji with three hairstyles and that "I'm open to anything you can throw at me, no matter how weird or crazy it is. I don't think I have a right to complain, after I wrote that tsundere gender-bender for you. Haha!"

Teehee, you asked for it. ;)

Standard **disclaimer** applies.

**OoO**

**True Love's Kiss**

**OoO**

"You know, this is kind of weird, coming from you." He didn't bother looking up, his entire focus centered on his bike's chains as he continued tightening and cleaning it. "I mean, you're just not the type of person to believe in these kinds of things."

He heard his companion scoff, and when he finally looked up, he saw that she was still praying fervently in front of the wooden temple, her eyes closed and her brows furrowed so deeply it looked like she was going to leave a mark in there. Her lips were pursed in concentration and her hands her pressed against each other tightly.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity had passed, she finished her ardent praying with a clap of her hands and a long, heaving sigh from her lips. Her steely pale eyes glared at the temple in front of her, as if it insulted her just now, before shifting toward her partner who immediately held his hands up in the air in mock surrender.

"Don't shoot, I'm harmless!" Sarutobi Tian jokingly said, hoping to ease the glaring girl in front of him, even just a little bit. But she remained unmoved by his easygoing smile, making him fidget in his place. "Bad joke, I know. Sorry, Nejiko."

Hyuuga Nejiko harrumphed snootily, arms immediately crossed in front of her chest. Knowing her for a decade now, Tian instantly knew that he was on the receiving end of one of the pale-eyed girl's infamous lectures about life and fate.

And lecture Nejiko just did.

"This is not funny, Tian!" She hissed angrily, sounding almost at the verge of jiu jitsu-ing someone. Tian winced at the tone of her voice. "The cultural festival's just a month from now, and our class is not ready!"

Her nostrils flared at the thought of their classmates and their refusal to cooperate. Well, technically, the boys were ready to help any time and any way possible, but the girls… Good Lord, the girls were just so stubborn, what with their hormones, their issues, their _feelings_ all over the place!

It was simply exhausting! And every day, Nejiko could feel a part of her whole strength and sanity slipping away as she tried putting order in their chaotic environment.

She didn't even realize now that she was clenching her fists, her nails digging through her flesh until it became pink and raw. Only when Tian was finally in front of her, his large hands (callous from archery) reaching and cupping her tiny, smooth ones, did Nejiko finally snap out of her musing.

"Calm down, Nejiko," Tian advised, calmly, softly. "Take a deep breath. And exhale."

He grinned toothily when the ice queen did what he instructed. Normally, the girl had enough pride to fill a country and then some, so she must be severely stressed right now that she even followed his advice without question.

Inwardly, Tian found it cute and he strongly resisted the urge to ruffle Nejiko's long, coffee brown hair.

"All better?" He asked and smiled when Nejiko nodded. "Good."

"We're still horrible though," Nejiko muttered, half in exasperation, another half in weariness. "Why did our class have to be assigned to this year's play? And why am I in charge?"

She slowly withdrew her hands from his firm clutch and sighed. "Fate really hates me."

This time, Tian could no longer resist the urge. He reached up and messed the girl's hair, making Nejiko swat his hand away with a slap. She glared at him when he laughed openly, and finger-combed her tresses before tying it in a low ponytail.

"We'll be okay, Nejiko," Tian reassured the still-scowling girl. "Our class may be horrible right now, but we'll pull through. We always do, right?"

Nejiko made no comment – she only looked away with a huff, arms once more crossed dominantly. Tian just smiled at her.

"So there's no need for you to come here every day for thirty days and pray, just so your wish can come true, Nejiko. We can do this."

She cast him a look, brows raised. "You know about the rumor?"

Tian shrugged nonchalantly.

"Who doesn't know about it?" Tian wondered out loud, already going back to where he parked his bike. "Pray for thirty consecutive days at the Leaf Temple and the gods will heed your call."

"Usually though, girls come here so that their love lives could have a jump start," he grinned cheekily at Nejiko. "You're probably the first one who has a different agendum."

Nejiko scowled. "I don't care, our class needs all the help it can get."

"Can't argue with that," Tian said, his amber eyes sparkling with unspoken humor. "Now come on. I have to get you home before the sun goes down or your aunt will have my head."

"No, she won't," Nejiko argued, although she did sit on the passenger's seat daintily, her arms wounding around Tian's middle. "My aunt adores you."

Tian chuckled. "I'm honored to have her trust."

**OoO**

**.**

**OoO**

_Two weeks later…_

"Naru! Stop harassing Satsuki with that wand! You'll break it!"

Uzumaki Naru halted, her hands raised and ready to bonk Uchiha Satsuki's head with her fairy wand, and turned so she could direct her pout at the fuming director. The blonde immediately dropped the wand and placed both hands on her hips.

"But Nejiko!" Naru whined shrilly, her bright blue eyes glistening almost dramatically. "Why do I have to be a fairy? Why can't I be Skurai-kun's wife?!"

Haruno Skurai, who was busily helping Yamanaka Inoichi carry more props to the stage, rolled his emerald eyes. "We've been through this, Naru." He said tiredly, unmindful of Inoichi's snorts.

"And not only that!" Naru ranted, uncaring how the others mumbled about her diva-like attitude. "Why does Satsuki-baka have to be Skurai-kun's queen? It's stupid!"

"Naru, we drew lots. You got the fairy role and Satsuki got the queen. Now, shut up!" And ignoring the blonde's continuing complaints, Nejiko turned and addressed another member of their crew. "Kia, please tell me that the costumes are all good to go?"

Inuzuka Kia grinned widely, showing off her sharp canines. "Yep! Me and Hinatsu got it all covered!"

The brunette girl draped an arm around Hyuuga Hinatsu, who blushed deeply at the contact but nodded nonetheless at Nejiko confidently.

"They should be ready for tomorrow's fitting, cousin," Hinatsu replied softly. "Kia and I also took care of the sheets needed for the castle and the princess' bed…"

Hinatsu trailed off, just as Inoichi hollered, "Forehead and I are almost done too, Nejiko! We should be ready by the end of the week!"

Nejiko hummed satisfactorily. "What about the paint? Do we still have enough?"

Uchiha Sachi, their resident artist and Satsuki's younger twin, smiled at Nejiko. "We have more than enough, Director-san," the jet-haired beauty replied before she scrunched her nose. "But I'll need more time to finish this. The dragon's a little bit tricky to paint."

"You have ten days," their lavender-eyed leader said, before looking at her checklist. "What about the lights? And the sound effects?"

A hand was raised lazily.

"All good," Nara Shikimatsu drawled, her dark eyes close to drooping. She covered her mouth when she yawned, and spoke. "We should practice each scene with the sound effects though, so we can time them properly.

"We'll do that right now, starting with the first scene," Nejiko said and turned to her actors. "You've familiarized your lines, at least?"

Hozuki Sui scoffed arrogantly, her nose held high. "Woman, I was born ready!" The white-haired girl said proudly. Beside her, her own partner huffed.

"Yeah, whatever," Uzumaki Kain grumbled under his breath, followed by, "I wanted Satsuki-chan as my wife though, damn it!"

Sui, who had keen hearing, definitely heard this and took it as an insult. She immediately bared her fangs at the vermillion-haired boy. "As if I wanted you to be my partner, you piece of—"

Nejiko tuned the bickering duo down so she could speak to Akamichi Chou and Kaguya Juuno, who were cast as the other two fairies that were invited to the princess' banquet. "And you two?"

"I've memorized them, Nejiko-san," Juuno replied respectfully, while Chou just nodded, silently reassuring Nejiko that she was ready too. Their leader looked very impressed.

"Good, and maybe after this, we can directly skip to the part where the prince will finally meet the princess," Nejiko looked at her clipboard then at Shikimatsu. "We need to make sure that the spotlight will follow the characters in this scene. Alright?"

The spiky-haired woman raised a hand once more. "Aye, aye, captain."

"Good. Now all we need are the prince and princess."

Looking around, Nejiko spotted Aburame Shina, who nodded her greeting at the Hyuuga, standing by the corner. Nejiko returned the nod but continued searching the their prince. When she couldn't locate him, she turned to Rock Li, who was helping Skurai and Inoichi by fetching the items they needed for the props.

"Hey Li," Nejiko called out, making the raven-haired girl look at her. "Have you seen Tian? We need him for the next scene."

Li thought for a moment, her pointing finger pressed against her forehead as the pondered deeply. Then her dark eyes lit up when she remembered something, and she snapped her fingers once.

"Ah, our dear friend is outside, my youthful rival!" Li answered with a flourish. "I believe that Tian-kun has yet again captivated the heart of a young maiden, and she has gathered enough confidence to declare her budding attraction to our dear friend in the most youthful of ways!"

There was a pause as Li sparkled in delight, until Naru coughed.

"So Tian's got another confession from a freshman or something?" At Li's enthusiastic nodding, Naru whistled. "Lucky guy."

"The ladies cannot help it. Why?" Shina adjusted her dark-rimmed glasses. "Because Tian is a gentleman."

"But I have read in a magazine that girls are attracted to the bad boy types," Sachi piped in, her concentration still in her work. "Tian is too nice to be considered a bad boy."

"Whatever! I still prefer Skurai-kun!" To prove her point, Naru blew a kiss at the coral-haired boy, who only heaved a long sigh. Beside the suffering Skurai, Inoichi laughed his ass off in amusement.

"Fine, we'll give him a minute." Nejiko declared hotly. "If he is not here within 60 seconds, I'm setting all his weaponry collection on fire!"

Within 5 seconds of the threat, the doors of the gymnasium burst open and in came Tian, who was giving everyone a sheepish smile, despite the sweat running down his forehead. He scratched the back of his head when he noticed the heated glare coming from one irate Hyuuga.

"Sorry," Tian muttered apologetically as he tried his best not to shrink at Nejiko's powerful glare. "Had to do something real quick and–"

"Did ya dump another girl, Tian-kun?" Naru cut in and grinned widely when the boy blushed. "Oooh! You are such a heartbreaker, aren'cha! I bet—"

"Naru, keep your mouth shut." This time, it was Nejiko who butted in, giving the blonde Uzumaki a challenging glare when the girl screamed a protest. "And you. Grab your script, familiarize your lines, and wait for your turn."

Tian saluted. "Yes, ma'am!"

He received a smack on the face with a flying script, courtesy of one Hyuuga Nejiko.

**OoO**

**.**

**OoO**

"Oh Lord, kill me now. Please."

From the start, the play had been a disaster.

Raiya-sensei, who was their appointed narrator, refused to follow what was written in the script and decided to insert lines that she believed would "spice things up." Said lines included how the queen enchanted her husband with her bedroom eyes and sexy lap dance, because she was incredibly yearning for a child. Then, she slowly undressed her gown, biting her lips oh-so seductively as her free hand roamed her husband's muscular body before gripping through his clothes to grab his hardened d—

There was a resounding thwack in the air and Raiya-sensei mysteriously disappeared, only to be replaced by Tsuna-sensei, the school's principal.

But the damage had already been done, and now almost everyone was laughing in their seats. The good side was that some of their viewers invited their friends to come over and watch, claiming that Class 3A's presentation was awesomely funny. The bad news was that the play wasn't even supposed to be a comedy. Far from it, to be honest.

The second problem came in the form of Aburame Shina, who was unfortunately bitten by a bad case of stage fright. All throughout her scenes, which was a lot mind you since she was Princess Aurora, the poor girl stuttered her lines, and more than once, she almost fainted right then and there. Of course, this led to more laughs from the audience. And more laughs led to a more flustered Shina.

And a more flustered Shina led to problem number three. The girl could no longer hold it, and as soon as the curtains closed so that the next scene could change, Shina rushed to the nearest comfort room and emptied her stomach via puking. In her sickly state, she could no longer perform and now every member of Class 3A was looking for an impromptu substitute. Or maybe a miracle, whatever works.

"Please tell me that Aburame's fine and that she can go out there and act the final scene."

Fingers pinching the bridge of her nose, Nejiko looked like she was about to hurl the nearest table she could find, just so she could release a bit of her tension.

Beside the fuming Hyuuga, Hinatsu shook his head sadly.

"Shina-chan's very sick, cousin," Hinatsu replied forlornly, his pearly eyes downcast. "She cannot even stand up properly."

"Guys," Skurai popped in, looking worried. "Thirty seconds until the curtains are opened."

Hinatsu gasped. Nejiko exhaled sharply. Then, surprising Hinatsu, Nejiko suddenly pulled her long coffee brown lock up, styling it in a messy updo. In between pinning her hair up, said girl glared at her cousin, who jumped at its burning intensity.

"Hinatsu," Nejiko growled. "Get me Aburame's costume. Now!"

**OoO**

**.**

**OoO**

"Give it up for Class 3A, everyone!"

A round of applause followed, with some of their audiences laughing and whistling as the actors and props men made a bow. Even Tsuna-sensei was pleased with their overall performance, and he gave the group a congratulatory nod as he clapped for them.

All in all, their Sleeping Beauty was a raging success, judging by the amount of people who flocked in to watch them. That said, she should be proud of their achievement. She should be relieved that her personal hell was finally over.

But she wasn't.

Because now that her mind was finally free from all the hassle that came with the job as Director, her scumbag of a brain decided that it was now time to contemplate on the final scene, where the gallant Prince woke lovely Sleeping Beauty from the curse with one magical kiss.

In short, she was mentally repeating the "true love's" kiss scene. And she so hated her brain right now.

"I don't think it was that bad," Tian said finally, after Nejiko frowned and grumbled for the nth time that day. "It's not like we were using our tong—Ow! Okay, I'll stop!"

He massaged his arm, now sore after being pinched by Nejiko.

"Alright, alright. Bad joke. Again. Sorry." He sighed mentally in relief when Nejiko's glare softened a bit. "And look on the bright side. We did great! Your efforts of going to the Leaf Temple were not in vain."

Nejiko sighed, finally, after just staring at Tian. "I guess you're right. Thank God, this is all over."

Tian nodded along. "Yep!" Stuffing his hands inside his pocket, he said. "I can't believe wishing at the Leaf Temple actually worked. I mean, you got your successful play and I got—"

He clammed up swiftly, but Nejiko heard him just as well. The girl quickly turned to look at him, brows raised.

"What was that, Tian?"

"Nothing!" Awkward shuffling, eyes never looking at Nejiko. "Nothing at all."

He received a glare from the pale-eyed girl. "No, you said something just now. Out with it."

"You were hearing things, Nejiko," Tian reasoned out, but he was already sweating bullets. "I swear I didn't say anything."

Nejiko opened her mouth, but to Tian's relief, Tsuna-sensei called for both their attentions. Quickly, the two went to their principal's side, who was giving them a small smile, but not before Nejiko gave Tian a "this is not over" look.

"Good job on the play," Tsuna-sensei praised. Both teens nodded. "We've just received word that the audience absolutely loved it and are now demanding an encore. Of course, he couldn't say no to them, now can we?"

"What?" The two teens said together, incredulously. But their principal wasn't exactly done just yet.

"Yes." Tsuna-sensei replied, before turning to Nejiko. "And your aunt wants some tongue action this time."

**OoO**

**.**

**OoO**

**NOTES:**

So I managed to not only put Neji in three hairstyles but I also did a genderbend on all characters. Wow, I should stop wearing my FRUITY glasses now. LOL. Anyway, next up! **Mari's **request for "an origin story for Tenten but no angst please". Had to ask what she meant by no angst and she said "just no character death". Okay, sure, no problem. xD

**QUESTION TIME:**

Neji is a Pokemon and has ambushed you while you were on your way to the next town. What do you do?

(a) "OMFG! KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

(b) "Meh, I was looking for a HitmonLEE. Oh well."

(c) "I'll just defeat him and be on my merry way then."

(d) "ASDQWODADO! MASTER BALL! MUST CATCH IT! NOW!"

-Personally, I'd go for (d). LOL-


	11. Chapter 11

For **Mari**, who wanted "an origin story for Tenten but no angst please". And no character death. LOL. This is related to **Chapter 8**, by the way! And sorry to say, but Neji's not present in here. Whoops?

**WARNING:** Contains **mature** themes not suitable for very young children. Kindly press the **BACK** button if you are a minor. Thank you.

Standard **disclaimer** applies. I own nothing.

**-OoO-**

**Every Badass Needs A Loli**

**-OoO-**

_October 10, XXIV_

"_Those reports… I should have paid attention to them more, instead of believing you."_

This he though gloomily as he trudged along the supposedly abandoned mental hospital. All around him, the alarms blared, making his ears ring and his head ache. The sounds of men fighting and screaming, of them reaching out for their weapons and charging their lasers, added to the cacophony inside the hospital, until finally, the chaos receded.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, codenamed Monkey King of the LEAF, shit his eyes tightly as he heard the last of Viper's men fall with a grunt, his weapon clacking uselessly beside him. He felt the chill of the air breeze past as he stood and a sigh left his lips as his Operatives stood beside him in a flash, their weapons still raised and ready.

"We've apprehended all of his snakes, sir!" reported one of his Operatives with a salute. Hiruzen nodded grimly.

"Check the last floor," Hiruzen ordered, his voice gruff. "And secure the area."

The Operatives, a total of five men, nodded obediently, and just as they appeared by their leader's side, they were gone in a flash, leaving behind Hiruzen, who reached for a cigarette, only to stop himself with the barest shake of his head. A few moments later, he heard once more the unpleasant sound of battle, prompting him to heave another long sigh as he took of his monkey mask.

"I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me."

But he did.

And against his better judgment, he thought of his protégé, Viper.

He remembered all too well the young boy who first introduced himself as Orochimaru. He remembered how this young boy showed promise, eagerly absorbing his instructions like a sponge with his serpent-like eyes sparkling ominously when the topic was of his interest. He remembered how the young boy grew into a fine young man – a genius, even. He remembered how he foresaw Orochimaru as his successor, as the man who would eventually lead the LEAF to greatness.

He remembered all too well the overwhelming sadness he felt when reports of Orochimaru conducting live research reach his ears.

He had been in denial, even when the evidences kept piling up by the day. Only when it was reported that Orochimaru was now advancing his research – using _children_ as his subjects in his tests – did Hiruzen finally leap into action, bringing along his top agents with him to subdue Orochimaru.

But by then, it was too late. Orochimaru caught wind of their plans to take him down and made a hasty escape. Someone must have tipped him, and Hiruzen would have to find out who it was – it would be most troublesome if said spy who worked for Orochimaru was part of LEAF.

Finally, he reached the laboratory, and his feet automatically stopped.

Unlike the other dilapidated rooms inside this abandoned building, the laboratory was heavily secured. Two sturdy steel doors served as both entrance and exit, and it looked like only a selected few were allowed inside. It wasn't even a stretch that perhaps only Orochimaru had access to this particular room.

However, even if tightly sealed, Hiruzen could sense a slight chill in the air as he gazed at the steel doors. It felt like something heavy settled in his stomach – his gut feeling at work, maybe? – and he swore he smelled the telltale signs of vomit-inducing stench due to rotten flesh seeping out of this room.

In a moment, he had his trusty _nyoibo_ in his palms, and with unmatched strength, he jabbed the steel doors with a simple flick of his wrist, wrenching them open without breaking a sweat. Another shrill came as the alarms went off, but Hiruzen paid no attention to the noise barrage.

Instead, his eyes were glued to the number of test subjects Orochimaru stored inside multiple cocoon-like containers. Some of the bodies had huge stitches on their stomachs, their craniums, their chests; others were stored limb by limb. All of them were children.

"Oh gods!" Hiruzen choked, his eyes close to tears. "What have you done, Orochimaru?!"

He remained in place, his body quivering like a shaken leaf, as he stared at all the specimens. No child had a name – only a series of numbers were printed on each capsule. There were also tiny monitors attached to each capsule that showed whether the specimen was still alive or not – all the monitors showed nothing except for a series of red, beaming letters that spelled DECEASED.

Hiruzen shook his head and fell to his knees. He really was too late…

"Sir!" One member of the Operatives was by his side in an instant as he fell. "We have seized all of Viper's men. But all of them claimed that they no not where he has gone."

Without even waiting for orders, the Operative helped Hiruzen up and noticed that his leader's fists were now balled tightly. When their leader failed to reply, the Operative took off his mask, revealing a youthful face with sky blue eyes and golden hair.

He too examined the room and let out an angry growl.

"That bastard!" He hissed. "He will pay for this!"

Hiruzen nodded grimly.

"Mind Breaker, take Viper's men to the Interrogation Room," the Monkey King ordered. "Inquisitor will handle them. We have to find Viper fast."

Mind Breaker readily agreed with a salute. "Yes, sir! Right away!"

Telepathically, Mind Breaker spread the orders to the other Operatives, and their resounding affirmatives echoed through Hiruzen's mind. As soon as the other mobilized their respective tasks, Mind Breaker broke his link and nodded at Hiruzen. Their leader tiredly closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you for your hard work, Inoichi," Hiruzen mumbled, forgoing the use of their codenames, now that their mission was already over.

Wearily, the Monkey King massaged his temple next, hoping to ease his throbbing head. Yamanaka Inoichi, on the other hand, crossed his arms and gave their leader a worried glance.

"You should rest, sir," Inoichi advised softly. "Tonight has been rough for all of us. We should—"

The telepath suddenly paused, alerting Hiruzen in the process. In a split of a second, the Monkey King had his _nyoibo_ ready, his eyes sharp and ready for any opponent to suddenly attack.

"What is it?" Hiruzen whispered urgently. At the corner of his eye, he saw Inoichi shake his head, pointing and middle fingers pressed against his forehead.

"I felt a disturbance in my link," Inoichi answered. "It was tiny, but I'm sure I can…"

Inoichi began to search, his blue eyes frantically looking everywhere for the source of whatever he heard and felt. Hiruzen remained close by, senses still heightened just in case it was a well-executed trap by the enemy.

"There!" Inoichi pointed at one of the capsules and hurriedly went to its side. "Project one, zero–IO39XXIV."

Hiruzen took one good look at the container and saw a young girl inside, perhaps around two or three years of age. She was a tiny thing, her cheeks hollow and her limbs thin. It looked like she wasn't fed for days, judging by her very flat stomach.

But what gave Hiruzen hope was the tiny green light beaming on her monitor. It indicated her vital signs – they were abnormally weak and slow for someone her age, but they were there. She was alive! Barely living, yes, but she could still be saved, and that was all that mattered right now!

"Inoichi!"

"Already on it sir! I've already contacted a medic, and I'm sure Shikaku can hack this thing's system in no time." The telepath placed a hand on his leader's shoulder. "We'll save her."

**-OoO-**

**.**

**-OoO-**

Project one, zero–IO39XXIV was immediately taken to HQ's hospital wing after she was rescued. There, she was confined and cared for meticulously, until she finally opened her eyes a week after her confinement.

The poor girl could not speak a word.

"Nothing," Inoichi sighed as he studied the girl's mind. Wide brown eyes stared back at him innocently as the telepath groaned in his seat. "Her mind is blank. It's like she doesn't have any memories at all."

"Amnesia?" Hiruzen suggested, but Inoichi only shook his head.

"No. If it were amnesia, I would have at least found even one memory buried deep inside her mind." The telepath explained. "I didn't find anything."

"All of her files claimed that she was 'made' by Orochimaru," said Morino Ibiki, as he too watched the child calculatingly. Known as Inquisitor at HQ, Ibiki was one of the few people who were given the task of uncovering Orochimaru's plans by interrogating the men they arrested at the abandoned hospital.

The answer shocked the man – Orochimaru was experimenting on _human mutation_.

"Made by Orochimaru, huh?" Inoichi wondered out loud. "A test tube baby?"

"Possibly." Ibiki said with a shrug. Turning to Hiruzen, he asked, "What are we going to do with her?"

"We can't just send her to an orphanage," Ibiki pressed on, as both telepath and Monkey King remained silent. "Without a doubt, Orochimaru will look for her. She is, after all, his one and only successful project."

Hiruzen nodded resolutely. Ibiki had a point – this little girl was invaluable to Orochimaru. If left alone, that snake would surely kidnap her and continue to conduct more experiments on her.

"I'll take her," Hiruzen said surely and affectionately patted the girl's chocolate tresses. "Kenta will definitely adore her. He and his wife have been yearning for a child, after all."

Both Inoichi and Ibiki nodded.

Sarutobi Kenta, eldest son of Hiruzen, may not have been blessed with any powers like his father did, but he was an intelligent man – one of the most efficient agents in their team, in fact, until he decided to retire early and got married to one of their medics. No doubt he would protect this young girl with everything he had in his arsenal.

"What about her condition?" Ibiki asked, referring to the girl's muteness. "Is it permanent or is it correctable?"

"I can hire tutors. Preferably those whose reputation precedes them."

A hand shot up in the air.

"If I may," Inoichi interjected kindly, his hand still up in the air. When Hiruzen nodded at him to continue, the telepath smiled. "Maybe my daughter can help."

"Ino-chan?" Hiruzen asked in mild confusion. "How will she be able to help, Inoichi?"

The blond smirked proudly and tapped his forehead. "Ino's a telepath, just like her old man. She'll be able to communicate with and teach this little one through telepathy. It will surely help."

"And besides," Inoichi continued, "I'm sure it would be therapeutic for her if she interacted with someone her age, don't you agree?"

Three pairs of eyes looked at the youngest member in the room, who was busying herself by opening and closing her palms. As if noticing the attention, she looked up and blinked owlishly at the three men, before going back to her game of close—open when the adults were silent.

"Very well," Hiruzen acquiesced, while Ibiki groaned about obnoxious brats who screamed at the sight of his scarred face. "I appreciate the help, Inoichi."

"No problem sir," Inoichi replied cheerfully. "What's going to be her name then?"

Hiruzen hummed, eyes still focused on the little girl. Sensing once more his gaze – something Hiruzen noted – the little one curiously returned his gaze, before reaching out for his hand. She then resumed her close—open game, this time using Hiruzen's large hand. This earned her another pat on the head.

"Tenten," Hiruzen said. "To commemorate the day she came to our lives."

**-OoO-**

**.**

**-OoO-**

**NOTES:**

**White Stripes:** Ah yes, I know what you mean. I read those stories way back, when I didn't even have my account yet. It's such a shame that those writers have already retired. But I actually wrote those fics that you mentioned because they were requested by my readers. Except, of course, the gender-bender one. PewPew originally asked for a story of Neji with three different hairstyles, but I made it into a gender-bender one because PewPew wrote me a gender-bender story of Team 7 way back. xD

On another note, since no one made a request, it seems I'm back to making whatever story my inner fangirl will come up. Hm, I should make a BroTP fic.

**QUESTION TIME:**

You come home to find a shirtless Neji (or Tenten, depends on your preference, really) sitting on your bed. What do you do?

Thanks to **Nejitenness** for giving me the permission to use this question. Oh, and no choices, because I'm sure the answers will vary. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

I know I am a day early, but I will be super busy this Friday, so here you go. For **Ami1010**, because it is her birthday today! Or rather, it will be her birthday this October 10. Three cheers for you!

Standard **disclaimer **applies. I own nothing. Rated for language.

**-OoO-**

**Manly Talk**

**-OoO-**

_Because men don't have sleepovers. They have camping trips, damn it!_

"Gentlemen," he greeted evenly with a nod, his cerulean eyes sharp and serious. "I believe everyone is aware as to why I've gathered all of you on this particular night?"

No one answered, save for an arrogant scoff on the man's left. And Uzumaki Naruto didn't have to be a psychic to know who it came from. Turning, the Uzumaki glared at the man who dared to ridicule him, a snarl coming from his throat as he clenched his fists.

"Do you think this is a joke, teme?" He challenged the raven-haired man, who sat a few feet away from him. "Do you think that this is all just child's play? That it will all be over," he snapped his fingers, "just like that?"

Uchiha Sasuke, the man who was referred to as "teme", rolled his obsidian eyes, showing clearly that he was not amused at all. However, Naruto was suddenly on his feet, roaring, "News flash, Sasuke-teme! We screwed up big time!"

The blond then dramatically went back to sitting with a slouch, letting out a huge sigh as if the entire world were clinging on his shoulders. Angrily, he glared at their little bonfire, silently cursing his carelessness over and over again as his mind replayed the scene in its entirety.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke shift in his seat, the other man's obsidian eyes staring raptly at the cackling fire as well.

With a shrug, Sasuke finally said, "It wasn't all that bad."

The Uchiha's nonchalant answer only riled Naruto even more that it looked like the blond Uzumaki was close to strangling the Uchiha. Naruto exhaled sharply and once more glared at Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't back away from the unspoken challenge.

Tension sparked.

"Need I remind you of today's events, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto spat. When the Uchiha only intensified his glaring, Naruto continued. "You called Sakura-chan fat! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

But Sasuke didn't even look repentant when he replied, "I was only pointing out what I have observed."

"So she kicked us out!" Naruto exclaimed, hands up in the air in frustration. "Because you had to be an asshole and breached Rule #7 of the Relationship 101: Do's and Don'ts!"

Sasuke grunted, refusing to admit that he actually wasn't thinking of the consequences of his words when he said that. But yes, he did fuck up. Big time. Not that he would readily admit it to Naruto though.

Across from the still fuming Uzumaki, Hyuuga Neji fed their little bonfire with a few dry wood, before looking u, his brows raised.

"Relationship 101?" He voiced out loud. "That's the first time I've heard of such a ridiculous guide."

Naruto instantly transferred his glare at the lavender-eyed Hyuuga, and with his pointing finger, he demanded, "Yeah, well, you need it too! Coz you're all miserable like the rest of us!"

Neji bristled.

For your information, Uzumaki," Neji hissed angrily. "I was just spending my day off with my fiancée when you barged in."

True enough, Neji really was enjoying his quiet time with his lovely Tenten when Naruto et al. all but ruined their moment by forcing Neji to come with them to an impromptu camping trip.

Neji declined of course – it had been days since he had a day off that coincided with Tenten's day off – but before he could swat away his unwanted guests and return to his love's side, Tenten's gal friends all arrived too with matching frowns on their faces.

Each girl, Neji noticed, gazed coldly at their respective man of their lives, harrumphed huffily, and marched inside Neji's apartment, slamming the door and locking it in the process with Neji outside, along with the rejected guys.

All too soon, Neji heard loud screeches, muffled curses and walls punched, until Tenten came out and sheepishly told Neji that it would be better for him if he were to go with the guys while the girls simmered down.

"They're on a male-hating rampage right now," Tenten explained, giving him an awkward smile. "And that kind of includes you. Sorry, Neji."

She quickly kissed his cheek apologetically and reassured him that they could still spend some time together tomorrow – "I'll call in sick, no worries." After, she slightly nudged him to the other guys, silently telling him that he better go. The screeches in there were getting more intense, after all.

"Ino's coming over too and you know how loud she can be," she said. Turning to the guys, she continued. "You better bring my Neji home in one piece or I'll tear you three into pieces. Got it?"

She gave Neji another kiss – this time on the lips – and nodded at the other men before going back inside the apartment, once again leaving Neji with his pals. And Neji secretly planned on getting new friends. Ones that actually value privacy.

"Oh yeah," was what Naruto could only say, after Neji relayed his story. "Yeah, you and Tenten are all good. Thanks a lot for rubbing that in, Neji. Fuck you."

Neji broke a piece of wood with his bare hands in reply.

"And over here," Naruto gestured to his right, unminding the seething Hyuuga. "We have Suigetsu, who hasn't shared to us his story, but I'm sure that it's gonna be stupid coz he's dating my bitch of a cousin."

Hozuki Suigetsu drunkenly raised a hand in greeting, and between swaying and shaking the beer bottle in his hand, he began retelling his tale.

"So me and Karin," the blue-haired man slurred, "me and Karin… we were watchin' this movie, cuz we got bored…"

He took a long swig of his beer.

"We watched… Spiderman, yeah, cuz it was coo—" he said "cool" as coo. "Then… Then there was this… this robber or somethin' and Peter Parker just let him go cuz he was pissed off and then—"

He trailed off suddenly, making his male friends raise their brows.

"And then Uncle Ben dies?" Sasuke guessed when everything went silent.

"Yes!" Suigetsu bellowed out brokenly. "Fuckin' Uncle Ben died, goddamnit! Just… FUCK IT!"

If anything, that only made the other guys raise their brows further.

"Dude," Naruto said in between Sugietsu's heavy sobbing. "Everyone knows that Uncle Ben will die. It's canon."

"Well, I don't!" Suigetsu garbled bitterly. "I fuckin' don't and it fuckin' hurts here!" He jabbed his chest to make a point.

Naruto just scratched his head in confusion, while Neji and Sasuke just grunted.

"Let me guess," Neji drawled out. "Karin made fun of you for crying your heart out, didn't she?"

Suigetsu failed to reply, except for another sob. Naruto instantly chortled in his seat, his own smile so wide it almost reached ear to ear. Even Sasuke let out a quiet chuckle before masking his glee by grabbing a bottle of beer and chugging it down.

"I's not fair!" Suigetsu whined. "When I laugh at her face, she fuckin' throws a tantrum! But if she laughs at my face, I hafta apologize?! What the actual fuck?"

In anger, Sugietsu threw his bottle and grinned satisfactorily when the glass shattered upon impact. Beside the blue-haired man, Naruto nodded sagely.

"Yeah, girls have weird logic," was what Naruto claimed. Suigetsu scowled.

"Yeah, 'specially that bitchy cousin o' yours!"

"Hey!" Naruto shrilled indignantly. "Don't call my cousin a bitch, you jack-ass!"

Nobody had the heart to point out to Naruto that he actually called Karin the "b" word just a while ago.

"Speaking of cousins," Neji interjected calmly, yet coldly. "What did you do to mine, Uzumaki?"

Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's younger cousin, was generally a quiet, mild-mannered girl who adored Naruto wholeheartedly. So it was a shock for Neji when Hinata – shy, little Hinata – was part of the women brigade that hauled his ass out of his own apartment. And if that wasn't enough, Hinata glared – my God! – at her darling Naruto lividly, as if said blond just insulted her mother while dancing naked in her grave.

Naturally, Neji's instincts flared, especially now that Naruto was sweating bullets and looking everywhere except for the Hyuuga.

"Uzumaki," Neji warned once more. It was enough to make Naruto cringe. "Tell me."

Naruto gulped.

"We-Well…" the blond stammered. "I… uh… I kinda forgot that today was our anniversary?"

Three brows were raised simultaneously once more.

"Dobe," Sasuke called out. "I thought your anniversary was a month ago?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a peculiar look – as if the Uchiha just asked the dumbest question in the history of forever. "I mean the anniversary of when I took her to Ichiraku Ramen. Duh!"

Neji's brow disappeared in his hairline. "What."

"Yeah, see, I thought that our anniversary was on the tenth, not the sixth," Naruto explained, completely oblivious to the other guys' reactions. "But Hinata-chan insisted that it was on the sixth and the tenth was the anniversary of when I first held her hand!"

"It was crazy, I tell ya!" Naruto continued. "We got into an argument and now Hinata-chan wouldn't talk to me anymore!"

Neji and Sasuke just stared at him. Suigetsu furrowed his brows.

"Wait, wait, wait," the blue-haired man waved his arms about. "You mean to tell me that you and Hyuuga chick got into a fight cuz you forgot the exact date of when you asked her out?!"

Naruto shook his head. "It wasn't a date. I just took her to Ichiraku Ramen coz she helped me pass my Chemistry Exam!"

Neji and Sasuke face-palmed. Suigetsu just gaped. "What the actual fuck?!"

"Always knew you were a wuss, dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Dominated by a girl? Heh, what a joke."

"Shut the fuck up, teme!" Naruto growled. "At least my Hinata-chan never laughed at me when I cried over Hachiko!"

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Suigetsu pointed an accusing finger at Naruto. "At least my girl ain't no stalker!"

"Uh, she kind of was! Remember her "Sasuke-kun" days, stupid?!"

"Pfft! She got over it! Not like some pink-haired, flat-chested fan girl who's in denial about her fat arms and fat stomach!"

"At least Sakura knows how to fend for herself. She's no stuttering doormant, that's for sure."

"Teme! You wanna come here and say it to my face, you asshole?! Coz I'll fucking ki—"

"Enough!" Neji swiftly roared, stopping the fight abruptly. The Hyuuga received wide-eyed looks in return, which he paid no attention to. Instead, he pointed at Naruto.

"You!" He ordered. Naruto saluted. "Tell Hinata that all those anniversaries are pointless. Just celebrate the day you two got together and make things extra special during that day."

Suigetsu was next. "You. Tell Karin that you are actually a sensitive soul underneath. Watch "The Notebook", cry your heart out, and I'm sure Karin will understand."

Lastly, Uchiha Sasuke. "And you. Swallow your goddamned pride and apologize to Sakura. No woman wants to be called fat, even if it is the truth."

He gazed sternly at the gaping men. "Any questions? No? Good. Let's get out of here."

Waiting for nothing, the Hyuuga marched to where Naruto had parked his car, his determination to go home and be with his fiancée ringing clear and true through his eyes. He vaguely heard Naruto's soft murmurs, Suigetsu's determined huff, and Sasuke's accepting sigh.

Right now, he was a man on a mission. And he was willing to cross hell and back just to finish it.

"Uzumaki, unlock the door!" He barked. Naruto just nodded tiredly.

"Yeah, whatever. Hold your horses, Neji. Sheesh!" The blond patted his pockets and frowned. "Huh? Not here? The other pocket then."

Naruto continued searching for his car keys, until Neji's patience reached the line. The Hyuuga immediately glared at Naruto. "Uzumaki, where are your keys?"

"I swear I had them in my pocket, Neji! Lemme just check if—"

"Oi, dobe!" Sasuke pointed inside the car. "You left your car keys inside the car again, stupid!"

"Wha-, no way!" Naruto leaned in and pressed his face against the car's window to get a better look. Sure enough, the car keys were in there, still attached to the ignition. "Oh, fuck."

"Oh fuck is right, dumbass. Now what?!"

"Shut up, teme! I'm thinking!"

"Perhaps we can walk. Or break the window. Whatever is easier."

"Walk, it is! Good idea, Neji!" Naruto quickly said before Sasuke could even pick up a large rock. "We got a map anyway."

"Uuhhhh… guys?"

All men swiveled their heads to where Suigetsu stood.

"I kinda burned the map to make the bonfire just now…"

"Fuck."

"Shit."

"Language." Neji reprimanded and rolled his eyes. "We'll just call someone then." He whipped up his phone. "No signal."

A look at his companions' expressions and Neji knew that their own phones were useless too.

"Fuck this!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Let's just break the damn thing's window!"

"Oh hell no!" Naruto held on to Sasuke to stop him from busting the car's window. "Let's think of something else!"

As if hearing Naruto's suggestion, the sky above them grumbled and lightning flashed threateningly. Soon, tiny beads of rain began to fall, drenching the four boys mercilessly. They all groaned in unison.

"Fuck."

"Shit."

"Goddamnit."

Neji just sighed in exasperation.

**-OoO-**

…

**-OoO-**

Several miles away from the boys, Tenten gaped before she shook her head.

"You." She nodded at Hinata. "I know you love Naruto and you treasure every moment you have with him, but give the guy some slack! Just celebrate one anniversary, preferably the day you confessed your love to him!"

At Karin. "You. Your boyfriend just showed his sensitive side, and the first thing you did was to laugh at him? Karin, what on earth?! I thought you said you liked sensitive guys like him? I suggest you watch that movie where you bawled your eyes out… Uh, what was it called again?"

"The Notebook," Ino piped in from where she sat. "Karin cried like an idiot watching that." Then she laughed when Karin showed her the dirty finger.

Finally, at Sakura, Tenten said, "You once said that you one of the things you love about Sasuke was that he was an honest man. Sakura, Sasuke was brutal when he said that, I know. Just explain to him why you are gaining weight, he'll understand."

Sakura bit her lip nervously and protectively patted her womb. "What if he's not ready yet? I don't to pressure Sasuke-kun, and this is a heavy responsibility."

Across the pink-haired maiden, Ino spoke once more. "Puh-lease! Sasuke will love your surprise! And if he doesn't, then kick his ass out! You don't need a man like that, Sakura!"

Tenten and the other girls readily agreed, making Sakura teary-eyed. Ino scowled.

"Don't you dare cry, woman!" Ino demanded. "Because if you do, then I'll cry too. And then Hinata will cry with us, followed by Tennie-bear and Karin!"

And to stop herself from tearing up, Ino stood up and made a dive in Tenten's bed.

"This is so nice, Tennie-bear!" She cooed. Inspecting the sheets, she asked, "Is this satin?"

Tenten nodded. "Yeah. Neji and I were supposed to spend some quality time together, and well, you know…"

The girls grinned perversely, while Hinata just reddened.

"Ooohhh, I see where this is going." Ino smiled a Cheshire smile.

"Satin turns you on, huh?" Sakura added with a sly smile on her own.

"Bet you two are noisy fuckers," Karin added, her glasses shining.

"Ahh… well, thank you for making my cousin happy, Tenten-san," Hinata could only say while blushing still.

Tenten just smiled at the girls. "Yeah, sorry about making you guys leave early. You know I love you guys, but Neji…"

"We know."

"We u-understand, Tenten-san."

"All good Tennie-bear. Don't feel so guilty."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Karin just shrugged. "He better fuck you good though, or else I'm cutting his dick off."

An awkward silence, until Tenten coughed.

"Karin, that's just weird."

Karin only grinned evilly.

**-OoO-**

…

**-OoO-**

**NOTES:**

"I have a huge rod… ent problem."

Now we all know why Neji wants to go home so badly. LOL.

Anyway, happy birthday, **Ami1010!** Next up, I have a few requests – **Nejitenness** (a heart-breaking story), **HeavenlySwirl** (not specified yet, please tell me what you want me to write and I'll do my best), and **Cess** and **Ami **(a part 3 or something of the hero stories, this time with Neji. LOL)

Also, I have seriously thought about this and I haven't been able to make a decision yet, but I was thinking of discontinuing Third Eye Trouble because of the following reasons.

1 it is slow-paced. People are beginning to ask where the NejiTen moments are, and while plotting the storyline, I can only say that it will come at around Chapter 10 and 11. See? It's very slow boiled.

2 it isn't attracting readers. The number of views it got should be the answer to that, and it pains my heart to see that only a few people read it. I mean, why should I write a story that doesn't even interest people, right?

3 I read the chapters of the story once more and I realized that I am not improving at all when it comes to writing multi-chaptered stories. Rather, I am even getting worse! And that's just not cool, bro.

So yeah, I am pretty much losing interest in writing it too. I hope you all can understand.


	13. Chapter 13

Is anyone still reading my stories? LOL.

For **Nejitenness**, who wanted a heartbreaking story from me. Sadly, I am not talented in that area, but I did try my best. I hope you'll like it. This is in line with my first one shot, **Actress**.

**-OoO-**

**Expecting**

**-OoO-**

"Hey Neji!"

There was something in that voice that magically sent his soul almost flying to greater heights. He never did understand how such a warm and angelic sound could stir so many emotions in his chest, tugging his heartstrings almost to a frenzy. Every time she called his name, Hyuuga Neji would always find himself at a halt, his body and his mind both focused on nothing but her. It was almost as if he were charmed by a spell, forever enchanted by this beautiful creature and her sweet voice.

And then she gave him a smile, and Neji just lost it.

He was by her side in an instant, all weariness he felt from an all-day work at the office disintegrating into very fine pieces. He quickly held her close, his nose buried on her sweet-smelling chocolate hair. He inhaled almost greedily her strawberry-scented shampoo and enjoyed the calming sensation he felt from his head down to his toes. Eventually, he released a sigh of content, just as her arms wound snuggly around his waist.

He heard her chuckle softly.

"Did you really miss me that much?" She teased, lightly poking his chest. "It was just twelve hours, silly!"

Neji released a long breath.

"Twelve very long hours," Neji corrected gently, before he released her from his arms so he could look directly in her almond eyes. "I really did miss you, Ten."

Hyuuga Tenten beamed at his uncharacteristic admission and playfully pulled his cheek as she cooed, "Aaaw! You are such a big baby, Neji! You are so adorable, I could kiss you!"

"Then why don't you?" Neji countered, and before Tenten could form a sassy reply, he leaned in to steal a swift kiss. He felt Tenten's lips curve into a smile during their light lip-lock. "How was your day?"

"Same as always," she replied. "My boobs are getting really sensitive, I sometimes feel so nauseous…" she trailed off suddenly and frowned. " Oh, and now me and the toilet just established a beautiful friendship together, which I know will last a lifetime."

At Neji's questioning glance, Tenten giggled.

"I've been urinating a lot of times, Neji! The book I'm reading says it's normal though, so don't worry!" To stop the conversation from centering on her, she continued, "What about you? How was your day?"

Neji shrugged nonchalantly. "Papers, papers, and more papers."

"Sounds exciting," Tenten purred, and taking his hand, she led him to the dining table, where she had already prepared their dinner. Neji dutifully sat on his seat and waited for his wife to do the same, before grabbing his chopsticks.

"Very exciting," Neji said flatly. "If you like staring at reports all day long."

"Well, I'm sure it beats staying home all day long, with nothing much except to watch some crappy soap operas." Tenten comically flinched and looked at him straight in the eye. "I swear those shows are getting stupider by the day, Neji."

Neji shook his head in amusement. "You could always go back to work, Tenten. Being pregnant does not hinder you from doing so."

He took a bite of his dinner and watched silently as his wife gave him a smile, one that never failed to awaken the butterflies in his stomach.

"Tsunade-san refused to give me a project," Tenten explained. "She said it wouldn't do me any good if I stress myself."

"Don't get me wrong though, I love being pregnant," Tenten continued, a blissful smile on her lips as she protectively patted her still-flat womb. "It really feels like I'm discovering my body all over again, you know?"

Neji raised a brow.

"Is it really like that?" He asked curiously and received a firm nod from his wife. "It does not feel strange, does it?"

Tenten ruminated for a moment, humming in her seat. Ultimately, she answered, "It feels different, in a good way."

Smiling gently, Neji echoed, "In a good way."

The couple then shared a peaceful and memorable moment, both beaming in content. In between nibbling their meal, they talked more about each other's day, joked around each other, shared some more intimate gestures now and then, and made more plans concerning their incoming addition of the family.

It was also by this time that Tenten opened another topic – one that concerned her pregnancy yet again.

"I just noticed that…" she paused, looking shy so suddenly. "That my… down there… just changed its color."

Neji looked confused. Tenten fidgeted in her seat.

"I-I thought it was bruised or something, but when I read some articles on the internet, I found out that it was normal, Neji." Her lips thinned. "Weird, but very normal."

"Are you sure? It doesn't hurt, does it? Perhaps we should—"

"No, no. It's fine, Neji," Tenten cut him off, giving him a grin. "But you know what else I read? By now, my little tenant already has a head and it touches the tip of the tail! Can you believe it? Also, the eyes, ears and nose—"

Unbeknownst to Tenten, she had already commandeered the conversation, which, as always, revolved around the tiny one forming inside her womb. Neji didn't mind though – he loved the way her eyes would light up every time and the way her lips would curve adorably as she droned on and on about her baby.

She was just sharing to him another baby fact, when Neji fully declared, "I love you."

She blinked in shock, smiled prettily, and replied, "I love you too, you big softie!"

**-OoO-**

**.**

**-OoO-**

"Neji! Neji, wake up!" She grabbed his arm and started pulling. "Come on, Neji! You have to see this!"

Groggily, Neji woke up with a wide yawn and a few rubs on his lavender eyes. He lazily stretched his limbs, unmindful of hos impatient his wife was getting because now she was mercilessly pulling at his hair to get his attention. Then, at his wife's insistent request, he turned on the lamp, blinking blearily at the soft warm glow emanating from it.

"Ten," he greeted sleepily, another yawn escaping from him. "What is it?"

Wordlessly, his wife grabbed his hand and gently splayed it against her abdomen. Neji perplexedly looked at her, but she only shook her head and mouthed, "Wait for it."

So Neji obediently did just that.

He waited for whatever Tenten had in store for him. He refused to boldly admit it, but his curiosity was simply eating him, especially since Tenten was still giving him that wild grin of hers. A few moments of complete silence and stillness passed, and yet Neji still had zero clue as to what Tenten really wanted to show to him.

He was just about to open his mouth when he felt it – a slight stirring underneath his palm. The movement , as simple as it may have been, took his breath away, and feeling the urge to know more, he leaned closer, eyes glued on his wife's stomach.

"Was that—" he began, but his breath hitched yet again when he felt it once more. In front of him, Tenten nodded furiously.

"Our baby?" Tenten whispered giddily. "Yes, Neji. That was our baby just now."

She placed a hand on top of Neji's, who was too taken by the tiny tremors he felt underneath his palm. Wide-eyed, Neji faced her, looking so very lost in full, childlike wonderment. Tenten giggled lightly at his reaction and gently kissed his lips.

"Our little one is moving, Neji!" Tenten ecstatically said, her nose brushing against Neji's. "Our baby is moving!"

Neji remained silent.

It was obvious that the man was still overwhelmed by their child's movement. Rendered speechless and motionless, Neji could only sit and feel their child's light kicks with bated breath. Finally, like an eternity passed, he smiled. He engulfed his wife in a tight hug and sighed in contentment.

"That was so wonderful," he said. And indeed, it truly was a priceless moment for the Hyuuga, like the first day he heard his baby's heartbeat. "We're going to be parents, Tenten."

He felt his wife nod against his chest. "The most awesome parents ever, Neji."

"Yeah," Neji reaffirmed. "Which reminds me. I think the nursery needs more toys. And blankets. Blue is a perfect color, don't you think?"

"I like green better."

"No." Neji sounded resolute. "No green. What about white? Or light yellow? Or even lavender. Anything but green."

Tenten readily looked about to protest, but Neji kissed her forehead quickly and gently ushered her to lie down so she could go back to sleep. All the while, Neji listed more colors that were more appropriate in his eyes than green, until he finally suggested that they should seek his younger cousin's recommendation. Tenten sleepily replied her affirmation, earning her another kiss from her husband.

"Go to sleep," Neji urged. He draped an arm around her, while his free hand rested on her womb. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tenten replied. As an afterthought, she said, "You know. You're really talkative when you're excited. I think it's cute."

Neji just chuckled in reply, never finding the heart to correct her that he was, in no way, cute.

**-OoO-**

**.**

**-OoO-**

"Owie!" Tenten complained, lightly rubbing her heavily rounded stomach. Neji's cousin, Hinata, was by her side in an instant.

"Are you alright, Tenten-san?" Hinata shyly asked, her pale eyes assessing her cousin-in-law worriedly. The younger Hyuuga received a tiny smile in return.

"I'm okay, Hinata," Tenten reassured the distraught girl. "Neji's kid just kicked me really hard, that's all."

Hinata blushed but her smile widened considerably.

"What a very mischievous child," Hinata softly remarked. "He reminds me of Neji-niisan when we were younger." At Tenten's questioning tilt of her head, Hinata readily explained, "Neji-niisan always played a prank on Hanabi and I when we were kids. He always got away with it too."

"Neji was a troublemaker?" Tenten gasped. "He never told me that, the jerk!" To the baby, she soothed, "Don't grow up like your daddy, okay, sweetie-pie?"

She continued rubbing her swollen belly, cooing about how her baby was going to be an angel, when Neji joined them, a single brow raised. Said brow raised even further when Tenten immaturely stuck her tongue out at him. Hinata only giggled.

"What's going on?" he asked carefully. Tenten puffed her cheeks, while his cousin only greeted him demurely.

"Hinata just told me that you were a huge troublemaker when you were a kid," Tenten shared. She scrunched her nose. "And I kind of remember those days when you tricked Lee so he would do your bidding."

Rock Lee, the man Tenten mentioned, was another good friend of theirs. A firm believer of hard work and the springtime of youth beating out all odds, Lee considered Neji as both a good friend and an eternal rival, for the reason that Neji was always heralded everyone as a born genius. That said, Lee always challenged Neji back in the days, and the Hyuuga always made sure that in each challenge, the winner always got a reward.

Needless to say, Rock Lee suffered a lot as Neji's eternal rival. Tenten could still remember those times when Lee became Neji's personal butler for a week, with Neji forcing the poor guy to burn all his green spandex and so on.

Tenten quickly frowned at the memory.

"I don't want our baby to grow up like you."

Neji grunted. "You don't want our son to be smart like me?"

"Well, that's—"

"Or charming, like me?" Neji pressed on.

"Charming?! As if, you ice—"

"Or," here, Neji's eyes twinkled in mischief. "Good-looking, like me?"

He finished his little speech by taking a seat next to his wife, draping an arm around her shoulders and pressing a soft kiss on her forehead. By now, Tenten was trying hard not to giggle by burying her nose against his chest. Hinata could only watch them in silence, an amused smile on her own lips.

"You're so arrogant, you know that?" Tenten grumbled against him. She withdrew herself from him and stroked her womb. "Don't be arrogant like daddy, okay, baby?"

The baby kicked in response. Tenten winced slightly.

"That was a no," Neji declared smugly. "Face it, Tenten. Our son adores me. He'll grow up to be like me, I guarantee it."

"Yeah?! Well, listen here buster, I—" Whatever Tenten had to say was cut off by a squeak as the baby once more kicked. Neji's smug smirk widened. "Oh, wipe that stupid smirk off your stupid face, Hyuuga!"

"Technically, you're a Hyuuga too."

"And technically, you're going to be late," Tenten shooed him. "Away with you! Hinata will keep me company."

Tenten gestured to where Hinata sat, only to find out that her friend had retreated to the kitchen while she and her husband were teasing each other. Tenten blushed brightly. Neji just chuckled, but he stood up nonetheless.

"I know when I'm not wanted anymore," he jokingly said. He gave his wife a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tenten said earnestly. "And say goodbye to my little tenant too!"

Neji chuckled once more, kneeled down on one knee to give Tenten's round stomach a kiss, and bid goodbye to his family.

**-OoO-**

**.**

**-OoO-**

"Hold still, Haru!" Neji said sternly, hoping that the little bundle of joy in his arms would heed his command. Sadly, the infant only wiggled some more, cooing and babbling words that were understandable only to himself. With a squeal of delight, the little babe bounced in his father's arms, reaching out to grab a pen on Neji's work table.

The little one gave a frustrated cry when he couldn't reach it, even when he tried. Neji could only sigh tiredly.

"You are such a handful," Neji commented fondly and held his little one closer to him. "You certainly got it from your mother, Haru."

At the mention of his son's mother, Neji sobered completely.

Tenten's pregnancy had not been problematic, and she was certainly healthy and glowing during those nine long months of carrying their child. Neji was positive that complications were never going to happen – that Tenten and their child would make it together.

One moment, things were fine – Tenten was wheeled to the Delivery Room and prepped up for labor. And the next, she was suddenly complaining about a sharp, stabbing-like pain after each contraction. Her admission, odd to Neji, was enough to set the medical team on edge – something that greatly worried the Hyuuga.

It was then that the tragedy happened.

The doctor explained to a dazed Neji that Tenten was bleeding heavily – something about the placenta separating prematurely – and that she and her child would be monitored meticulously and carefully.

Unfortunately, even with the immediate interventions and quick therapeutical management by the medical team, Tenten passed away due to hemorrhagic shock, leaving behind her grieving husband and their little baby boy.

Neji had never felt more alone after his wife's passing, and if not for Haru, Neji would have gone crazy with grief.

"Our child has my eyes, but everything else is all yours, Ten," Neji sadly said, his eyes suddenly turning glassy at the thought of his late wife. He managed to control himself, however, because Haru was suddenly grabbing and pulling at his father's cheek, thinking it was his newest toy.

When Neji gently and successfully pulled away his child's grubby hands, Haru gave him a toothless smile before babbling once more about who-knows-what. It was more than enough to make Neji crack a smile, and he planted an affectionate kiss on his baby's smooth forehead.

"I love you," he said. Haru cooed in return.

**-OoO-**

**.**

**-OoO-**

**NOTES:**

That's that! Hopefully, you found it heartbreaking enough, **Nejitenness**! Okay, next up: **HeavenlySwirl's** ( online love) and **Cess'** and **Ami's** (third part of superhero theme with Neji) requests! YOSH! Also, let me just announce it: Third Eye Trouble is officially discontinued! Thanks for the support everyone, and if you wish to know how it was supposed to end up, just give me a call and I'll give you the whole summary. :)


	14. Chapter 14

For **HeavenlySwirl**, who wanted a story involving "online love". I apologize in advance for the typos - I actually wrote the whole story using my phone. Oh, and next up - Hero story part 3, Pewpew's request for another happy story (Belated Happy Birthday, my youthful friend!), and Mari's sort of fairytale story.

Standard disclaimer still applies. I own nothing.

-OoO-

**Getting To Know You**

-OoO-

"You know, she could acually be a guy."

This he said with a teasing grin, his cerulean eyes twinkling with mirth. Laughingly, he begun nudging his motionless friend, the wide grin never leaving his jovial face. When he received no reaction from his friend, he then sought attention from his other mates by wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, hoping to elicit some chuckles from them.

Instead, Uzumaki Naruto received a chorus of groans from his peers.

"Dobe," Uchiha Sasuke called out monotonously. "You've told us that joke a hundred times already."

Naruto, the one called as dobe by Sasuke, pouted and opened his mouth protest but was cut off when Hozuki Suigetsu popped in on the conversation with a lazy yawn.

"Yeah, i'was funny at first," Suigetsu languidly stretched his limbs. "But now it just got old."

Even Inuzuka Kiba had something to add.

"We get it, she could be a guy," Kiba said. "Hooray for Neji."

All heads turned to Hyuuga Neji, who sat as motionless as ever, uncaring of how everyone's gazes were on him. Instead, the pale-eyed Hyuuga scoffed, dug his pockets for his earphones, and proceeded to ignore everyone and everything else in favor of listening to some tunes on his phone.

His indifference to everything and everyone sparked another coversation amongst his circle of friends - the remaining boys quickly formed a huddle.

"What if she really is a guy?" Naruto stage-whispered to the group. "I bet Neji would be crushed!"

The guys nodded. Sasuke scoffed uncaringly.

"Hyuuga was just asking for it!" The dark-haired Uchiha stated. "Falling for a girl he met online? Pathetic."

Kiba, who was keeping a close watch on the people around them, couldn't help but release a heaving sigh.

"Sasuke's right," said the spiky-haired brunette. "I don't see anyone but guys in here." He scrunched his nose in disgust. "It's like a sausage fest in this convention!"

The other boys looked around, and true enough, the convention center was littered by the male species of different ages. The majority consisted ofmen who were mostly in their early to late twenties, although there were also a few guys who were in their late teens like Naruto and the others. Sometimes, kids younger than twelve were seen, tugging along their parents, and once in a while, a few middle-aged adults were spotted browsing some of the merchandises sold in the area.

But as Kiba mentioned, the amount of ladies in the vicinity vwas almost non-existant. And to be honest, it was slightly unnerving the guys because if this trend doesn't end any time soon, then Neji was certainly getting his heart broken by a guy posing as a girl online.

The thought alone made them collectively cringe.

"Oi, Neji!" Suigetsu pulled he Hyuuga's earphones to get his attention, much to Neji's growing annoyance. "When's that girlfriend o' yours comin'?"

Neji instantly formed a scowl.

"Yaiba is no girlfriend of mine," said Neji firmly, pulling his earphones from Suigetsu's grip and putting then back inside his pocket. He received incredulous looks from his friends, except for Sasuke who only gave him a raised brow.

"Sure, she is," Naruto declared with a snicker. "Pretty much why you and her chat everyday 'til midnight."

"Or how you always choose to party up with her during dungeon raids," added Kiba with a toothy grin.

"Or how you hunt field bosses with her every freakin' day," Suigetsu held one finger up and continued. ""Or farming. Or mobbing. Or game events. Or map exploring. Or gold hunting. Or-"

And Suigetsu went on and on, adding more fingers up as he did so. Lastly, there was Sasuke, who grunted and shrugged.

"You exchanged numbers with her, Hyuuga."

There was a long pause as Neji eyed his friends warily, while said friends were only smirking their way at him. The silence lengthened further in the group until Neji heaved a tired sigh. The smirks on the other guys' faces grew wider.

"What's your point?" Neji asked blankly. This earned him a defeaning screech from Naruto.

"It means," Naruto said condescendingly, as if he were talking to a child, "that you and Yaiba are together!"

The blond raised his pinky finger to make a point. Neji's lips formed a thin line.

"Or at least you got a lil' crush on her," Kiba shrugged carelessly. "Nothing wrong with admitting it, dude."

At Kiba's side, Sugetsu leered and gave a hearty chuckle. "That is, if she's no ladick."

There was an awkward pause as everyone looked at Suigetsu.

"A... what?"

"A lady with a dick, teme!" Naruto rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. "Kinda like what you did so you could smooch off free items from stupid players."

Another awkward pause ensued, with everyone else's eyes going wide, their gazes stuck to the Uchiha who suddenly froze up. Naruto seemed confused for a moment, wondering why everyone else was just looking at Sasuke like the guy just admitted to loving cat videos and little puppies running around a field of tulips. It took a moment, but Naruto figured out what he just said eventually.

The Uzumaki quickly slapped his forehead.

"Holy shit!" The Uzumaki squeaked. "Sorry, teme! I didn't mean to tell anyone about that account-"

"Dobe!" Sasuke hissed. "Shut the fuck up!"

Naruto, bless the goodness of his heart, clammed up immediately upon Sasuke's order. However, the damage had already been done, and now, Sasuke was the butt of everyone's wide-eyed stares. Neji just shook his head in shame.

"You pretended to be a girl online, Uchiha?" The Hyuuga sneered. "Pathetic."

Sasuke was quickly on the defensive.

"As if your Yaiba is any better!" Sasuke scoffed. "Tell me, Hyuuga. How many items has she asked from you?"

Neji bristled slightly at the Uchiha's tone, but in the end, he showed enough patience to merely give Sasuke a bored look, instead of challenging the Uchiha to a battle to the death via Street Fighter.

"None actually," Neji answered almost haughtily. "We share loots."

And that was the truth. Pretty much why Neji trusted Yaiba to begin with - she was no looter nor was she a scammer. She was truly a nice girl.

-OoO-

.

-OoO-

When Hidden Villages Online was first introduced to Neji by an overly excited Naruto, the Hyuuga found the game to be very repetitive and boring. But because Naruto was insistent that he try it first, Neji humored the blond and played for a few minutes. He was just about to log off from the game permanently at level 5, when he received a private message from a certain Raven - no doubt it was Uchiha Sasuke though.

The note was simple enough. It contained only two words and an exclamation point. "LOL noob!" was what it said, but it was more than enough to awaken the spirit of competitiveness deep inside Neji's whole being. The Hyuuga then canceled his log out option and played. He was not even aware that he had breezed through the quests given to him, gaining levels after levels and receiving more items from the NPCs he helped.

Like a possessed man, he had almost forgotten to sleep that night, his concentration centered too much on the game and getting stronger so he could beat Uchiha's ass in PvP. It was also through his never-ending questing and traveling the maps that Neji met Yaiba and her older brother, GreenTiger.

At level 15 and just finished undergoing a job change to an Assassin, Neji was overflowing with confidence. In fact, so arrogant was he in his recent rise in ranks that Neji challenged a level 17 field boss, hoping to get a rare item drop from it.

However, he did not expect the boss to land a hit that almost knocked his character out. He also did not expect that the boss had a poison effect for each time he landed a strike. To summarize, Neji's character died and was instantly teleported back to town, where he found out that he lost experience points during the battle.

His in-game death only fueled his insane desire to defeat the field boss, and Neji wasted no time in racing back to the spot to try his luck once more against the boss. Perhaps, if he equipped his +2 evation rate ring, he might stand a chance!

But when he arrived at the spot, there were already two people in there, looking like they were about to challenge the boss too. Neji was just about to look for another field boss, but before he could leave, he received a party invitation by a certain Yaiba, who asked if Neji could help her and her brother in killing off the boss.

Checking their equipment and finding that both characters possessed only normal-classed items, Neji was a little wary. After all, there had been countless reports at the game forums about item looting, and Neji would be damned if he let a bunch of scammers get the best of him.

Yet, the need to take sweet revenge upon the field boss was just too high, and so, Neji accepted the party invitation with little hesitation. Of course, he remained vigilant all throughout and readied himself to take a print screen, should this Yaiba person suck all the item drops herself if they take down the field boss.

With a devised battle plan, the trio set off.

Yaiba, a Dancer, was more of their support, making sure to disable the enemy with her hits. Truthfully, Neji was astounded by her build. While most dancers focused more on solo play, Yaiba concentrated more on her buffs and crit rate. Her character build was purely party-reliant, and there was no doubt in Neji's mind that it was going to be a long and very tedious process to master this type of build.

Then there was GreenTiger, Yaiba's brother. As a Paladin, GreenTiger was inherently the tank of their party. It also helped that the guy invested more of his stats on his stamina, making him even more effective as the party's meatshield. Added with Yaiba's buffs, GreenTiger managed to stand his ground, spamming on Provoke so the boss concentrated on him alone, and not at the other members of the party.

Thus, Neji was their assigned damage dealer, which was all well since Neji did allocate his stat points evenly on Power, Dexterity, and Speed. Together with Yaiba's buffs, Neji was able to land heavy damages on the boss. Plus, Yaiba's critical rate was high, so when she attacked the boss after buffing the team, most of her blows were twice the damage.

It took a while to finally defeat the boss, given their low levels, but they did it eventually. All the while, Neji checked the party status, just to be sure, but Yaiba never changed the loot delivery option - the items dropped were going to be evenly distributed to each member of the party.

In the end, it was only Yaiba who got a rare item - an accessory that gave +10 Power and +7 Speed. GreenTiger received an ordinary armor for a Magician class, while Neji received the short end of the stick and got quest items and a mana potion.

Scowling at his bad luck, Neji thanked his companions and was just about to log off when Yaiba suddenly sent him a trade request.

Curiously, Neji clicked YES, thinking that the Dancer was going to sell him some items. Instead, he received the biggest shock of his gamer life when Yaiba freely gave him the rare accessory.

"Not for me," Yaiba chatted. "The ring's stats are more suited for you."

Neji gratefully accepted the accessory and promised he'd pay her back for it someday. Yaiba just gave him a smiley then and told him "don't mention it." And just as they were about to say goodbye to one another, GreenTiger butted in and informed them that another field boss had spawned at the Forest of the Dark Elves, just a few feet away from where they stood.

Thus, a beautiful friendship started.

-OoO-

.

-OoO-

The smirk on Neji's lips never faltered. It even grew wider when Sasuke could only scowl at him, marking the Uchiha's defeat in their verbal battle. But the Uchiha was never known to be a gracious loser to begin with, so he attacked once more.

"I still think this Yaiba person is a guy though," Sasuke started. "_She _has never told you her Facebook or Twitter account, has she?"

"I have her number."

"And what? Has she ever answered your calls? Do you even know her real name?" Sasuke looked viciously triumphant when Neji's lavender eyes widened. "Hn. Thought so."

Sasuke basked in the glory of his victory, seeing as Neji stood speechless. Meanwhile, Kiba and Suigetsu just shook their heads sympathetically at the Hyuuga's dumbfounded look. Naruto was even seen patting Neji on the back, murmuring comforting words to the quiet Hyuuga.

It was also at this precise moment that another force made his way to their little group with a battle screech.

Glossy black hair styled in a bowl cut and shirt as bright as a level 24 Green Forest Bullfrog, he curiously watched Naruto and the others with his wide, round eyes. He formally saluted when he finally had the boys' attention and gave them a thumbs up and a corny grin.

"Felicitations!" He greeted lively, teeth pinging like brilliant jewels. "I am looking for a good friend of mine whom I met through the wonders of today's technology, and if I am correct in my map reading, I believe this is the correct spot in which we are supposed to meet!"

The newcomer receieved wide eyes and dropped jaws. He did not notice though and continued singing his introduction.

"I am the man dubbed 'GreenTiger' of the online game named Hidden Villages. Tell me, good friends, is the man called 'Jyuuken' within your group?"

Naruto and the others continued to gape, although Suigetsu had half the mind to shove Neji forward, as if silently telling the green-clothed stranger that "Yep, here he is! Now take him and get away from me, you freak!"

"I am Rock Lee!" The stranger held a hand to a bewildered Neji. "It is truly a momentous day to finally meet you, youthful comrade!"

"Hyuuga Neji," was all the Hyuuga could reply. He mechanically accepted Lee's outstretched hand and shook it. "Where is Yaiba?"

Lee beamed.

"My sister should be here in a moment, Neji-san! I seemed to have lost her in my haste to come here and finally meet you in person!"

The so-called GreenTiger said so, unminding of how Naruto et al., minus Neji, immediately formed another team huddle and commented on how Rock Lee looked and how his sister was definitely going to look like as well. Neji quickly shushed their childish snorts and snickers with a spine-tingling glare.

"How very strange," Lee muttered. "It seems that my sister has failed to locate our position. I may have to seek her!"

As was declared, he stood on his tiptoes and glanced left and right for his missing kin. A slight furrow of his huge, caterpillar-like brows indicated that he had yet to find her, and he doubled his efforts by jumping up and down, hoping to finally be reunited with his sister. Neji grew slightly disturbed when Yaiba was still missing in action.

"Maybe we should call her?" Neji suggested, his phone already in his hand. "I have her number. I can-"

Whatever he had to say, it was prematurely cut off because Lee was brutally knocked down, courtesy of one fuming brunette. Neji just stood there in aghast as Lee was thrown several inches away - his friends behind him were also slowly inching away, all of them convinced that Neji somehow befriended an insane duo.

"Lee!" The brunette hissed, her amber eyes narrowed in anger. "Stupid brother! Why did you leave me behind?!"

She proceeded to grab Lee by the scruff of his neck, bodily yanking the boy like he was some kind of ragdoll. She continued hissing at him like a cornered cat, not even aware that she has garnered the attention of Neji, Neji's scared friends, and a few other men who were shock at seeing a girl in the gaming convention. A few of these men even pulled out their phones and took pictures of the miracle.

When she repeated, for the nth time, how irresponsible Lee was for leaving her like that _again_, Neji cleared his throat and hoped that he would be able to stop this physical barrage done unto Lee by what would be his sister.

It did.

Her bright amber eyes switched to Neji, making her finally realize that she wasn't alone. She swiftly flushed red in embarrassment, finally letting go of her brother whose eyes had turned into two, comical swirls.

"Sorry about that," she whispered in shame, twirling a stray strand of her auburn hair absentmindedly. "I just hate it when my brother starts doing things before even thinking." She reddened once again. "Which was sort of what I did just now but I'm not always this violent, I swear!"

"It's fine," Neji said, offering his hand. "Yaiba, I presume?"

She stopped her wild arm waving to give him a flustered look. Tensely, she pointed at herself.

"Tenten," she introduced herself and shook his hand. "Jyuuken?"

Neji nodded. "Hyuuga Neji. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Tenten replied quickly, before her lips pouted. "You weren't kidding when you said you were tall."

"Hn." Neji grunted. "You thought I was some lying level 15 Cave Dwarf or something?"

She giggled and hastily shook her head. "No, not like that! Maybe a little shorter than me, I don't know!" She shook her head, smiled prettily, and tugged at Neji's sleeves. "Anyway, in exactly twelve minutes, the 1/8-scaled pre-painted Sephiroth figures will be sold with a 25% discount."

Neji's lavender eyes instantly gleamed in interest. "Where?"

"Store number 27. The one with the Chocobo mascot by its entrance. Lee-niisan was able to reserve three of them, but we have to get there fast or else."

There were no other words spoken - their eyes just connected and a silent understanding had taken place. Neji was all ready to leave, and with a simple call of his name, Tenten managed to rouse her brother from his state of unconsciousness.

With a resounding battle cry from Lee, a confident smile on Tenten's lips, and a resolved nod from Neji, the trio was off, first to buy their Sephiroth figures and probably to scout the entire convention center for more rare collectibles and in-game goodies.

-OoO-

.

-OoO-

Meanwhile...

"Dude, they sorta kinda forgot about us."

"We know, dobe. Now shut up."

"What's that, teme?! You wanna fight me, you-"

"Duuuude! She really was a chick!"

"And not just a chick, Kiba! A fuckin' hot one!"

"Control your libido, Suigetsu. Or else you'll be PK'd."

"Huh? Wha'cha talkin' about, Sasuke?"

A pause as Sasuke regarded Suigetsu coolly.

"Because Hyuuga doesn't like to share, dumbass."

-OoO-

**NOTES:**

Yes, a ladick. Because instead of listening to Swirly's suggestion, I listened to Chixilog instead, which means CHIX (a lady) NA MAY ITLOG (with a pair of balls). And yes, there are a lot of them in online games, always fishing for compliments while using pictures of random girls in their "Facebook account" and asking for in-game items. Please bear in mind that us girls have pride too - we never ask for items, we'd rather farm them ourselves, thank you very much!

Also, I am very much aware of the manga and how it ended. It made me so lonely. :(

But on the flipside, it seems that a few others aren't satisfied with the ending like me, although for a different reason. I believe it had something to do with the end-game pairing - NaruHina versus NaruSaku versus SasuSaku versus SasuKarin. Lol, and I'm just here lamenting over my NejiTen... Oh well, time to read more fanfics then! SCREW CANON! xD


	15. Chapter 15

As promised, Part 3 of the Hero series, this time with a little bit of Neji. Okay, so I may have gone overboard with Neji. LELZ. Also, typos will still abound because I'm still using my phone to type this chapter. If you do spot one or two, please let me know. Thank you!

Standard disclaimer applies. I own nothing. Also, rated for language.

-**OoO-**

**The Eyes That See All**

-**OoO**-

He woke to the sound of shrill beeping.

Groggily, he moved, only to find that his body felt too heavy to function properly. Only his fingers were able to wiggle though his arms could not be raised. Even his legs refused to budge, even when his mind ordered for them to do so. His body felt too much like lead, and frankly, this sort of sleep paralysis was beginning to tick him off.

If this were to keep up, he was sure that he'd be late for school!

The very thought made him groan, and injecting more willpower on both his mind and body, he moved once more. The beeping grew more intense as he rose, but through all the noise, he managed to hear his door open. Hurried footsteps stormed near him, and in no time at all, he felt a couple of hands touch his shoulders, urging him back to rest.

"Neji!" He heard someone call out his name worriedly. "Neji, please! It's me! Stop fighting, son!"

Body tensing in confusion, ten-year-old Hyuuga Neji softly called out, "Dad?"

The young Hyuuga couldn't help but relax, now that he was with the man whom he trusted the most. When he settled down, he heard a relieved sigh escape from his father.

"Neji," his father greeted once more, a gentle hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling, son?"

Neji frowned at the question and experimentally wiggled his body.

"Sore," the younger Hyuuga answered truthfully. "I-I don't know what's going on and-"

He felt his father stiffen, before replying calmly. "And?"

"I..." Neji sobbed, hands scratching at the bandages covering his eyes. "I can't see!"

-**OoO**-

.

-**OoO**-

_"I still think we should do what we did last year!"_

There was chaos, as multitude of voices, all piercing and shrill, echoed through his mind, while he scouted the area using his special eye. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, Seeker sprinted off to another location, jumping from one building to another effortlessly.

The moment he stopped and scanned the parameter once more, another voice piped in.

_"For the last time, Karin,"_ the voice, which definitely belonged to one Haruno Sakura, said in exasperation, and Seeker could imagine the coral-haired girl rolling her deep emerald eyes. _"We are not doing that thing, ever again!"_

Two hundred and forty-three meters from where he stood, Seeker spotted a somewhat suspicious vehicle - a sleek, black minivan without a license plate and its windows tainted dark - parking across a jewelry store. The super quickly moved, just in time to see three men dismount from the vehicle and to hear Naruto's voice in his head, asking the girls what exactly they were talking about.

Ino's nonchalant answer almost made Seeker choke on his own saliva.

_"Oh, we hired a macho dancer to jump out of Tennie-bear's birthday cake last year," _was her calm reply, followed by, _"Tennie-bear wasn't too happy about it."_

The three men, all wearing ski masks to hide their faces, each grabbed a gun and began making their way to the unguarded jewelry store. Carelessly, one of them hefted his weapon, and with a forceful thrust against the store's window, he managed to break the glass to tiny pieces, thus setting the alarms off.

_"Whoa!" _Suigetsu whistled in awe. _"Then wha' whappened?!"_

There was a bang, and with the help of his all-seeing eyes, Seeker found out that the store's security guard was fast asleep, only to be abruptly woken when the robbers made their move. The poor guy, around his mid-thirty's and sporting a bushy mustache, scrambled for his own weapon, but the robbers were just faster than him.

One of them kicked the hired security, barking orders at his comrades to remove the gun on the officer's side. Another one aimed to shoot the trembling guard, and Seeker knew that it was time to make his presence known.

_"Well, Tenten befriended the guy and invited him for cake," _Sakura replied. _"We later found out that he was actually gay, but his father would rather have him as a guy prostitute than a homosexual. Poor thing was crushed."_

In record time, Seeker was able to reach the criminal before he could pull the trigger and murder the guard. With lightning speed and precise sealing of his opponent's pressure points, Seeker was able to paralyze the first criminal, rendering him motionless against the cold, hard pavement. The guy didn't even know what hit him!

_"We spent the whole fucking night watching chick flicks, pigging out on ice cream, and giving the guy the pep talk of the century!" _Karin huffed. _"A shame too. He would have been a great fuck buddy."_

With the fall of one of their allies, the other two backed away slightly from the towering super before readying their guns to shoot. But Seeker was already a step ahead of them, and before they could shoot, the super once again disabled the two of them with just a simple push of their pressure points. Both baddies fell down together with a loud thud.

A snort was heard at the back of his mind, just as he helped the cowering guard to stand up, after reassuring the man that everything was going to be alright.

_"Bitch." _Suigetsu swore. _"Everything that moves is a great fuck buddy to you."_

Seeker heard Naruto's childish snickers, before saying, _"Everything 'cept for you, Suigetsu!"_

The laughter following the joke made his head hurt too much that he failed to sense the fourth member of the robbers, who was actually assigned as the getaway driver. Seeing that his comrades were knocked out cold, he clumsily stepped on the gas, firmly deciding to abandon the others to save his own hide.

Seeker cursed and would have moved, if not for Karin and her outrageous suggestion.

_"I was thinking maybe this time we'd let Neji jump out of the cake! Ooooh, and he has to sexily strip too!"_

Seeker faltered in his step and almost slipped, face first. Almost.

**-OoO-**

**.**

**-OoO-**

It was an accident, they said.

On his way home from school, he chanced upon a speeding car that was about to slam its way on an unsuspecting child. The driver, who was reportedly high on illegal drugs at the time of his arrest, didn't even notice how he swerved off the road abd blitzed his way through the sidewalk, where the little kid was just standing, probably waiting for someone.

But Neji did, and the Hyuuga didn't even have any second thoughts in pushing the kid out of harm's way. His action was heroic and brave, an inspiration to all! However, it didn't save him from the damages that he incurred from the accident. And unfortunately for Neji, the damages to his spinal column and his eyes were permanent.

Neji and his father of course consulted many specialists regarding his condition, but all the results were the same - Neji was forever blind and bound on the wheelchair; only a miracle could help him recover fully. Defeated and helpless, Neji accepted his fate grimly. His father, on the other hand, refused to give up.

Day and night, Hyuuga Hizashi slaved himself over his son's recovery. He spent almost every waking hour hunched over his work desk, testing his brilliant mind and creating machines that could help Neji. Most of these creations he even tested on himself, though they always ended up in failure. One time, one of his prototypes exploded in the midst of its test run, which almost blew off Hizashi's arm. Neji pleaded his father to stop, but the man brushed off his son's worries and continued building another one from scratch.

The next day, Neji was sent off to live with his uncle - Hyuuga Hiashi - and his younger cousins, because his own father claimed that he was beginning to be a nuisance. Father and son never communicated since then. Neji tried, sure, but his father never answered any of his phone calls or voice mails. Hiashi also banned Neji from visiting his father, saying that it was Hizashi's wish not to be bothered anymore.

This arrangement lasted for three years.

For three years, Neji believed that his father had gone insane, due to his obssession of curing his son. For three years, Neji blamed himself for what had happened to his father. For three years, Neji was thrown into depression and self-hate, simply existing in the world without purpose. He even had thoughts of ending his own life, if not for the package he randomly received one fateful day.

It was his uncle who gave it to him. Hiashi explained that it was addressed to Neji and that it was extremely fragile and important. Upon opening it, Neji was presented with a flexible exoskeleton, intricately designed to aid him in standing up and walking once more! And there was the Byakugan. A state-of-the-art mechanical eye that could help Neji see again, his sight even better than a normal human being's because of the Byakugan's zoom-in features.

With the advanced technology in his hands, Neji felt the will to live once more. He knew that the gifts were from his father. Who else would they have come from? And now that they were all done and usable, Neji prepared himself to finally meet Hizashi after all those years of never hearing from him, but his uncle suddenly placed a hand on his shoulders when he asked if he could see his father once again.

That day, Hiashi explained to Neji that his father was gone. Hizashi mysteriously disappeared, never to be heard or seen again.

**-OoO-**

**.**

**-OoO-**

"Damn it!" Seeker hissed. He left the other three robbers in haste, knowing that the police were already on their way. For now, he had an escapee to capture.

Running hurriedly, his mechanically-powered legs giving an extra boost, Seeker managed to catch up with the screeching car, which made a jerky turn to the right.

_"Whadda ya say, Neji?" _He heard Naruto holler. _"Wanna be Tenten's suprise birthday cake dancer-slash-stripper?"_

The speeding car made another illegal turn, this time to the left, and almost bumped against another vehicle in the process. Seeker heard another loud screech and shrill honking as the other vehicle, a red jeep, came to a sudden stop.

_"Not now, Uzumaki!"_ Seeker muttered in his head. _"In the middle of something here!"_

He continued the chase and watched as the getaway car randomly jerked and swivelled uncontrollably along the road. He raised a brow, wondering what happened, but his curiousity didn't have to wait long because all of a sudden, the driver was bodily thrown out, followed by another lithe figure clad in black.

_"Someone's moody," _Suigetsu sang in jest. _"Looks like someone hasn't been laid in a while."_

The ladies giggled, while the guys snickered like a bunch of kids. Seeker scowled at them all, but except for a grunt, he didn't grace any of them with an answer. Instead, he focused more on the figure approaching him, the Byakugan instantly telling him who the newcomer was.

"He's got a few bruises and a couple of broken bones," The figure in black reported, dragging along the unconscious robber before letting go. "But he'll be fine. The police have been notified and an ambulance is coming to pick him up."

Seeker nodded.

"Thank you for your assistance, Dragon," he said, before tilting his head slightly. "Rift walking? I thought you were having dinner with your family?"

Dragon hummed in reply. "Still practicing it, but I have to admit, teleporting from one place to another is cool." She paused to stretch her arms. "And dinner's done."

She neared him then, hips swaying seductively and pink lips forming a smile. Casually, she wrapped her arms around his neck and purred in satisfaction.

"You're frowning." She pointed out. Seeker's lips thinned. "You have a mask covering your entire face, but I can still tell that you're frowning. We're partners, after all."

Seeker placed a hand on both sides of her hips and sighed. "Your friends are planning a secret birthday bash for you." He released another long, suffering sigh. "I was assigned as your birthday cake stripper."

She laughed lightly, and he knew, even with her mask on, that her beautiful amber eyes were sparkling with humor. They were partners, after all. They knew each other too much.

"Is that why Telepath didn't include me in her psychic link?" She asked, before dimpling prettily. "Please tell me you said yes."

"Hell no."

She pouted too quickly. "Aaaw! But Seeker!"

"No means no, Dragon." He tugged her hand and led her to a dark alleyway, just as they both heard the police siren. "However, I can assure you that after the celebration, I will gift you a suprise that you will never forget."

He smirked when Dragon moaned as he scooped her up effortlessly, his hands on her butt. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and she sighed in bliss.

"Is that a promise?" She whispered huskily, planting butterfly kisses on his exposed neck.

Seeker took off his mask and captured the super's lucious lips.

"It's a promise."

_**-**_**OoO-**

**.**

**-OoO-**

**NOTES:**

Wootwoot! All done! Now we got some Neji backstory, so I hope everyone's satisfied? Yes? Good, because I think that's the end for the Hero series. Nope, I just can't write a part 4 for this and any request for one will be denied unfortunately. Whatever happened to Hizashi, you ask? Gee, I dunno. And what about Orochimaru? No idea as well. xD

Anyway, request list: PewPew's happy story goshdangit, Mari's sort of fairy tale story, and Swirly's part 2 of the onlive love series.

Also, QUESTION TIME! If given the chance to change any part of the Naruto manga, what would it be and why? (NOTE: Aside from Neji's death, of course. And the lackluster ending.) I'm actually excited for your answers! xD


	16. Chapter 16

Standard disclaimer applies. I own nothing.

Again, written via phone, so if you see some typos, please feel free to tell me and I will gladly edit it. Thanks! Also... For PewPew, who requested a happy story goshdangit. Belated Happy Birthday -slash- Christmas -slash- New Year to you, my dear friend! Yosh!

**-OoO-**

**Dirty Diapers**

**-OoO-**

The story starts on a fine, Saturday morning.

The sun was up, golden rays warm and welcome after last night's heavy storm. Birds were seen hopping from one tree branch to another, singing songs for this wonderful, sunny Saturday. Morning dew bathed the whole scenery, making everything glow and shimmer. And, at exactly eight-fifteen in the morning at Konoha Central Park, Hozuki Suigetsu screamed bloody murder, uttering out a single curse which was followed by a string of mumbled sentences.

He then muttered another curse before glaring at the few people who were gaping at him.

"Whadda ya lookin' at?!" He spat at the onlookers. When they looked away, he nodded in approval. "Yeah, s'what I'm talkin' about!"

He shifted his heated stare at the two-and-a-half-year-old girl he was holding at an arm's length away. The little one giggled at him, her tiny feet kicking in delight. With a joyous squeal, she tried to reach for Suigetsu with her chubby arms, only to find out that she couldn't reach even the blue-haired man's elbow. She giggled nonetheless and proceeded to coo at her captor.

"Wha's so funny?" Suigetsu frowned. "You think I'm funny, you lil' brat?'

He would have demanded an answer, but Uzumaki Naruto stopped him from doing so by lightly bonking his head with a rattle. The noisy thing made a ruckus, and Suigetsu winced, both at the impact and the rattling sound. The little one in his arms laughed in delight.

"Neji's gonna kill you if you hurt her!" Naruto remined Suigetsu, who scoffed. Peering at the child in Suigetsu's hands, the blond couldn't help but raise a brow. "Haruko-chan kinda likes seeing you get hurt, doesn't she?"

"She does?" Uchiha Sasuke, who stood next to Naruto, asked. Experimentally, the dark-haired man grabbed the rattle from Naruto's grasp and hit Suigetsu's head uncaringly. The little girl was once again squealing in childish glee. "Looks like she does."

He bonked Suigetsu's head one more time, as if to prove his point, and earned a series of claps from Haruko. He smirked, ready to hit Suigetsu for the third time, but was kicked on the knee from one irate bluenette.

"Quit it!" Suigetsu hissed. "And you! Stop laughing, damn it!" But little Haruko continued to laugh, this time at Sasuke's expense, making both the Uchiha and the Hozuki men scowl. "Where the hell is Neji, damn it! Fuck!"

"Fuh!" The little one parroted gleefully. "Fuh!"

"What was that?"

All three, plus one baby, turned to find Hyuuga Neji coming their way, an ice cream cone in his hand and a diaper bag strapped snugly on his shoulder. The coffee brown-haired man marched to where his friends stood, lavender eyes narrowing at their guilty faces. As soon as he reached them, he gave the frozen treat to his young niece and easily plucked her from Suigetsu's hold.

He smirked lightly at his kin, gently wiping the chocolate smears on her plump cheeks with a tissue, before asking the young one what she said just now. Hyuuga Haruko toothily smiled at him.

"Fuh, Unca Neji!" She declared. "Fuh!"

As expected, the glare was back, and it was directed at his friends. Naruto, ever the sensitive one, was the first to look away, whistling an off-key tune as his eyes sought anything that wasn't Neji. Suigetsu was next, and the blue-haired man quickly reached for his phone, pretending to be at the receiving end of a life-changing phone call.

Only Sasuke had the balls to stand his ground and return the Hyuuga's glare tenfold. Shrugging in boredom, the raven-haired Uchiha merely pointed a finger at Suigetsu, before stuffing his hands inside his jeans' pockets.

Neji nodded, silently plotted Suigetsu's demise, and turned to his niece.

"That's a bad word, Haruko," he repimanded softly yet sternly. "Never say that word again. Alright?"

Round, lavender eyes - so similar to his own - looked up at Neji. "Unca Susu bad?"

"The baddest of the bad, kiddo!" Naruto quickly sprang on his feet and leaned closer to Haruko, as if sharing a big secret. "Never be like your Unca Susu! He's a bad egg!"

"Fu - uhh - Frack you, Naruto! I can hear you!"

"He's also an idiot," Sasuke added smoothly. "Just like your Unca Ruto. So don't be like these two."

"Teme! Say it to my face, why don'cha?!"

Sasuke grunted. "I believe I did," he smirked, "dobe."

"You wanna fight, teme?! Coz that's how you get into a fight, you sunnuva-!"

Neji heaved a long sigh, turning to Haruko who was watching with interest Naruto's and Sasuke's verbal argument. "Never be like any of these three idiots, Haruko."

"Hey!" Suigetsu pushed Naruto aside and showed Neji his bruised arm. "That brat o' yours bit me! Why am I the bad guy in here?!"

Neji shot the arm with a disinterested stare, noting the tiny teeth marks indenting on Suigetsu's pale skin. The Hyuuga scoffed.

"Hurt just by a child's single bite?" Neji commented sarcastically. "For shame, Hozuki."

Suigetsu bristled.

"Fu - " he shook his head. "Frack you, Neji! Just frack you! Why are we even babysittin' this brat anyways?!"

"A favor for an older cousin," Neji answered easily. "And if I remember correctly, I didn't force any of you to come with me, correct?" As an afterthought, Neji wondered out loud. "Why did you insist on following me here?"

Suigetsu opened his mouth to speak, but he was once again cut off by Naruto, who bodily shoved him out of the way and gave Neji a corny grin. In between his snickers and chortles, Naruto explained.

"Suigetsu said that chicks dig a guy who's good at kids," Naruto's cerulean eyes turned to two tiny crescents. "I wanted to see if he was right."

Neji glowered at Suigetsu, who had to sheepishly look away. Now it became clear to the Hyuuga why Suigetsu was so adamant in looking after Haruko while Neji went to buy ice cream. The fiend actually planned on using his cute little niece as some babe magnet!

The thought alone sparked Neji's protectiveness over his niece, and he made it obvious by bringing Haruko closer to him and by keeping a close eye on Suigetsu. The blue-haired man sweatdropped at the ominous aura surrounding Neji and took a step farther away frrom the seething Hyuuga.

"I wanted to see Suigetsu's plan crash and burn," Sasuke replied lightly. He chuckled at the memory of seeing Suigetsu getting bitten by Neji's niece. "I was not disappointed."

"Oh screw you, chicken ass!"

"Ass!" Haruko repeated excitedly. "Ass!"

Neji's anger erupted, Suigetsu felt the murderous intent spouting from Neji and gulped, and an elderly couple, who was just innocently passing by, heard Haruko and gasped scandalously. And if that wasn't enough, Haruko was suddenly pouting, chubby fingers clutching at her uncle's shirt.

"Unca Neji!" She pleaded, halting her uncle from clobbering his friend. "Haruko wanna poopoo!"

The men froze, eyes going wide as saucers. Hesitantly, Neji turned to his good pals, seeking help, only to find that the other three had backed away five steps away from him and his niece. All three were still wide-eyed, their fingers pinching their noses tightly. Then they silently shook their heads when Neji pointedly glared at them. Suigetsu was even bold enough to give him the finger.

Neji inwardly throttled all of them in his head. Suigetsu, most of all.

**-OoO-**

**...**

**-OoO-**

"What's the problem now?"

Sasuke demanded angrily, his coal eyes twitching madly when Haruko stuck her tongue out at him. Next to the irritated Uchiha, Naruto snickered before kneeling on one knee and made eye contact with the young Hyuuga.

"Wha'sa matter, kiddo?" Naruto asked patiently. "Why won't you go with your Unca Neji?"

Haruko scrunched her button nose and said, "Smelly!" She crossed her arms in defiance. "Not wanna go smelly room!"

She stomped her foot once to make her point. Suigetsu sneered at her.

"Tough luck, ya brat!" Suigetsu spat. "Ya need your butt cleaned pronto coz it smells like shi-"

"Shut your mouth, Hozuki!" Neji roared before Suigetsu could finish. Addressing his little niece, he explaines, as patiently as he could, "It'll only be for a minute, Haruko. I promise."

"Yeah!" Naruto gave his own support. "B'sides, it doesn't smell that bad, kiddo!" To prove it, the blond marched toward the men's room, opened the door, and took one big whiff. He gagged. "What the monkey's ass died in this shithole?!"

"Dobe," Sasuke called out sarcastically. "You're not helping."

"Shaddap, teme! Like you're one to talk!"

"Can't the brat just hold her breath or somethin'? C'mon' we're wastin' time here!"

Neji just glared at them all.

"Here!" Haruko pointed at the door next to the men's room."Not smelly! Inside, inside!"

Everyone looked at where Haruko was pointing at, and grimaced. Eveeentually, it was up to Neji to explain to the younger Hyuuga why it was impossible for any of them to go inside that particular room.

"Haruko," Neji winced when Haruko looked at him with big, wide eyes. "That's the ladies' room." He exhaled sharply. "We... I can't-"

"No-no inside?" Tears welled up at the corners of her eye. "But Haruko want here..."

The men flinched when fat tears rolled down Haruko's cheeks. However, none made no move to assure the girl that they were just kidding and that they can use the ladies' room, where it didn't smell like fart and piss. Haruko sniffled and used her sleeves to wipe her eyes. Not a second later, her lips quivered and she shrieked her heart out, causing the guys to jump and panic.

Neji quickly scooped the girl up to comfort her, only to receive another loud, ear-piercing wail from his niece. Meanwhile, the other guys showed their own support by distancing themselves once more from the two Hyuuga. Even Sasuke looked like he was ready to hightail his way out of this mess!

While Neji tried his best to soothe the little, gently cooing and rocking her in his arms, another person arrived at the scene and gave pause. She tilted her head in wonder, before calling out hesitantly.

"Neji?" Sarutobi Tenten said unsurely, smiling in relief when the addressed Hyuuga looked at her. "It is you! What are you doing here?"

There was a strange emotion seen in Neji's eyes - panic, if Tenten's suspicions were correct -and she swiftly added, "Are you okay?"

The crying bundle in his arms was definitely not okay. And Neji, for his part, was at a crossroad.

Sarutobi Tenten, that cute girl who sat next to him at class, was suddenly in front of him, her amber eyes filled with concern. Eyeing the bun-haired girl in front of him, Neji knew that the brunette would instantly lend a helping hand should he ask. It was always in her nature to help, and more often than not, his other classmates took advantage of that kindness.

But Neji was not like those opportunistic assholes.

Tenten was just an acquaintance of his, and they never talked much except for when one of them has a question or two. To ask for any personal favors from her so suddenly seemed shameful, at least for him, and Neji was readily about to shake his head and assure his classmate that everything was fine when Haruko tugged at his long hair.

"Unca Neji!" The two-and-a-half-year-old girl whined. "Haf'ta go poopoo now!"

Tenten blinked in shock and took one good look at the tiny Hyuuga and where she was pointing at. Her mind whirled and instantly put two and two together. She smiled.

Putting on a friendly face, the Sarutobi girl introduced herself to Haruko and gladly offered her assistance with regard to the current dilemma. Then, Tenten took the diaper bag from Neji, offered a hand to Haruko, and promised Neji that she'll be handling the situation from now on.

"Just give me a few minutes," Tenten informed cheerily, before disappearing inside the ladies' room, with Haruko rushing in first.

True to he rword, Tenten did finish her task in a few minutes. She gave the diaper bag back to Neji and, with a grin, patted Haruko's head affectionately when the little girl thanked her for the fourth time. She graced Neji with a smile too when the older Hyuuga voiced out his own gratitude.

"It's okay," Tenten reassured them both. "I really like kids so I'm very happy to help!"

"Unca Neji like kids too, pretty neechan!" Haruko chirped, pigtails bouncing lightly as she skipped. This earned Neji another smile from Tenten, which made the tips of his ears burn slightly.

"Hey!" Suigetsu pushed Neji away and pointed at himself. "I like kids too!"

"Liar! You call Haruko brat!"

Before Suigetsu could reply, he has shoved out of the way, courtesy of one fuming Hyuuga. The poor bluenette landed with resounding thud.

"Haruko call pretty neechan?" Haruko suddenly asked. Without warning, she dug through her uncle's pockets and fished out his phone. Gingerly, she held it for Tenten, who took it. "Haruko wanna talk to pretty neechan!"

Tenten blinked.

"Okay?" She dialled her number on Neji's phone. "There you go!" She gave the phone back to its owner and said, "If you need my help, don't hesitate to call me, okay?"

Neji nodded and dutifully saved Tenten's number in his contacts. Once more, he thanked his classmate for her kind help, to which she waved off laughingly, before saying her goodbyes to Neji and Haruko.

Only when Tenten had gone did Haruko give her uncle a sly smile. As smug as a child her age could muster, she said, "You welcome, Unca Neji!"

Neji was speechless but impressed. Naruto, meanwhile, gave both Neji and Haruko a congratulatory thumbs-up, while Sasuke crossed his arms and smirked arrogantly.

"Impressive," the Uchiha commended. "You were right, Suigetsu. Women do find kid-oriented men to be appealing."

"Great job, kiddo!" Naruto praised with a clap. "You just snagged your uncle a cute date!"

"Me next! Me next!" Suigetsu exclaimed. "Set me up with that hot chick over there, brat!"

Haruko regarded Suigetsu a cool gaze, before declaring her ultimatum. "Stop call brat and Haruko help!"

"Yeah, fine, whatever!" They both shook on it. "Now c'mon!"

The two hurriedly went on with their plan, with Sasuke and Naruto trailing behind to observe. Neji, on the other hand, had to sigh and shake his head in wonder. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he searched for Tenten's number, feeling slightly elated when he found the correct digits saved in his contacts. He couldn't help but smirk proudly.

Looks like Haruko was going to be another genius in the family.

**-OoO-**

**...**

**-OoO-**

**NOTES:**

A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ONE AND ALL! Sorry if I was gone for a few days. I had a lot of activities that I needed to do. One of which was setting up a Christmas party for the patients at the mental rehab center. But anyway, I hope everyone had a blast! And I also hope this was happy enough for you, PewPew! Belated Happy Birthday once more!

Next up: Fairytale request by Mari and Part 2 of Online Love by Swirly.

Also, what's your New Year's resolution? xD


	17. Chapter 17

Less NejiTen, more brotp fics. Because of reasons. For **Mari**, who wanted a NejiTen fairytale, which I failed to make. Sorry. But in my defense, you did say you were okay with this. Enjoy!

Standard disclaimer applies. I own nothing.

**-OoO-**

**Gingerbread**

**-OoO-**

Once upon a time... coz every story starts with that stuff, yeah?

**-OoO-**

**.**

**-OoO-**

Once upon a time, there lived a little old woman and a little old man. With their kids all grown up and having kids of their own, the little old couple had only their little caged canary to keep them company. But one day, while bored out of her old little mind, the little old woman decided to bake a little man out of gingerbread.

"Yosh!" The little old woman, whom we now call as Granny Gai, boomed with utmost glee. "I shall rekindle my burning flames of youth by baking the most scrumptuous pastry known to man!"

She grinned at her husband, giving him a thumbs-up as her teeth sparkled in shimmering glory. The little old man - Grampa Kakashi, ladies and gents! - didn't even look up from his Icha Icha Paradisu novel.

"Hai, hai," he answered lackadaisically, waving a hand in the process. "Just don't burn the kitchen like the last time."

And so, with burning passion and her husband's warning at the back of her mind, Granny Gai started her quest.

Summoning the energy and vigor that rivalled even the youngest of men in their hidden village of the leaves, Granny Gai rolled out the dough and cut it in the shape of a little man. With her springtime of youth reviving her long-gone artistic skills, she placed raisins for her gingerbread's eyes, dark chocolate for his hair and huge eyebrows, and red sugar for his wide mouth.

Then she placed the little gingerbread man into the oven to bake. While she waited for the pastry to finish, Granny Gai started her daily, very youthful exercise, beginning with her stretches as warm up. Meanwhile, Grampa Kakashi flipped another page of his exciting book, giggling once in a while on his rocking chair.

After fifteen minutes of intense waiting/exercising, Granny Gai opened the oven door and smelled the heavenly scent of her baked goodies. But to her shock, the little gingerbread man leaped to the floor with an excited skip, howling enthusiastically in the name of youth. Granny Gai squeaked in shock. Their pet canary glared at the animated gingerbread man. Grampa Kakashi merely raised a brow.

And out of the little house the gingerbread man ran, howling over his shoulders, "Run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm gingerbread Lee!"

Granny Gai was still wide-eyed, while Grampa Kakashi shook his head.

"What did you put in there?" The silver-haired little old man wondered out loud. He heard the little old woman sniffle.

"The Curry of Life!" Granny Gai bellowed out too proudly, tears streaming down her face. "See how he runs, my husband?! His youth is simply inspiring!"

With a flourish, Granny Gai was off as well to chase after the youthful gingerbread Lee. Grampa Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders and sat on his chair still, eyes never leaving his novel. He giggled perversely at one particular scene, eyes turning into two happy crescents. Beside him, their pet canary sighed.

So, now that the two less important characters are out of the scene, we go back to gingerbread Lee, who saw a dark crow perched on a branch. The crow spotted the little gingerbread man with his red eyes, and he squawked, "Not so fast, little gingerbread man! I want to eat you."

Gingerbread Lee shook his head vigorously.

"I've run away from Granny Gai, I tell no lie! You can't catch me, because I'm gingerbread Lee!"

Declaring so, the little gingerbread man skipped down the road, calling over his shoulder to say, "Run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm gingerbread Lee!"

He was gone in a flash. Fuelled by rage at the little gingerbread man's haughtiness, the crow did chase after the running pastry but couldn't catch him. The crow, his red eyes glaring ominously as he watched gingerbread Lee's retreating form, blamed his lack of hatred for this failure, but he wasn't about to give up just yet!

Thus, Granny Gai and the crow followed the little gingerbread man, who was merrily on ahead, only to stop when he met a large dog. The dog looked at gingerbread Lee with hungry eyes.

"Not so fast, little gingerbread man!" The dog barked. "I want to eat you!"

Gingerbread Lee scrunched his thick brows together.

"I've run away from Granny Gai and a crow, so this I certainly know! You cannot catch me, I'm gingerbread Lee!"

He moved like a whizzing bullet, and as he ran, he screamed, "Run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm gingerbread Lee!"

The dog took on the challenge.

Granny Gai, the crow, and the dog chased the elusive fellow, but they just could not catch up with the little gingerbread man. They were still a few meters away when gingerbread Lee found a very... healthy... pig grazing in the mudfield. The pig's eyes widened at the sight of gingerbread Lee.

"Not so fast, little gingerbread man!" The pig oinked. "I want to eat you!"

Gingerbread Lee frowned.

"I've run away from Granny Gai, a crow, and a dog, for your information, Mister Hog! You can't catch me, I'm gingerbread Lee!"

The little gingerbread man ran fast, as he so declared, and as ran he called out over his shoulder, "Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm gingerbread Lee!"

The pig, in his hunger, decided to give chase.

Granny Gai, the crow, the dog, and the pig tried their best to catch him, only to fail. Meanwhile, the little gingerbread man gained enough distance from his pursuers once more and met up with a sloth lounging on a tree. The sloth took one good look at the little gingerbread man and yawned lazily.

"Go away," the sloth grumbled. "Troublesome."

Gingerbread Lee hummed and took the hint.

Swiftly, he left the sloth who was already on his afternoon siesta. In his haste to shake off those who were chasing him, Gingerbread Lee failed to notice the little bug nestled on a tiny leaf. Which was a shame, mind you, because the little bug was really looking forward for his own scene, even going so far as to familiarize his lines. Now the poor thing could only sulk in his corner, mumbling about getting no screentime at all.

After a while of intense running, Gingerbread Lee saw a fox leaning against the slump of an oak tree, and with a proud grin, the little gingerbread man declared, "I've run away from Granny Gai, a dog, a pig, and a sloth too, if he ever decides to pursue! You can't catch me, I'm gingerbread Lee!"

The fox curiously looked at gingerbread Lee before he laughed, cerulean eyes twinkling.

"I don't wanna catch and eat you, dude!" He said. "I'm on a diet."

Gingerbread Lee's raisin eyes widened. He was so surprised that he stopped his jogging and followed the fox until they came to a wide stream.

"Jump on my back, dude!" The fox suggested. "I'll help ya cross the water!"

Trusting him, the little gingerbread man leaped on the fox's back, and together, they started crossing the stream. But the water soon got deeper and, fearing for his newfound friend, the fox said, "Get up on my head."

The little gingerbread man got up on the fox's head, just as he was told. He was just about to thank the fox, when suddenly, there was a huge splash that shocked both fox and Lee, and a big fish jumped out of the water and snapped gingerbread Lee by the neck, dragging him down to the deepest, darkest abyss of the raging water. And that, my friends, was the end for gingerbread Lee.

Because of this experience, Granny Gai decided to never add the Curry of Life in her gingerbread men ever again. The crow went back to loathing everything in sight, the dog was caught and sent to the pound, the pig was roasted to a golden crisp, the sloth snoozed some more, and the bug sulked forever.

And everyone lived happily ever after! Especially the fish!

Well, everyone except for gingerbread Lee. And the fox, whose trauma was too much for him that he had to go see a shrink for his PTSD.

The end!

**-OoO-**

**.**

**-OoO-**

Suigetsu snapped the storybook shut and grinned winsomely.

"Best story ya ever heard, right kid?" He boasted and puffed his chest proudly. "Damn, I am so good at this!"

Tucked neatly on her bed, already dressed in her comfortable pajamas, Hyuuga Haruko pouted. "That not real story, Unca Susu."

"Yeah, well! It's new and improved, kid!" Suigetsu defended wholeheartedly, feeling slightly hurt that he wasn't receiving the praises he so rightly deserved from the young Hyuuga. "It's better!"

"No, it was not," Neji grumbled. "It was atrocious."

Seating next to Neji and wearing a scowl similar to the Hyuuga's, Sasuke complained. "Why the hell was Lee faster than the crow? And why the hell was he speaking in rhymes?"

"Dog and hog don't even rhyme, teme," Naruto butted in from where he sat. He rolled his blue eyes sarcastically when Sasuke showed him the dirty finger. "But I thought the fox would win. The fox should'a won!"

"I think the story was atrocious," Neji huffily said. "I should not have let my niece listen to that garbage."

Suigetsu bared his teeth at the Hyuuga.

"You know what I think?" He growled angrily. "I think you that should shut the frack up and go back to your hot sexting with that panda-chick, Neji!"

Haruko blinked curiously, first at her Unca Susu then at her Unca Neji. "Sexting? What that?"

Neji cracked his knuckles menacingly at Suigetsu.

"I don't remember any fish in that story!" Naruto whined. "The fox was the winner, damn you!"

"The fox was on a diet, dobe," Sasuke argued, rolling his obsidian eyes at Naruto. "Because he's a fat ass, just like you."

"Well, excuuuuuuuse me. At least I don't wanna 'eat' Lee. Not like someone in here!"

Sasuke muttered an angry curse and abruptly stood up, knocking back the plastic chair that he previously sat on. Naruto stood as well and returned Sasuke's glare tenfold with his own. Suigetsu was immediately pumped up at the rising tension level inside the room, and he quickly went to the kitchen to grab some beer and chips.

And Neji... Neji did the smartest move that any overprotective uncle would do. He effortlessly scooped his niece up from her bed and took her away from her two seething uncles. The little girl was starting to like physical violence while under his care, and there was no doubt that she would enjoy seeing her Unca Ruto and Unca Suke fist-fight to the death. Frankly, this was beginning to worry Neji immensely.

"Where we go?" Haruko asked when her Unca Neji grabbed his keys.

"To your pretty neechan's home," Neji answered easily and winced when he heard something break inside their bachelor's pad. "She'll read you a better bedtime story, I'm sure."

**-OoO-**

**.**

**-OoO-**

**NOTES:**

And while Haruko slumbers, Neji can have pretty neechan all to himself. Huehuehue. ;)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed that Mari! Next up will be **Swirly's** request, and since there are no other requests coming after Swirly, I guess I can finally retire from writing! Yay for Happy New Year! Also, I just watched a 15-minute preview on **Naruto: The Last**, and I couldn't help but shake my head at some parts... This is going to be quite lengthy, I apologize.

**WARNING: Major spoilers, so skip if you don't want to read spoilers!**

1\. We finally see why Hinata adores Naruto so much! Apparently, Naruto saved her from some bullies, but this left me asking. Why the hell would these kids think it's a good idea to bully the heiress of one of Konoha's prominent clans? Do they even know the prominent clans of their own village?! Not sure if bad-ass bullies... or just plain stupid.

2\. After Hinata confessed to Naruto twice, and did her Body Meatshield twice as well, Naruto still has no idea why Hinata is so shy around him! What the actual... -coughs-

3\. Hanabi Hyuuga gets kidnapped! Inside the Hyuuga compound to boot! What the hell, Hyuuga?! For a clan that prides itself with an ultimate defense and eyes that see all, you guys sure suck at guarding your people or even spotting invaders! You disappoint me, Hyuuga. Disappoint me, I say!

4\. Someone attempts to kidnap Hinata, and Hinata... almost got kidnapped if not for Naruto. What, what, what? No, seriously... An unidentified man talked to her, she didn't even sense that unidentified man's clone was right behind her, she didn't even fight back when unidentified man's clone grabbed her. Hinata, what. the. fuck? I cannot even... God, help me!

5\. Kishi logic still applies. Grab the person's eyeballs and put it inside your empty eyeball socket. Presto, bloodline limit activated! Because, you know, bloodline limit isn't in your fucking blood. It's in your fucking eyeballs only!

6\. Only good side I found to this movie was the enemy. Dude knows how to do a mini kamehameha wave and that's pretty cool! Also, he has such lovely, lovely eyelashes. Seriously not joking. Seriously.

All in all, I'd say the movie is rather... well, it cannot be described by simple words. Then again, I only saw the preview, and not the whole movie. Maybe the whole movie makes better sense. Yes, maybe. But I can already tell that NaruHina fans will love it. And what's this? Kishi is continuing Naruto on April 2015? But this time, it will star his son... Meh, I'd rather watch the new Digimon series. Because it will revolve around Taichi and Agumon, so I got that going for me, which is nice.


	18. Chapter 18

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

For **HeavenlySwirl**, who wanted a Part 2 to the Online story. Hope you like it!

**-OoO-**

**The Ring**

**-OoO-**

_The Dawn, a peaceful world created by the gods of the skies and preserved by the three powerful guardians, is now attacked by the evil Orochimaru._

_The Snake King, Orochimaru, who was once a part of the legendary guardians, has captured most parts of the continent with his vile army of the undead, spreading corruption and destruction on every land that he has conquered._

_Only five villages remain standing as the Snake King continues to expand his terror. It is only in these five, surviving villages that life and beauty are maintained and safeguarded. With the aid of Jiraiya, the Toad Hermit, and Tsunade, the Slug Princess, the warriors of the five villages are able to learn and develop skills to protect their homes._

_With the help of these brave warriors, the reign of Orochimaru can come to an end. Join the Warriors of the Hidden Villages and defeat the forces of Orochimaru! Only then will peace and order flourish in the fertile lands of The Dawn._

_Are you ready? Because your adventure starts now, little one!_

**-OoO-**

**.**

**-OoO-**

She gripped her wooden bow tightly, her palms beginning to sweat. Gaze set squarely on her opponent, she lunged for battle, just after making sure that she had enough potions to help her. With a little bit of difficulty, she managed to beat the final enemy of the dungeon, and a shrill tune signaled her victory. She smiled proudly at herself when she received her rewards for a job well done.

Beside her, her personal coach beamed brightly.

"G'job, Hinata-chan!" Naruto eagerly gave the girl a congratulatory thumbs-up. "You just passed your first dungeon ever!"

Hyuuga Hinata blushed modestly at the praise, her lavender eyes shining with obvious glee. "I couldn't have done it without your guidance, Naruto-kun."

She received a pat on the back.

"Yeah, but you're easy to teach!" Bright blue eyes turned to Hinata's online character analytically, and Naruto nodded to himself. "You'll be a second jobber in no time at this rate."

"Is it going to be easy?" Hinata asked innocently, her fingers still awkwardly placed on her keyboard. "The job change quest, I mean."

Naruto scrunched his brows together as he hummed in his seat, his arms crossed.

"Never had an Elfen Archer, so can't say," replied the blond as he gestured at his Lvl 51 Moon Slicer. When panic showed on Hinata's face, Naruto quickly added, "Just familiarize yourself with the game mechanics and it'll be easy as pie! Believe it!"

He grinned his trademark Uzumaki grin; Hinata's cheeks burned like a thousand suns. And so flustered was she at Naruto's undivided attention that she didn't even realize that her fingers were now randomly smashing the keys, making her character run around in a ditzy circle. Naruto noticed her strange behavior and asked if she was alright. He received a stuttered reply, which he didn't understand, making him even more worried.

He leaned in to check Hinata critically. This only served to send Hinata to a tizzy even more. When Naruto placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature (she was getting so red that Naruto feared she was suffering a fever), Hinata was on the verge of turning into a puddle of Hyuuga goo.

It was also at this precise moment that Hyuuga Neji chanced upon the two, his laptop with him. One look at them, and he was already skillfully between Naruto and Hinata, noting with some smug satisfaction that his cousin was slowly recovering due to his most divine intervention.

He glanced coolly at Naruto as he started his electronic device.

"Uzumaki," he greeted cordially. "What are you doing in my home?"

Naruto gave Neji a cheesy smile, and without shame, he declared, "Your place has awesome wifi, Neji! And Hinata-chan makes awesome cookies!"

Hinata once again thanked Naruto for the praise. Neji just shook his head.

"Stop being a freeloader, Uzumaki," Neji said. "It is embarrassing."

No sooner had Neji said so that the door opened, and Sasuke came in nonchalantly, his own laptop secured neatly at his side. He nodded in greeting and automatically plugged his laptop like he owned the place. He smirked satisfactorily when he checked the internet's speed.

"Nice," he muttered, before reaching for an oatmeal cookie. "Deadman's dungeon opens in an hour. Get ready, noobs!"

Naruto scoffed.

"Got my resistance +20 necklace with me, teme! Imm'a beat that shit!" Then at Hinata, he said softly, "Sorry you can't join us, Hinata-chan! Only Lvl 45 and up are allowed."

Hinata shook her head.

"That's okay, Naruto-kun," said the Hyuuga girl. "I'll train harder so I can join you next time."

Sasuke looked up from his screen.

"Hyuuga's playing?" He asked. Spotting Hinata, he greeted her with a slight inclination of his head and said, "Welcome to the crew. If you aren't Lvl 20 by next week, I'm kicking you off the guild."

Neji glared at Sasuke, and Naruto slapped the jet-haired man's arm sharply.

"Teme, be nice!" Naruto reprimanded. "Imm'a boost Hinata-chan to Lvl 30 in just a week!"

"I'll try my best, Uchiha-san," Hinata chimed in meekly. "You can count on me."

Sasuke grunted and popped another oatmeal cookie inside his mouth.

"Good." Then at Naruto, he added. "They put a new feature to the dungeon. Grim Reaper's debuff pulls your HP down to 1 if it's below 45K."

Naruto, who was busily hacking monsters for Hinata, did a double take and gaped like a fish out of water.

"Wha?" He screamed shrilly. "I didn't know that shit! Where can I see the game update?"

"At the Notice Boards, noob!" Gnashing his teeth together, Sasuke muttered, "Stop being an ignoramus, dobe. It's embarrassing."

Neji rolled his eyes, while Hinata ducked her head slightly to cover her giggles. Luckily, Naruto was more focused on looking for the dungeon update, which was why he wasn't able to hear Sasuke. If he did, there was no doubt that an epic Sasuke-versus-Naruto brawl would ensue, and the Hyuuga household was definitely not looking forward to losing another expensive vase, just because of these two.

While Naruto busied himself by reading the many game updates he missed – "Holy shi-, they had a 75% sale on Enhancement Orbs last week?!" – the door to the Hyuuga's humble abode opened once more, revealing a triumphant Suigetsu and a grinning Kiba.

Like Sasuke, the two strutted around the house, looking as if they owned the place themselves, and immediately plugged their own gaming devices. Even Kiba brought along some snacks and a few cans of ice-cold beer.

"Sup, bros!" Suigetsu hollered, settling himself next to Hinata. "Hiya, Hyuuga chick! Joinin' in on the fun?"

Kiba glanced up.

"Hinata's here?" He asked. Spotting his friend, he offered her a bag of chips and a can of beer. Hinata graciously accepted the chips with gratitude, although she humbly denied the beer. Kiba shrugged and chugged the beer down. "Awesome! We sure need an extra DPS!"

Hinata flushed red.

"I won't be that helpful," she replied, twiddling her pointing fingers nervously. "I'm still new to the game, and the controls still confuse me."

Kiba waved her anxieties away with an easygoing smile.

"Eh, you'll get it in no time," he said. Eyes on the game, he grabbed a handful of chips and munched, "Deadman's dungeon will be up in 37 minutes. Everyone, ready up!"

Suigetsu and Naruto roared in simultaneous reply, their fists up in the air, while Neji and Sasuke just nodded, apparently too cool to voice out their own excitement. Hinata, feeling pumped by everyone's enthusiasm, silently vowed to herself to get stronger, just so she could join them in their raids one day.

"Oi, we need eight members for the raid," Suigetsu told the crew. "Your girlfriend and that goofball are comin', right Neji?"

Neji balefully glared at Suigetsu.

"Yaiba is not my girlfriend and that 'goofball' is her brother," said Neji. "And yes, they are both coming."

"Yeah, could'a fooled me," added Kiba with a snicker. He and Sugietsu shared a bro-fist when Neji gave them both an icy stare.

Meanwhile, Naruto was still lost in his own gamer problems.

"Guys!" He called out urgently, blue eyes looking frantic. "I can't find the damn notice! Goddamn it, where the hell is it?!"

"What notice?" Suigetsu asked. Beside him, Kiba mentioned something about the newest dungeon requirement, and the Hozuki's eyes lit up. "Oh, that one!" He slumped lazily and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, bought a lot of Enhancement Orbs to upgrade my items. Now my HP's 52K, so I'm all good."

Naruto cursed colorfully.

In an unguarded moment of helplessness, he grabbed Neji by the shoulders and shook vigorously. "Neji, what am I gonna do! I'm gonna die and – What the fuck is that?!"

Now, the other guys were used to Naruto's overreaction to anything game-related. They simply rolled their eyes. They were also used to Neji acting violent when his personal space was trespassed, so they merely shook their heads when the Hyuuga bodily pushed Naruto away from his person, as if the blond had some contagious disease.

What struck their curiosity, however, was Neji swiftly closing a couple of tabs in his laptop, his pointing finger smashing the mouse's left button rapidly.

Naturally, the questions tumbled, just as Neji finished.

"What the hell just happened?" Sasuke asked, turning to Kiba who shrugged. Beside the Inuzuka, Suigetsu giggled like a schoolgirl being noticed by her charming senpai.

"Where ya' watchin' porn, Neji?" He asked impishly, his brows suggestively wiggling.

Next to Neji, Hinata gasped in righteous indignation, although she did secretly peer at her older cousin's glaring screen. One does not simply catch Hyuuga Neji watching indecent videos without proof, so they say. It would be great blackmail material if Neji were ever to be caught red-handed.

"I am not a pervert like you, Hozuki," Neji huffed irritably. "I was simply perusing a few items I may need for the incoming dungeon run."

Nobody bought his reasoning, of course, because Naruto was suddenly flailing his arms about, his eyes still wide as saucers.

"He was looking at rings!" Naruto screamed for the whole world to hear. "In-game engagement rings! And they were damn expensive!"

Five pairs of eyes, one of them so similar to Neji's, all turned to said Hyuuga. Neji only scoffed and looked away angrily, as if unaffected by the attention. He crossed his arms and raised a brow when the rest of the crew began snorting in their seats.

"Ya serious, Neji?" Kiba hollered and slapped his knee. "Your crush that big?"

"Send me an invitation," Sasuke ordered. "Wedding invitations grant x2 EXP on the guest for an hour."

"I would like one too," Hinata added delicately. Her cheeks pinked when Naruto and Suigetsu started "tan-tan-ing" the wedding theme, coupled with a few exaggerated arm swinging and childish chortles.

Face as pale as ever and not showing any emotion at all, Neji deadpanned, "I owe her a ring. That is all."

"Just buy another ring. The engagement one will leave ya broke!"

"No," Sasuke sounded certain. "The engagement ring is expensive, but it is definitely worth it."

Puzzled, the other boys and Hinata checked the Cash Shop and read the ring's description. The boys' jaws all hung open, while Hinata appreciated the item with a muttered "wow".

"All stats +25 and +30% elemental resistance?!" Naruto screamed in awe. "This thing is fucking OP!"

"Also, if both fiancée and fiancé are in the party," Kiba read the remaining item description with a furrowed brow. "+1.5 EXP and +30% drop rate for both characters."

"Dude!" Suigetsu's eyes turned to tiny swirls. He just couldn't take it anymore, but he needed to ask… "How'd the hell you know?"

This time, it was Sasuke's turn to look away.

"My Lvl 42 Saint was engaged and now married," was Sasuke's prim answer.

"The item moocher?" Kiba asked. "Some stupid sap actually proposed to you?"

Sasuke grunted. Naruto suddenly jumped in his seat.

"I need that ring!" He wailed sharply, as if he was about to manhandle Neji for the second time that day. He was effectively stopped by one glare. "Lemme borrow it, Neji!"

"No."

"But Neji!"

"No."

An agitated scream arose from Naruto but was immediately shushed by Suigetsu, who was suddenly looking at the game with a leer.

"Shaddap, Naruto!" Suigetsu ordered. A pause, and then, "Yaiba's here!"

Neji suddenly found himself the butt of everyone's jokes, teasing nudges, and intense cough-ahem-cough. Even Hinata joined in on the teasing that Neji had no choice but to keep his cool and proceed to send a private message to Yaiba. He definitely didn't need his so-called friends to witness this.

**-OoO-**

**.**

**-OoO-**

"Ya know, we should'a dressed up as a mariachi band." Seeing as he was receiving odd looks from his peers, Suigetsu felt the need to defend himself. "I saw this one video where the guy proposed with a mariachi band, see!"

Kiba frowned.

"Saw that too," he said. "Dude got rejected and whacked with a ukulele." A pause as he hummed in his seat. "Yeah, we should'a dressed up as a mariachi band."

"I bet I'd look good with a mustache and a sombrero," Naruto declared surely, nodding to himself. "And seeing Neji getting hit by a ukulele sounds epic!"

Sasuke grunted impatiently.

"No one's getting hit by a ukulele today, dobe," he nodded to where Hyuuga Neji was down on one knee, his lavender eyes showing a nerve-wrecking anxiety that his friends weren't used to seeing in him. "Tenten said yes."

The group simultaneously turned, only to find Tenten nodding her head vigorously, her pink lips squealing a thousand "yes's" to a stunned Neji. And when Neji didn't slip the ring, even when Tenten had already offered her hand to him, the brunette tackled her fiancé, sending them tumbling down on the ground.

The other patrons of the restaurant cooed at the newly engaged couple. Sasuke, Kiba, and Suigetsu pretended to bark in their pants, while Naruto and Lee squeaked like a bunch of heart-struck teenagers in a cheesy sitcom.

"What wondrous occasion!" Fat tears streamed down Lee's cheeks like a waterfall. "I am deeply overjoyed to know that my sister has found her one true love! How inspiring!"

Tenten's brother continued to scream more about the everlasting Springtime of Love that his sister and Neji share, when an imaginary light bulb clicked on top of Naruto's head.

"Does this make Neji and Lee related?" Everyone's eyes bulged as they looked at Lee and then at Neji. They all sweatdropped.

"Better not remind Hyuuga," Sasuke suggested, but his suggestion fell on deaf ears. Everyone was already laughing, save for himself and Lee, who was still in his own, shining shimmering splendid fantasy about love, marriage, and ultimately, kids.

"What if their kid's like Lee?" Suigetsu snickered.

Naruto guffawed in his seat. "What if everyone in Tenten's family are all like Lee?"

Lastly, Kiba howled, "What if Neji turns to another Lee?"

Their eyes widened again before they burst out laughing. Hell, so great was their glee that Suigetsu fell off his chair, Kiba clutched his stomach hard, and Naruto choked on his spit. They all looked at Neji and Tenten once more, their faces red from laughing too much, and found that the two were in a passionate embrace, their lips locked intimately.

The guys' laughter turned to chortles, and pretty soon, to light giggles and snorts. Eventually, they wiped the dust in their eyes… and sighed altogether.

They were sulking all of a sudden.

"Dude," Suigetsu sullenly said. "I need a girlfriend."

The other two nodded miserably, while Sasuke could only shake his head and mutter a soft, "Idiots."

**-OoO-**

**.**

**-OoO-**

**NOTES:**

Done and done! Thanks for everything, guys! You've all been great!

Fruity, signing out for good!


End file.
